


【FF14】Dragon Song

by Whistlez



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 120,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: 奥尔什方X公式光涉及3.0、3.X剧透。大量私设。主线剧情魔改。**光之战士在库尔扎斯寻找飞空艇。此后一件意想不到的阴谋改变了许多人的命运。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 57
Kudos: 78





	1. 巨龙首

光之战士的身材在中原之民中其实称得上相当强壮，可当他被一个和树一样高大的精灵从上空俯视的时候往往就会忽略这一点。

“……您说什么？？”他小心翼翼地倒退半步，“麻烦您再说一遍？？”

精灵的审视中充满了对小耳朵种族的怜爱与宽容。“阁下和我的部下方才的比试，实在是……太棒了！！那强大、威风而又猛烈的战斗技巧，实在令我的血液沸腾，激荡不已！！对于如此饱经风霜、战斗捶打的肉体，我由衷地想要再赞美一千句、一万句……” 

冒险者再次小小地倒退了一步。

“然而，您因为我个人的冒昧请求方才耽搁至此，如今天色已晚，怎能让您再次冒着风雪在黑夜中出行？作为让我的部下受益良多的感谢，不如您就留在这营地中与我们分享餐桌和床铺，共度良宵！”巨龙首的指挥官舞动右手，挥至左肩，行了一个完美的问候礼。“请您放轻松些。明早开始，我们一定全力协助您展开对飞空艇的调查。”

光之战士缩了一下脖子，牙齿尴尬地较正了咬合的姿态。这位骑士老爷真的理解他自己词句中的意思吗？他在哪里进修的语言学，伊修加德神学院？？

“梅德吉丝提尔，我们还有上次那种外面来的葡萄酒吗？还有小羚羊肉，一定要用你最拿手的佳肴招待我们的客人。别忘了雅埃勒那份不要薄荷，他对那个过敏……对了冒险者阁下，您对食物有什么禁忌吗？”在他思考拒绝的理由之前，巨龙首的指挥官已经着手布置起晚餐来。

光之战士确实不擅长拒绝他人的请求，这是他选择成为冒险者的理由之一；很少有人能将兴趣和缺点如此完美地融合在职业里。

在相当长的一段冒险经历中，他将足迹和陆行鸟的羽毛撒遍了差不多艾欧泽亚的每个角落，帮助过许多急需帮助的人——友善的，焦躁地，无礼的，得寸进尺的，胡搅蛮缠的——深深地体会到了直白的善意是一种多么难能可贵之物。因此，尽管这位来自雪国的骑士在遣词造句上有那么些许，特别，他还是情不自禁对此人产生了奇妙的好感。

奥尔什方·灰石阁下，冒险者心中默念着弗朗塞尔交给他的信封上的称谓。初次踏入库尔扎斯地区时，在阿德内尔占星台处处碰壁的一段经历已足够他品味传说中的伊修加德人是多么地闭塞、排外，完全符合一个外乡人对它的刻板想象。而巨龙首，这个意外之地简直就像茫茫冰原中猝然燃起的一团篝火。

为了表达同等程度的友善，或许下次他应该抓一只健硕的蜥蜴人作为见面礼，这算一种肉体贿赂吗？或者反其道而行之，一只乌尔达哈的拉拉菲尔族共和党议员？？

融洽的气氛一直延续到热气腾腾的餐桌上。奥尔什方和他心爱的部下一边享用着炖土豆、菜肉卷、烤香肠、小扁豆煮山栗一边从两侧对冒险者发起夹击，就军用陆行鸟的配种和训练发起了激烈的讨论。光之战士则报以茫然而礼貌的微笑，偶尔说上一两个冒险者中流行的笑话，比如帝国军人对他们虾壳一样的头盔愚蠢的迷恋；效果十分惊人，从指挥官到下级军士全都笑得前仰后合，捶打桌子，仿佛他是什么浪荡神派来的诙谐大师。

光之战士尴尬地挠挠下巴上新长出来的胡渣，没敢提起在艾欧泽亚其他地区同样流行的伊修加德笑话：

“为什么伊修加德人从来不玩捉迷藏？”

“因为没人想要找到他们。”

晚饭过后，奥尔什方阁下提议来点“轻松的、促进消化的运动”。他的大多数部下立刻熟练地在会客室地一角找到了活动空间，此起彼伏地做起了深蹲。幸好在冒险者绞尽脑汁想出拒绝的方案之前，精灵指挥官拿出了一副木制的棋盘和棋子，向他介绍了一种据说风靡伊修加德的娱乐——龙诗战争棋。了解规则之后冒险者发现这种游戏和艾欧泽亚其他地方流行的战棋大同小异，最大的区别仅在于棋子的雕琢：正方由十二名骑士组成，而反方则是七大天龙和五名眷属，双方各持有一枚“龙眼”，围绕着对方的龙眼进行争夺；倘若任何一方同时占有了两枚龙眼则视为获胜。

光之战士对于除了使用钝器和利器之外的策略均不在行。他努力配合精灵玩了几盘，不管扮演龙还是骑士都一败涂地；尽管如此，奥尔什方总能从各种刁钻的角度对他提出夸奖。“对于初学者来说您学得可真快。” “这真是一步妙棋，完全出乎我的预料。” “……您对弈的风格堂堂正正，充满了骑士风度。” 说着他吃掉了冒险者的诗龙。

要不是因为他们实在不熟并且还有求于人，光之战士差点掀了棋盘。他捏着尼德霍格的棋子，考虑了半天也无法放对位置。不过擅长走神的冒险者很快联想到另一个问题。“话说，玩这种游戏真的没问题吗？”

“嗯？您的意思是？？”

“我是说——或许是我的误会什么的——”光之战士挠了挠乱七八糟的短发，小心翼翼地把邪龙放在距离“苍天龙骑”最远的位置。“我以为贵国对于宗教问题是十分敏感的。我的意思是，我在占星台被一个自称异端审判官的人警告了，似乎某些不当的举止、言行，甚至持有某些违禁物品，都会被视为‘异端者’而进行审判。”

精灵薄薄的唇边露出一个冷笑。“我知道那伙人。没错，思想和审判是他们的领域，但战争是军人的领域。下棋是指挥官对于自身的一种磨练。当大量的龙族从上空进攻我们的时候，如果没有做好正确的防御措施，那些大人物连异端审判的祈祷词都念不完就会被烧为灰烬。”

光之战士感到有些惊讶。他忽然意识到，奥尔什方阁下或许并不像他之前以为的那样好脾气。他的真挚和热情并非一视同仁，而是有着明确的方向感。这让冒险者有点微小而隐秘的快乐。

就在他走神的一瞬间，奥尔什方手中的“苍天龙骑”连续越过两颗别的棋子，把邪龙也吃掉了。

光之战士目瞪口呆，尽管奥尔什方再三解释，这种不合理的跳跃确实是他们这里苍天龙骑特有的战斗方式，他还是愤然地推开棋盘，明确地拒绝再来一局。

“我真的不擅长这个。”他抱怨道，“要不我们来打牌吧——伊修加德人也玩九宫幻卡，对吗？”

奥尔什方笑着收起了棋子。“是的。可惜纸牌游戏总是不免伴随着赌博，我不得不在营地里禁止了这类活动。以后倘若您有机会到伊修加德游玩，我会很乐意与您尽情对局。”

光之战士遗憾地将一组卡片收回行囊。他接过精灵递过来的一杯热饮，陷入了自己最熟悉也最从容的放空状态。

“……您沉浸于思考的样子真是迷人。眼睛里倒印着烛火的微光，让我想起繁星照耀下的冰泪湖。”

精灵的突然发言让他举起杯子猛灌了一口，差点把舌头烫掉。

再晚些时候，当巨龙首的指挥官亲自引路，请他进入休息的营房时，光之战士受到了今晚的第三次文化冲击。他要向伊修加德神学院控诉的绝不仅仅止步于奥尔什方的修辞学。

“怎么了我的朋友，这间卧室不够温暖吗？还是你缺少什么用具？”

“不，不不。我只是有些好奇这个横跨在行军床上的铁架，还有上面手铐一样的东西——”

“当然，是我们巨龙首引以为傲的设计。”精灵露出了跃跃欲试的微笑，“请容我为您展示一番，只要让我取下这身碍事的盔甲……”

“求您不要。”

光之战士没能把这句不太体面的哀求说出口。精灵指挥官脱掉了厚重的锁子甲，他那高大的身躯以一种巧妙灵活的姿势跳到了铁架的单杠上，双足前侧勾住单杠，头部冲下之前锁上了自己的脚踝。

“您看，这样就能安全地进行各种锻炼。”他收缩着成块的腹肌一边诚恳地说道。“这是对躯体中段最有效率的锻炼方法之一；但假设没有这个镣铐，不免容易一时大意、伤害到头部。所以我命令他们改进了安全装置。”

“……您可真是了不起。”

“太过奖了。当然，日常的锻炼虽不可松懈，却无论如何比不上您这样，从真正的战斗和冒险中锤炼出的强韧体魄！！”

光之战士欲言又止。他被精灵过度的溢美之词捧得有些飘飘然，可又清醒地意识到，自己的肌肉比起许多同行并没有什么显著优势；尤其是显而易见的，鲁加族。这导致即便在卧床休息之后，他还是被一种微妙的，害怕自己无法达到他人期待的惶恐所支配，并做了一个被蛮神泰坦打下高台的噩梦。

清晨。冒险者推开窗，大量的冷风卷着雪粉灌入温暖的室内，风中还传来钝剑敲打木桩的声音。距离营地不愿的冰湖上已经被人凿开了一个小洞，士兵们正在那里进行着晨练和冬泳。光之战士本来没打算起那么早，然而这个营地过于勤奋的氛围令他实在不好意思转身躺下，只能穿好全套装备，走进会客室。奥尔什方阁下并不在那里，但勤务兵已经给冒险者备好了早餐：库尔扎斯地区出产的新鲜牦牛奶、水煮蛋和抹着融化黄油的面包。

光之战士匆匆吃完了自己的那份并道了谢。他在营地的南部找到了昨晚热情招待他的指挥官：奥尔什方矗立于被寒风扫起的雪片之中，凝望着钢卫塔的方向。精灵那深邃的五官仿佛自带一股拒人于千里之外的冷酷。然而只要他一开口，这种凌冽的错觉便瞬间消失。

“看来您昨夜睡得很好！经过充分休息的肉体是如此红润而饱满，令人振奋！！” 他热情向冒险者举手致意。“对了，关于昨天那封信上提到的请求，我这里刚好有一些计划要和您讨论——”

听完奥尔什方的介绍，光之战士沮丧地明白了想要追查飞空艇下落绝不是一件走进村子、随便和人打听几句就能解决的事。他至少要和伊修加德的四大名门在库尔扎斯的据点建立联系，争取他们的支持和帮助。奥尔什方也承诺会往都城派遣使者。更麻烦的是，之前帮他写过介绍信的那位小少爷，艾因哈特家的四子弗朗塞尔现在深陷被指控为异端的嫌疑，也就是说他们潜在的盟友又少了一个。

“我很了解弗朗塞尔，他绝不会是异端者。这件事一定是误会，或者更糟的，卑鄙小人的恶意诬告。”奥尔什方微微眯起眼睛，下定决心似的转过来，“我恳求您，强大而美丽的冒险者，在前往其他地方调查的时候也帮忙留意关于这件事的消息。如果您能获得为弗朗塞尔洗清嫌疑的线索，我将不吝感激！！您的调查也会增加一位可靠的同伴！”

“当然。”光之战士毫不犹豫地答应下来。且不说得到巨龙首的协助对他的目的是多么重要，就说之前的那个异端审判官，也早就给他一种虚伪恶毒的感觉。简直不敢想象那位天真烂漫的小少爷落到他们手中会是什么下场。“就请交给我吧。”

“我能看见您眼中燃起的火焰，毫不在意前方的挑战和风险……太棒了！！昨天您会走进我们的营地，或许正是女神的指引！！”

光之战士由衷地想说，双眼好像烧起来一样的家伙明明是你自己。

TBC


	2. 异端

一个线索套着另一个线索，一次跑腿连着下一次跑题，这样的工作光之战士已经做得相当得心应手。

即便如此，在跑遍了库尔扎斯地区的要塞和哨所，收到不知道多少白眼和冷遇之后，冒险者还是失去了平常任劳任怨的模样。每个人都理所当然地充满了顽固的偏见，把外乡人视为天然可疑的对象，把异端审判官吐出的每个字眼当做金科玉律。隐蔽的怒火不断积蓄，在所谓的“异端审判”举行之时达到了顶点。

“弗朗塞尔·艾因哈特，你既然是四大名门的族人，应该清楚规则吧？要想证明你的清白……那就从这个落魔崖上跳下去吧。倘若你是无辜之人，那么你的灵魂就会得到神明拯救。但是，倘若你是化身为龙族背的异端者，那么当你展开邪恶之翼，从谷底飞上来时……”异端审问官吉耶姆言辞凿凿地宣判道。

“我老家那边比较流行把犯人绑在柴火堆上烤库啵。如果被烧成灰说明他是十二神的坚定信仰者，倘若火焰灼烧不了则证明他信奉的是蛮神库啵。”光之战士意有所指地抬起斧子。“审判官大人，需不需要我来帮忙证明您对女神的信仰坚不可摧？”

跟随在吉耶姆身后的神殿骑士们立刻用长矛指向他，像一群狂野黑豺亮出獠牙。冒险者熟练地攻向这支小队的侧翼，但在此之前，一把银光灿灿的宝剑砰地一声挡开了神殿骑士护卫的长矛。

“吉耶姆审问官大人……我们没有反抗教皇旨意的想法。但是，这场审问是错的。作为神的骑士，我不能容忍神圣的审问被玷污。”

挡在冒险者面前的是他一见如故的新朋友，巨龙首的指挥官。精灵的发言听起来非常诚恳，却似乎更加激起了审判官一方的暴怒。双方终究不免刀剑相加。

精灵骑士的战斗方式勇猛无畏，出手却很有分寸，连续击败一个又一个对手而没有造成任何伤残。光之战士本想熟练地混入其中，试试看能不能趁乱打断吉耶姆的腿，可惜总有麻烦的神殿骑士跳出来挡路，奥尔什方又抢着接下对方冲着他来的一记直刺。光从这个角度只能听到清脆的断裂声，还有对面传来的惨叫。

要不说长得高就是好呢。他也想要这么长的腿呀。

光之战士叹了口气，目光移向较低的位置——然后就不免注意到在踩乱的雪地上掉落着什么刺眼的金属物件。

“瞧瞧，这是什么？！”他故意大声喊道。“龙眼念锁？！这不是从神殿骑士的身上掉下来的吗？”

意外让两边的战斗都暂停了一瞬。异端审判官一副深受打击的模样，震惊地喃喃道：“什么？为什么我的骑兵们会有异端者的徽记？！”

“其实也不用看得那么严重。”冒险者挑了挑眉毛。“这种做工粗糙的小玩意儿，乌尔达哈的蓝玉大市场十个铜子儿能买一箱子。”

“胡说八道！” 审判官怒气冲冲地转向他，“关键不是这东西价值多少，而在于它在什么地方发现——先前在弗朗塞尔·艾因哈特的个人所有物中发现了龙眼念锁，乃是颠不可破的铁证……”

“只要距离够近就是异端吗？照你这么说，我只要抓条双足飞龙扔到神殿骑士团的总部，那么整个骑士团都是异端了？！”

吉耶姆审问官涨红了脸，嘴巴张得仿佛能吞下一枚龙蛋。他凸出的眼球像突然想到什么似的震颤着，不怀好意地转向冒险者，而光之战士则挂上了没心没肺的微笑。幸好此时伊修加德的骑士们进行了比较正常的交流。

“实际上，我们在运往艾因哈特家的货物里都发现了龙眼念锁。异端者的嫌疑纯属栽赃，已经是再明白不过的事实！”奥尔什方将剑收回鞘中，行礼之后向审判官解释道。“您不妨命令神殿骑士们仔细检查每个人的行李，或许也有故意被人放进去的念锁。”

“……奥尔什方阁下，看来你说的话确实是有道理的。我必须赶紧回去，查清这事情的真相。”

吉耶姆看上去总算是让步了。不过他临走之前还是用那种阴恻恻的语气向光之战士告别。“冒险者，这次的事情我就不追究了。可别忘了我在占星台给你的忠告。”

光对这种虚弱的威胁不屑一顾。他只是个过客，等找到空飞艇就再也不用和这群愚蠢的老顽固打交道了——他一开始确实是这么想的。

“啊，总之让我们先返回巨龙首营地吧。怎能让恩人继续站在雪中呢。” 清朗的声音在头顶响起。光不太情愿地仰头向上看，奥尔什方高大的影子立即热切遮蔽了他，看上去仿佛恨不得化身为披风将他整个人包裹起来。

回到营地后冒险者收到了整个巨龙首的欢呼和感谢，艾因哈特家也专门派来了使者。不过所有人的热情可能都赶不上奥尔什方阁下本人的。他的笑容简直能融化掉库尔扎斯三个月的坚冰。“嘿嘿……我正想起你在战斗中的英姿，跟你并肩作战真是热血沸腾……那种灼热的气息，太棒了！！！”

等等，灼热的气息听起来怎么有一点奇怪。是他想多了一定是的。

“艾欧泽亚其他地方真的会用火烤来分辨异端吗？真是可怕的习俗——”指挥官身后的金发精灵忧心忡忡地问道。冒险者现在也记住了他的名字，科朗蒂奥，奥尔什方的左右手之一。

“还有库啵是什么意思？”奥尔什方也靠得更近了一点，“是南部的方言吗？”

一种尴尬的羞耻感后知后觉地浮了上来。冒险者把乱七八糟的短发抓挠得更乱了一点，强行用傻笑蒙混过关。“全部都是我胡说的哈哈哈哈，请你们千万不要放在心上。我只是讨厌那个异端审判官而已。”

“没错，你和那家伙对峙时那种威风凛凛的气势，简直像守护领地的雄狮一样勇猛；但是说库啵的时候又如同雏鸟般可爱……啊我是说，只要一想起你那销魂的肉体、强硬的风格，我就忍耐不住……”

光之战士热得捂住了脸。

……这家伙不会对我有那个意思吧？这不是他第一次产生类似的疑惑。虽然前几次都被奥尔什方后来的奇妙操作一一推翻了。不过光实在缺少和人产生亲密关系的经验。他的脑子一直有点混乱，只能记得最近五年左右的事情；拂晓的同事虽然友好，但也很懂得保持距离。总之在恋爱方面他很难寻找到什么优秀的参考，只能把被一群美丽女孩抢着付账的桑科瑞德当成最佳榜样。

反正奥尔什方阁下只是口头上不吝赞美，还没有送我什么值钱的财物，这就肯定不是追求的意思……对吧？光犹犹豫豫地想着，又不禁唾弃自己的观点太过物质。他思考再三还是扔掉这些杂念，专心解决眼前的问题。

虽然帮助弗朗塞尔解决了一时的危机，但那个阴险又神秘的异端审问官总让他觉得还有内情。然而冒险者自己也没想到，这一点怀疑的种子会以一种可怕又惨烈的方式开花结果。

在白云崖前哨一个隐蔽角落的雪堆里，光之战士发现了一具和异端审问官吉耶姆看起来一模一样的尸体，以及染血的任命书。再加上几名不小心目击到可疑情况的士兵的证词，真相终于浮出了水面。白云崖前哨的总队长德里耶蒙被“审问官是伪装的异端者”这个事实彻底震惊了，不得不领着一队骑士与冒名顶替者以及他召唤而来的龙族眷属进行战斗。在人数和战斗力都处于劣势的情况下，异端者很快落败了。

冒险者挥下最后一斧。但就在他收回武器的刹那，一种熟悉的眩晕感占据了身体。“超越之力”发动了。他的脑袋又晕又胀，一幕幕色彩斑斓的画面从眼前溜过，许多人的嘴不断张阖，却只能听清只言片语。

“……希瓦……圣女大人……”“……龙血……”“不会赞同……”“揭穿……伊修加德……骗局……” “……等待……他们发现……”

醒来的时候冒险者发现自己被搬运回了巨龙首营地。这让他有点点雀跃，毕竟他已经迷上这里的热饮了。

“好些了吗？”病床边传来熟悉的声音。精灵骑士浅蓝色的头发柔顺地垂在额前，忧心忡忡的声线比以往听起来都要低沉。“这就是醉以太的症状吗？看到你那种仿佛陷入痛苦无法自拔的样子，我的心都要碎了……”

“不要紧，是超越之力的副作用。我已经习惯了。”光赶紧回答。

“超越之力，是这么令人痛苦的能力吗？？”

“没那么严重。顶多就像宿醉之后的头疼，而且清醒后很快就消失了。”

奥尔什方看起来并没有完全接受。他端来一杯散发着奶香的热饮，还准备了冰块和毛巾。“所以你更需要哪种？热饮还是冷敷？”

光不禁露出了有点懒散的笑容，拿起杯子，从手心到胃里都暖呼呼的。他比较习惯于在超越之力发动之后一群人围着问他看到了什么内幕，而不是关心他本人的情况。但换一种体验倒也不坏。

……实际上，艾欧泽亚擅长战斗的人很多，拥有超越之力的也不止一个；他只是凑巧把二者结合起来，才拥有了对蛮神超常发挥的战斗力。虽然时常提醒自己要把心态放平，可别真把自己看成什么了不起的拯救世界的英雄，然而冒险者还是不能免俗地暗暗希望自己是特别的——至少在某些人心目中是特别，唯一的那一个。

“在和那个异端者交战的时候，我看见了一些事。他们的计划似乎不仅仅是杀害真正的异端审问官并取而代之，还有其他的阴谋。”

光尽可能地把自己看到的画面描述了出来：疲倦的人类，可疑的咒术师，龙族眷属……一些人仿佛被蛊惑一般饮下某种液体，接着就发出了痛苦的哀嚎，身体也逐渐发生异变。画面的最后是龙……更多的龙。

听完一切的精灵陷入沉思。“异端者们进行的某种仪式吗……可是，‘揭穿伊修加德的骗局’？什么意思？？”

光摇了摇头。“我也不明白。”

“这个国家的确存在许多令人忧心的现状。在现实的藩篱面前，我经常感到自己是多么得力不从心。我真心觉得我们早就应该打开束缚，喜欢的人就应该用爱来拉近彼此。这样才好……这样才好不是吗！！！”奥尔什方的笑容又重新回到脸上。他猛地站了起来，连骑士的裙甲都仿佛因为那股气势而颤抖。“不过，好在有你这样热情又强大的朋友给予我们支持和帮助。你那销魂的肉体，高超的武技，还有全心全意维护朋友的率真个性，总是给予我源源不断的勇气……我相信事情总会渐渐往好的一面转化——没错，每次看到你，我都由衷地这么想。”

“……啊。”再次感到语言枯竭的冒险者只能惯性地将好听的话照单全收。

“好消息是，期盼已久的飞空艇情报到了！目击者应该已经在外面了……赶快去跟他谈谈吧。”

光之战士暗暗感叹事情总算回到了正轨，虽然绕了一个大圈子。不过，一想到马上就要离开温暖的巨龙首，而下次经过此地还不知何年何月，光的内心有些自己也解释不清的沮丧。

“所以，你很快就要出发了吗？” 奥尔什方目光灼灼地盯着他，手里握着的杯子里散发着库尔扎斯高原茶叶特有的清香。“那么今天晚上让我们来尽情地……”

“我不下棋。”光之战士残忍地拒绝。“也没空做身体特训。”

“……唔，不行就算了。你有要事在身嘛。不过你要是哪天想玩了，我随时在营地恭候。”精灵仍然笑着，目光中飞快地跃过一点点受打击的神色。“毕竟你是最棒的啊！！！”

TBC


	3. 骤变

帝国南方堡那一场宏大的战斗之后，艾欧泽亚各国获得了短暂的喘息之机。出于各方面的考虑，沙之家迁移的事情也很快被摆上日程。

光之战士作为拂晓血盟的跑腿先驱，自然义不容辞地加入开拓团，率先在摩杜纳展开据点的建设工作。为了保持中立的立场，拂晓血盟的成员都认为应当和三大国的中枢保持距离，当然这也就导致新基地的物资支援捉襟见肘。冒险者完全没有想到，在这种情况下自己居然还会被一笔之财砸中脑袋。

“是伊修加德的福尔唐家……从巨龙首营地送来的物资！” 开拓团的成员们私底下交头接耳。“我们和那边有那么好的交情吗？” “嘿，还不是靠那位击败了盖乌斯的英雄……听说当初寻找飞空艇的时候他们……”

光之战士再次想起桑科瑞德和他的妹子团，这次连那点为数不多的羞愧感也抛到脑后。物质就物质吧，这种被人从遥远的地方关怀和支持的感觉，真的……好棒啊。

“……但是，这批物资没能成功送到摩杜纳。在库尔扎斯地区被谜样的盗贼团伙劫走了。”传讯的人大喘气了片刻，这才把话说完。

光差点一个趔趄栽倒。不过，冒险者的人生总是这样大起大落。他和拂晓血盟的朋友们说明了这个突发情况，然后立刻动身去了一趟库尔扎斯。不得不说，从丧灵钟出发总算比从黄昏湾近多了。

巨龙首营地热情澎湃地欢迎了他的来访，连物资被劫这种打击也不能动摇指挥官的好心情。奥尔什方阁下不但大度地表示无需介怀，甚至毫不犹豫地说会继续争取上面的支持，为开拓团再次提供支援。不过，他也有些担忧地提到，一个围绕着号称“冰之巫女”的异端者首领的组织，最近在库尔扎斯展开了一系列有预谋的犯罪活动；很可能他们就是这次劫案的元凶。

“……圣女？”这个词勾起了冒险者不太靠得住的记忆。“怎么感觉在哪里听过。”

“你上次发动超越之力的时候，似乎洞察了他们的某个阴谋。当时也提到了圣女。还有骗局。”奥尔什方兴奋地补充道。光不好意思地挠了挠头，自告奋勇地表示要去异端者团伙经常活动的地区调查一番。

“哈，我就知道你肯定会去的！虽然支援物资被抢是件遗憾的事情，但是没想到又能见到你的汗水洒在这雪原上了！！！”精灵骑士大为赞叹，顺便又夸奖了一番冒险者实力的进步，说他简简单单的一个动作、举手投足都散发着强大和自信的霸气。光之战士被对方那种诚恳的语气说得都快相信了，似乎再过两天，自己动动手指头就能把利维亚桑当做黄铜泥鳅捏死。

他踏着轻飘飘的脚步沿着小路向中央高地的西侧进发，很快，确实找到了一些异端者的行踪。但他们最后出没的地点是危险又陡峭的冰雪绝壁，冰面后面似乎藏着一些暗道，作为初次到达这里的人，贸然进去打探实在是不明智。于是光退回去，在夜晚到来前赶回了巨龙首。精灵骑士果然还坐在指挥官专门的座位上，双眼热切地盯着营地的门。冒险者出现的一瞬间他便站了起来。

“其实你一离开我就后悔了，朋友。我应该和你一起去探个究竟的……但是没办法，作为营地的指挥者我有太多无法脱身的责任。我只能不断想象着你的战斗雄姿。强韧的肉体施展出优雅的一击……太棒了……唉，如果时间允许的话，我真的很想请你和我对练。不过还是先听听你的发现吧？” 奥尔什方双手背在身后，热切地向他弯下腰来。

冒险者大致地说明了自己这一路的发现。精灵指挥官引导他走到大厅中最显眼的沙盘附近，脱下手铠，纤长有力的手指指点着地图最西面的山脉和峭壁。“……就是在这里消失的？”

“没错。”

“嗯，很显然，存在一条秘密通道，连接着库尔扎斯高地和他们的藏身处……如果他们的目的是……白云崖要塞，或石卫塔……”精灵骑士一面自言自语一面飞快地在高低不平的地形图上摆放木制的骑士模型。光当然没有打扰他，自己也伸长了脖子。在精灵的指点下，高地的每一处险峻或薄弱处也在冒险者面前变得清晰了起来，而不再是一片相似的茫茫原野。

冒险者发觉奥尔什方对伊修加德附近的地形地貌熟悉到了如指掌的地步，甚至也包括格里达尼亚的北部和帝国的一部分；他对大陆各国的地理和人文也颇为了解，据说这就是福尔唐家积极雇佣外来者的好处。

这家伙，或许有将来成为洞悉全局的统帅的资质呢。光有些讪讪地想。而我就只适合在最前方冲锋陷阵吧。

“……关于那些异端者的活动，我会去联络教皇厅的神殿骑士，请他们也想想对策。听说新任神殿骑士团长是个明理的人，肯定会有个妥善的处置。” 最终，奥尔什方从沙盘上分出神来，微笑着说道。“你告诉开拓团那边不必在意支援物资的事。啊，不过你要是愿意留在我这里的话，我就另派人去送信吧？？”

冒险者看了看地图上那条通往摩杜纳的羊肠小道，爽快地留下来蹭了一顿饭。

俗话说的好，同一只羊不应当被剪毛两次。

当奥尔什方第二次为了开拓团筹集到的物资被抢走的时候，冒险者已经出离愤怒了。彼时他正呆在巨龙首营地的会客室里，与来自伊修加德皇都的特使会面——具体地说，是阿尔菲诺和代表圣座的神殿骑士团总长就伊修加德和开拓团未来的联系与合作交换了宝贵的意见，双方都对帝国的动向以及艾欧泽亚周边地区的蛮神活动表示关切；而光之战士只负责时不时地发出一些“嗯。” “啊。” “哦？” 之类的语气词。

艾默里克是一位姿容端丽、举止优雅的黑发精灵，而且就他所处的高位而言，实在是异常得年轻。不过即便是很多方面足够迟钝的光之战士，也能从他的谈吐中意识到他那出类拔萃的政治手腕和外交天赋。有时候光不禁在走神时想，或许被誉为神童的阿尔菲诺成年后就会变成那个样子——艾默里克异父异母的孪生兄弟，白发版。

就在讨论顺利进行的当中，一名气喘吁吁的传令员冲了进来，通知他们运输队再次受到了冰之巫女所率领的异端者的袭击。原本计划送往开拓团的物资被抢夺一空……其中还包括大量运往工房的水晶。

水晶这个词立刻让阿尔菲诺和冒险者都警觉起来。他们在神殿骑士的随行下去了袭击现场查看，各种线索再次把异端者逃离的路线指向披雪大冰壁。冰壁之后的地貌极其复杂，到处都有可能被异端者设下陷阱和埋伏。神殿骑士非常谨慎地进入岩石的缝隙之间，但直到夜幕降临，探查工作也只推进了一点点。

“这是个大工程，不是马上就能调查完毕的。幸好我们人手够足，恐怕有个三五天的功夫就能摸清他们行动的路线了。”神殿骑士的队长对冒险者说道。“我建议二位先回营地休息，我们夜间会派人在出口处把守，明天继续未完成的探索。”

“辛苦了。”阿尔菲诺彬彬有礼地向他道谢，“我们回去吧，艾默里克阁下和奥尔什方阁下一定都等待着我们的回音呢。”

“啊！！！我等你好久了！”巨龙首的指挥官果然在对他们翘首以盼。“一想到你去追查那些可恶的异端者，我就坐立难安！！想必你来到这里，已经身心疲惫手脚冰凉了吧？那就赶快来我的房间里暖暖身子……”

“太感谢了。我的确很怕冷。”阿尔菲诺回答。

冒险者发誓他从精灵英俊的脸上看出了一丝尴尬。他笑了起来，拍了拍骑士停在半空的手臂。这让奥尔什方马上精神焕发起来。

“艾默里克殿下仍在会客室等待。晚宴已经准备好了，请两位现在就进去吧。”

会客室中，艾默里克和奥尔什方分别坐在长桌的两端，光之战士和阿尔菲诺被安排在主宾的位置，再两侧是骑士团的部下；至于为什么冒险者的座位紧贴着奥尔什方而阿尔菲诺更靠近艾默里克，大概只是纯粹的巧合。

一名在营地厨房工作的精灵走了进来，为长桌边上的宾客斟酒。他从皇都的使者开始，越过年幼的阿尔菲诺，依次倒满每只杯子；最后轮到冒险者和巨龙首的指挥官。“啊，这是圣达奈芬酒！看这精心的准备……肯定是奥雷勒吧。真是的，都说过不用那么费心了的！” 奥尔什方愉快地举杯向宾客们致意。

圣殿骑士团的总长也微笑着举起银杯；他拒绝了往酒中添加冰块的提议。“圣达奈芬酒以永不结冰的‘圣人之泪’酿造，”他笑着对冒险者解释道，“应当品尝它原本的风味。” 

醇厚的美酒和丰盛的菜肴令营地的气氛缓和下来。神殿骑士团的总长听取了阿尔菲诺关于披雪大冰壁的汇报，表示这确实是一起有组织的严重事件，命令部下尽可能给予调查工作协助；鉴于异端者最近的活动愈发大胆，圣座也一定会支持他的决定。

光之战士对信者和异端者的立场都毫不关心，他只想着早一天找到那群人的藏身之处，就能早一天把被劫走的物资抢回来——那可是奥尔什方辛辛苦苦争取来的援助，他连摸都没摸过呢。而身边的主人则不停地劝他多吃一点，填饱肚子才好继续次日的工作。光在过度热情的邀请下一不小心吃到噎住，一手捶着胸口一手摸索酒杯，试图把堵在喉咙里的东西冲下去。奥尔什方连忙将自己的杯子递到他嘴边。冒险者也顾不得思考，拿起来一饮而尽。他尴尬地表示抱歉，而奥尔什方看起来似乎相当愉快；他毫不介意地再次往同一只杯子里倒满了酒，自己慢慢啜饮起来。

晚宴过后，巨龙首的指挥官再次凑近冒险者，以三分歉疚和十二分的热忱向他解说道，因为营地一下子驻扎了许多神殿骑士，所有的空营房都住满了，因此今夜只能请求冒险者委屈地与指挥官本人分享一间营房。虽然光觉得精灵说出提议时的语调有些颤抖，但鉴于之前的种种亲身体验，他还是对奥尔什方本人的过度正直充满信任的。于是他毫不犹豫地答应下来。

当晚，光之战士抱着自己为数不多的个人物品走进奥尔什方的卧室，心脏诡异地加快了跳动。他在门外探头探脑：这里和普通的士兵营房没什么两样，或许更宽敞一些，除了眼熟的铁架子之外还有沉重的沙袋，杠铃等道具。不过指挥官本人倒不在室内。有些奇怪的是，营房的窗户竟然大开着，凌冽的寒风把窗帘和雪片一起卷进室内，发出不详的尖啸声。

光放下东西，在房内转了一圈，然后出去询问了几名奥尔什方的部下。众人异口同声地表示，自从晚宴过后就没有人再见过指挥官本人。

这可就有点异常了。光之战士挠挠头，脑海中浮现出没多久之前站在沙之家的大门外，里面一片寂静的场景。他赶紧摇头把这份不吉利的预感甩掉，再次走进卧室，仔细地检查了每一处，发现靠近窗户的地方有地板被砸坏的痕迹。床单上也有不正常的褶皱。他伸出脑袋看向窗外，这才注意到雪地上有一个深坑，仿佛什么沉重的东西从上方掉落了下去。

奥尔什方从窗户跳出去了？

这莫非是某种巨龙首特色的解酒方式，比如说来一场说走就走的冬泳？？虽然听起来不可思议，但顺着他这位朋友的特殊脑回路考虑，似乎也完全说得通。

冒险者为难地在卧室里踱来踱去，最终还是决定追上去看看。虽然概率很低，但万一那家伙在冰湖里泡抽了筋也是很危险的。光之战士轻巧地撑着窗台一跃而下，落在雪堆上，顺着肉眼可见的脚印追了出去。

在库尔扎斯的夜间追踪痕迹其实相当困难。月亮在云层之后时隐时现，冷风撩起的大量积雪像沙尘暴一般遮蔽人的视野。冒险者顶着风雪艰难地辨认着地上的脚印，内心痛骂精灵骑士是个肌肉笨蛋，非要在这种时候去冬泳——然而，很快他就意识到痕迹有些不对劲。铁甲靴踏出的“脚印”步幅越来越大，歪歪斜斜，像不在乎方向一样横冲直撞；再后来，干脆无法辨认那是否是脚印了，雪地上只能看出两道深深的沟壑，以及洒在四周的暗红液滴。

那是血。

冒险者胸口猛地一沉，仿佛吞进了一口土属性的水晶，从胃里一直沉到肠子。幸好血迹的量看上去并不算大。他继续往前奔走，又发现了残破的铠甲，似乎是被什么锐利的东西撕破、扯坏的。

堂堂巨龙首的指挥官，福尔唐家的骑士，该不会被雪原上的野兽分吃了吧？？光无论如何也难以接受。他犹豫了一瞬是否应该掉头回去请神殿骑士帮忙找人，但仔细一想现在整个营地最能打的或许也就是他自己。倘若奥尔什方真的被某种蛮神级别的怪物袭击，那也只有自己尽快赶去才有救人的希望。

于是冒险者狠狠地拍了拍脑袋让自己保持清醒，继续踏雪狂奔。结果因为情绪过度高昂、一不小心被藏在雪堆下的一块滑溜溜的岩石绊了一跤。他整个人顺着一道缓坡骨碌碌地往下滚，几乎蜷成一个雪球。好在在缓坡的尽头他撞上了什么东西—— 一头巨大的，坚硬的野兽。

光猛地来了个后跳，虽然跑出来太急没带武器，但他也很擅长利用不同的地形作战。然而野兽似乎并没有攻击的意图，而是发出了痛苦的，疑惑的低吼声。那是一头龙蜥般的生物，大约有两头陆行鸟叠起来那么高；鳞片的颜色很特别，是那种巨大冰块反射出的极淡的蓝色。龙形生物也拥有一双美丽的眼睛，虹膜纯净得如同库尔扎斯高原上的晴空。

光之战士警惕地和龙形生物对峙。他注意到龙的腹甲处少了几个鳞片，上面还有凝固的血迹。难道说自己看到的血迹就是从那里来的？

另外，龙的双足在原地不安移动着，利爪下放也踏着熟悉的东西——扯破的锁子甲。

冒险者倒吸一口冷气。一种匪夷所思、几乎可以说是幻想的可能性劈头盖脸地罩下来，敲得他晕头转向。

那条龙是奥尔什方。

奥尔什方变成了龙。

TBC


	4. 遮掩

冒险者一步，一步地靠近了雪中那头苍蓝色的怪物。对方并没有逃跑，而是一动不动，堪称乖巧地凝视着他。直到光之战士大胆地伸出手，接触到了它颈部的鳞片；它立即歪了歪脖子，像是讨好一般在他手心蹭了蹭。

这可……更糟糕了。

冒险者双手插进毛绒绒的头发，嘴里不停地念叨着不可能不可能。然后如他所愿的，一阵锐利的头痛袭击了他——超越之力发动了。

他看见蓝发的骑士原本表情愉快地走进营房，将一只酒杯放在柜子上；忽然，奥尔什方仿佛被一种极大的痛苦控制了，整个人半跪在地；那种剧烈的痛苦让他攥紧床单，甚至一拳一拳地砸在地板上，咬紧的牙关坚持不发出一点声音。最后精灵猛然站了起来，看向窗外，玻璃的反光印出了什么，令他剧烈地颤抖。精灵推开窗，几乎是从上方跌落了下去。随后，他踉踉跄跄地在雪地里奔跑起来。

接下来就是比较混乱又血腥的部分……奔跑的精灵栽倒在缓坡底部，膨胀的肌肉和骨骼撑破了甲胄，发出令人牙酸的撕裂声；各种色彩和形状杂乱地掠过眼帘，锐利的脚爪，细长的瞳孔，还有那象征力量和恐惧的巨大双翼。

光猛然从回忆中浮起来，像溺水之人被托出水面。他想起来了，自己从冒充吉耶姆的人濒死的记忆中也看到过类似的画面。这就是信仰龙神和圣女的异端者的法术吗？

不过现在比起搞清楚罪魁祸首，更加现实的危机已经烧到了眉毛上。光之战士满脸痛苦地看着这头熟悉又陌生的“龙族”，嘴里好像被塞了一大把多玛青梅。他的眼前已经不可避免地冒出了种种生动的画面：弗朗塞尔不过是拿着龙眼念锁就会被审判为异端者，那他大模大样地牵着一条龙出现在库尔扎斯的要塞，恐怕要被伊修加德人抓去当柴火烧；奥尔什方·龙的脑袋会被用来装饰他自己的营地大门——这下巨龙首就真的是名副其实，拥有灵魂。

怎么办？怎么办？？

光急得连牙关都哆嗦起来，恨不得啃掉自己的手指。他只是个普通的冒险者，没有那种丰富广博的魔法知识，也缺少灵活掩盖问题的一肚子坏水。他能想出的唯一办法就是逃跑，带着奥尔什方跑到大陆的最南端去，以采集和捕鱼为生；要是帝国打过来就大家一起完蛋。但他毕竟做不出临阵逃脱的事。

那就只能暂时藏起来，研究出解救的办法再说了；幸好这里距离摩杜纳不远，萨雷安的贤人是无所不能的——他这么安慰自己。冒险者冲着龙大喊，“奥尔什方，你认得我对吗？？”

龙愉快地动了动脖子，仿佛在表达“肯定”。

“那你还认得路吗？能背我一起行动吗？？”

龙温顺地低下头，露出脊背。光此时也顾不上什么礼貌，直接跳上去骑在鳞片滑溜溜的背脊上，尽可能地搂住脖子。“你能飞吗？跑也行——来，我们往南走，越快越好……”

他的新任坐骑抖了抖翅膀，强健的大腿前后摆动，在雪地上小跑起来。有时它还会跳起来滑翔一小段再落下，但似乎并不能像真正的龙族那样飞上高空；这也难怪，人家并没有从小学习飞翔这门技能。

“……等等，方向错了，错了！！”风雪中很容易迷失方向是一回事，但当冒险者眼前巨龙首营地的轮廓越来越清晰又是另一回事。光本来以为可以信任当地龙的方向感，他的信心倒也没错；龙显然是认路的，可它只想回到自己熟悉的地方去。

明明还是人类的时候知道拼命逃出去，现在反而不记得了吗？光绝望地揪着龙头部的脊状凸起大喊：“不能去那个地方，你会害死我们的！！！”

龙总算好像听进去一点，迟疑地停下脚步。

不过停在这里也不是办法，雪地上的巨大怪物太明显了，等不到次日他们就会被一群巡逻的士兵包围。光之战士急中生智，脱掉外衣盖住龙的头部，把它藏在营地附近一座石桥的下面，嘱咐它千万不要乱跑；然后自己先过去和站岗的骑士打了个招呼，请他赶紧通知科朗蒂奥阁下和雅埃勒阁下。

这件事瞒不了所有人，他必须冒险决定哪些人可以成为自己的“同谋”。

或许是因为奥尔什方过去的言传身教，营地的士兵大多都对冒险者极为尊重；光之战士在营地门口原地打了会儿转就见到了匆匆赶来的两名骑士。他们也被冒险者仿佛被魔界花亲过一样的严峻脸色吓到了。

“……你们相信我吗？”光开门见山地问道。“奥尔什方阁下是我的朋友，我绝对不会害他。”

两人都傻乎乎地点头。“至少队长对您——”雅埃勒才说了一半就被科朗蒂奥捅了一手肘。“我们和队长一样，绝对信任您。”

“好的。奥尔什方的身上发生了糟糕的事——我怀疑和今晚的晚宴以及异端者有关。我想他是中毒了；但他的情况却绝对不能出现在伊修加德人面前……我必须尽快把他送到拂晓血盟，只有萨雷安贤人们才能救他。”

两人都震惊地捂住嘴，防止自己发出惊呼。“……中毒？？队长现在怎么样，我们能看看他吗？？？”

“暂时不行。他的状况……十分糟糕。同时，我还必须请你们向其他人保密。异端者正在披雪大冰壁后面蠢蠢欲动，肯定在酝酿什么更大的阴谋，巨龙首营地绝对不能乱起来。”

两名骑士手足无措地摇头，“可是，可是，队长不在营地这件事，是无论如何不可能隐瞒下去的……皇都来的特使也还在这里——”

“所以我需要你们的配合，先把情况稳住……艾默里克殿下那里我会和他解释……”光之战士也觉得自己的说法很牵强，可是他实在找不出更好的借口。“拜托了……请相信我吧，这件事关乎奥尔什方的性命和声誉，请你们一定要帮助我。”

“但是，我们实在不知道该怎么做……”

冒险者翻了翻自己的行囊，找出一整棵蔫头巴脑的婴猴薄荷。“把这个吃下去，雅埃勒阁下。”

“唉？？？”

几分钟之后，全身浮肿并冒出红斑的雅埃勒痛苦地躺在奥尔什方的营房里，用被子盖住身体的绝大部分和半张脸。光之战士又摸出了自己常用的各色染剂，还就寒冰蓝还是古菩猩猩灰和科朗蒂奥唇枪舌剑了一番，终于给躺在床上的“病人”染出了近似奥尔什方的发色。完成这一切后，他们才通知军医以及驻扎的神殿骑士，并命令营地立即戒严，仔细调查今晚宴会上接近过酒菜的每一人。

在散播出“奥尔什方阁下被异端者毒害，无法起身办公”的消息后，光之战士趁着营地混乱起来的时机偷偷从后门溜了出去。他摸黑找到了石桥的下面，结果再次眼前一黑——奥尔什方不见了。

我龙呢？我那么大一条龙呢？？

光急得上窜下跳，又不敢大声喊，只得沿着结冰的河面在附近乱找，还毫无意义地乱砸冰元精泄愤。或许是他的诚意终于感动了十二神，没走多远他终于想起来——那座桥附近本来好像没有那么大一个雪堆？

冒险者转头跑回去，这次仔细观察才发现，桥边的积雪被大量挪动过，地上有拖痕，而雪堆的一角还有一具硕大的暴雪古苔猩猩的尸体。他犹豫地碰了碰怪物的皮，忽然雪堆上方猛地探出一个冰蓝的龙头来，眼球动了动。随后，古苔猩猩的尸体像一扇门似的被往外推了推，露出一条缝来。

光侧身走了进去，然后一脚踩空，幸好被龙的尾巴托了一下腰部。他这才注意到雪堆内部的地面比外面低了不少，一面背靠岩石，侧面的积雪是夯实的，最后利用古苔猩猩合拢。难怪在一片冰天雪地里根本发现不了。

这条龙竟然利用地形、积雪和怪物，在这看似毫无障碍物的地方挖出了防御工事！不愧是你啊奥尔什方！！！

既然有智力那就好办了。光之战士鼓励地拍了拍龙的颈部，再次嘱咐它一定要躲避其他人的视线。他说得很慢、同时观察龙的眼睛，注意到它的瞳孔在黑暗中扩大了少许，似乎真的听懂了一部分。之后光又检查了一番龙的身体，发现腹部和背部的鳞片都有缺损，或许是在变化的过程中因为痛苦抓伤的，但也毫无办法。他可不擅长回复法术，唯一的救援技术是内丹和浴血。愁来愁去，他才想起自己身上还带着开拓团的通讯珠。

光之战士紧急呼叫了丧灵钟的石之家，用一种古怪又急迫的语气恳求那些精通魔法的朋友祝他一臂之力——于里昂热，雅·修特拉，帕帕力莫，哪怕桑科瑞德也行。他也不敢说明原因，就请他们无论如何直接来库尔扎斯高地帮忙，是生死攸关的大事。

他没敢回营地，甚至不敢点篝火，就缩在雪堆下面凑合了一夜。

醒来的时候，光发现冰蓝色的龙充满信赖地挤在他身边，原先在背后收拢的双翼充分展开，像伞一样为他遮蔽了外面漏进来的风雪。

“你果然还是老样子……”光哭笑不得地摸摸它。“我会把你变回来，我保证。” 

不会让任何人类伤害你。

TBC


	5. 寒冰

“……这就是你说的生死攸关的状况？” 雅·修特拉习惯性地将头歪向一边，白皙的拳头敲打着脸颊。“新坐骑？？”

光之战士像抓到救命稻草一样拼命点头，然后拼命摇头。他连说带比划，总算让博学的猫魅搞清楚了事情的前因后果。“从人转变成龙族？这可还真是……新鲜。”

“大概是某种秘药的效果，我曾经看过那些人的记忆——”冒险者说出了自己的推测。“不管怎么说，总归脱离不了魔法的范畴。也只有你们能救他了。”

雅修特拉微笑起来。“感谢你出的难题。”她戴上萨雷安特制的面具，绕着浅蓝色的龙走了一圈。“嗯……以太的状况的确十分混乱，也十分混沌……有的地方密度奇高，血液的流速也不同寻常……”

光之战士紧张地摸着龙脖子，仿佛在等待医生给自己亲生的儿女下诊断书。最终雅修特拉取下面具，遗憾地说道，“的确是从未见过的状况。我会把这个状况告诉于里昂热，让他调查一下他那无所不能的图书收藏——”

“那你能救救急吗？”光指着巨龙说道，“他不能留在这里，伊修加德人和龙族打了一千年，见龙就杀恐怕已经刻入他们的以太链了。我也没法解释他就是奥尔什方，没人会相信我——就算相信，以伊修加德正教的偏执程度，也会以异端的罪名把他干掉。”

“你的意思是让我把它藏起来？”

“……藏起来，带到别的地方，怎样都好。”光用力点头，“可以用传送魔法帮帮他吗？先在石之家住一段时间，我会向敏菲利亚和塔塔露道歉的。实在不行拜托西德帮忙——”

“最大的困难是移动。利用共鸣在以太之光之间传送只有本人才能轻松操作，而携带其他东西就相对困难得多，一般来说我们带上自己身上穿的衣服和武器就是极限了。更别说这么大的，呃，生物。有种古代魔法或许可以将它送入地脉，但我不保证事后还能完整地找回来。” 

光打了个寒颤。雅·修特拉什么都好，就是比较擅长用特别平静的语气说出恐怖的内容。

“目前来看，较为安全的方法是利用水晶在这里设置一个小型魔法屏障。可以迷惑大部分人的视线，让他们看不到里面的情况。但这只是暂时的，倘若有人想要强行闯入——” 猫魅继续说道。“至少能给它逃走的时间。”

“那就拜托你了。”光感激涕零地点头不止，“还有，能不能拜托你给他一个再生？”

回到巨龙首营地，光迎头就撞见了神殿骑士团的总长。“冒险者阁下！！！昨晚竟发生了那样的大事，您为何不第一时间通知我？虽然我只是教皇厅派的代表，但我们的骑士被异端者谋害，这样的危机我也无论如何必须出一份力。”

艾默里克殿下就是有这样的魅力：尽管他说的话里有指责的意思，但那优美的声调、诚挚的语气，又会令人感觉如沐春风，仿佛被恭维了一般。光现在最最头疼地就是面对这个人。他尴尬地小声解释，说昨晚事发突然，他被奥尔什方痛苦的样子吓到了，脑子一热就跑出去追击可能是犯人的踪影——虽然一无所获，只好回来请科朗蒂奥等人帮忙封锁消息，又紧急联络了拂晓血盟的同伴。起先他还说得有些磕磕巴巴，然而随着故事的展开，连他自己也越来越理直气壮，好像这些就是事情的真相一般。

过去，撒谎绝对不是光之战士的强项；但遇到这件荒唐的事情之后，他睁眼说瞎话的本领得到了质的飞跃。

最终艾默里克也只能表示关怀地点点头。“感谢您为奥尔什方阁下所做的一切！您真是一位可敬的朋友。虽然我现在身负使节的职责，但以我个人的立场，也希望能为我们的骑士尽绵薄之力。”

“十分感谢您，艾默里克殿下。”

“说到异端者，”阿尔菲诺精神抖擞地从营房里走出来，“我们今天继续去披雪大冰壁寻找异端者进入的坑道？我已经通知水晶义勇队前来帮忙了，伊达和帕帕力莫说他们也会来。”

光本想说自己还有别的事，但转念一想，为了解开奥尔什方身上的诅咒，最短刀直入的办法就是找到始作俑者——那个冰之巫女绝对逃不了干系。于是他一口答应下来。

在前往大冰壁的路上，光总算把昨夜真正的历险对阿尔菲诺和盘托出。年幼的精灵顿时也被惊吓得不轻。“奥尔什方阁下变成了……这怎么可能？就算是异端者搞的鬼……从来没听说过哪种毒药能起到令人变形的效果……”

“……或许是某种诅咒？”光不太确定地问。

水晶义勇队的总帅摇头晃脑，“我和阿莉塞小时候听祖父讲过一个故事。一位美丽的少女因为父亲的债务，被迫嫁给了受诅咒变为野兽的男子，然后她渐渐爱上了……”

“……这里既没有美女也没有野兽。”光之战士冲他露出一个邪魅的冷笑，“要是异端者要求结婚才肯解开诅咒的话，我就把你嫁过去。”

年幼的精灵双眼圆瞪。他一瞬间非常怀念过去那个和拉诺西亚老水牛一样吃苦耐劳的光之战士，而不是眼前这个浑身带刺的陌生家伙。

“总之，我们可以直接质问那些异端者……和他们谈判……”他小声建议道。光之战士满意地点了点头。  
“正合我意。”

进入冰壁之后，光之战士果然表现出比以往更加高昂的战斗激情，他抡圆了战斧扫荡各类龙族眷属，对冰狼芬里尔拳打脚踢。或许是因为他殴打怪物的手法太过残忍，没有走出很远，那位神秘的冰之巫女便现身了。

“……我的名字是伊赛勒。”

异端者的圣女自我介绍道。她声称他们的目的是为了和平，为了终结伊修加德与龙族那无尽的战争，为所有憎恨和悲哀的循环画上句号。她希望光之战士能够理解并见证他们的战斗。不过光之战士对她的大道理一个字也没听进去。

“我才不管你们有什么理由，你的手下给我的朋友下了毒，害他变成了怪物。你敢说你不知道这事？？？”

“难道说他们真的……”银发的女精灵陷入沉思。“原本我是不赞成这个计划的。但如果……如果你的朋友身体发生了异变，那说明他本身就是罪人的后代。”

“哈？？？”

“人类对龙族犯下了原初的罪。罪孽的血脉流淌在他们的身体中……只有这样的人和他们的后代，才会被‘龙血’激活。”

“龙血！你的手下给我的朋友灌下了龙血对不对！！”光之战士恍然大悟。他突然想起自己在和那个假冒的异端审问官吵架的时候随口乱说的话来——  
……我只要抓条双足飞龙扔到神殿骑士团的总部，那么整个骑士团都是异端了？！

“我明白了！” 他气得一拍大腿，“你们本来的目标是艾默里克！！我就奇怪为什么挑这个时机下手……你们想要让神殿骑士团总部Duang地变出一条龙，动摇伊修加德正教的根本！！” 

而且这个计划还受了光之战士本人的启发。

冰之巫女对他的指控一言不发。光又联想起那个假审问官临死前的记忆。“你们自己也会举行某种仪式，喝下龙血变成龙——”

冰之巫女总算点了一下头。“那是某些同志在迫不得已的情况下采取的增加战力的手段。虽然我个人并不赞同……然而我也没有什么立场指责他们。”她后面的话音越来越低，融化成一声叹息。

“我不管你们的立场，有本事你和我一对一打一架，我赢了你就得把我的朋友变回来。我保证不向伊修加德人报告你们逃跑的路线。”光之战士抛出了自以为很有诱惑力的条件。

“抱歉，我无意与你战斗。” 冰之巫女回答。“我们也会继续与伊修加德的罪人奋战到底。请记住我今天的话吧，光之战士。”

之后她就传送跑了，气得光之战士差点砸了以太之光。“下次我们再见到她，不要废话，你从前面分散她的注意力，我从后方偷袭，直接把她绑起来。” 他转头对阿尔菲诺嘱咐道，年幼的精灵只得连连点头。“咱们捉住以后就对她严刑拷问，实在不行把桑科瑞德叫来，让他负责拔指甲。”

在你心中桑科瑞德到底是个什么形象，阿尔菲诺偷偷在心中感叹。

“我认为你的推测是正确的。”在返回营地的途中，少年天才的白发精灵和光之战士仔细回想了一下前夜的宴会。“你之前说过，他们顶替了真正的异端审问官，嫁祸弗朗塞尔阁下，也是为了抹黑四大家族之一艾因哈特家的名誉，进而削弱天火要塞群的守备。可惜这个计划被奥尔什方阁下挫败了。所以他们又派人潜入巨龙首营地，本想寻找时机陷害奥尔什方阁下；然而，艾默里克阁下的到访让他们看到了绝佳的机会。如果能直接对神殿骑士团的总长降下诅咒，对整个骑士团的战力、乃至伊修加德正教都是一个沉重的打击。”

“我昨晚已经拜托科朗蒂奥仔细检查梅德吉丝提尔手下的每个人了；我怀疑是那个侍酒。”

阿尔菲诺捏着下巴点点头，“龙血到底是怎样被喝下去的？如果下在一整瓶酒里，那岂不是要无差别地影响每个人？况且血液被稀释后效果大概就没那么好了。直接下在杯子里吗？应该也不会，我想每个人在用餐之前都会下意识地检查自己的餐具，银杯里倘若有血迹，一定会被第一时间发现。”

“……冰之巫女。”光之战士喃喃道。

“没错，是冰！！！”阿尔菲诺用力捶了一下手心。“把龙血凝固在冰块的中心，就能保证融化后只让一个人喝下去了！而且自然而然地为宾客添加冰块的动作也不会令人起疑——

可惜，运气好并且对饮食非常讲究的精致总长因为拒绝在酒里添加冰块逃过一劫；而奥尔什方却因为注意力集中在冒险者身上，成了异端者的替代目标。

“那块冰在他的酒杯里，一直到最后才融化。所以他才在宴会结束后，一个人的时候才发作。”冒险者咬牙切齿地总结道。

“唔，我想我们差不多猜到了事情的始末……不过目前最紧急的，还是把奥尔什方阁下送出伊修加德，他在这里太危险了。”阿尔菲诺说道。“需要水晶义勇队的人帮忙吗？”

“不，不不不，知道这件事的人越少越好。”光赶紧婉言谢绝。“不是说我不信任水晶义勇队，但是冒险者嘛难免有一不留神说漏嘴的时候……我已经拜托雅修特拉她们想办法了。”

“也好。那我们会继续调查冰之巫女的行动路线，得到线索再第一时间通知你。”

TBC


	6. 奔走

光之战士匆匆忙忙、鬼鬼祟祟地跑到了雅·修特拉设下魔法屏障的地方，一路上再三确认没人跟踪。值得庆幸的是，奥尔什方就趴在雪堆的“堡垒”里面没有乱跑；然而另一方面，浅蓝色的龙有气无力地窝在下陷的泥土里，连翅膀也毫无精神地耷拉着。直到冒险者从猩猩的尸体后面钻出来，龙才突然竖起耳朵，拖着沉重的身躯过来迎接他。

“……你怎么了？”光不解地摸摸它的头，又绕着龙的身体检查了一圈——原先缺损的地方已经在治愈魔法的作用下生出了崭新的鳞片，也看不出其他外伤的样子。随后他灵机一动。“你该不会是饿了吧？？”

龙的双翼伸展了一下，从鼻孔里喷出白气。

“那，”光之战士有些犹豫地在随身行囊里掏了掏，“吃基萨尔野菜吗？？”

奥尔什方用行动表示了明确的拒绝。看来因为同样是坐骑就把龙和陆行鸟混为一谈是不科学的。光只好拿出了自己的食物，从巨龙首营地摸来的伊修加德特产——骑士面包，传说一位失去长枪、弹尽粮绝的骑士曾用它作为投掷武器赶跑了龙族眷属，从而获得了不屈的美名。龙老老实实地低下头，尖牙叼起黑麦面包，然后仰头让它滑进喉咙里。之后它又就地吞了一大口雪充当饮料。这副熟练的姿态让光之战士不禁莞尔，他几乎可以在想象中看到一位更加年轻的新兵奥尔什方在战壕里就着雪块吃面包的模样。

龙的眼皮眨了眨，然后低下头来舔了他的脸。

光之战士吓了一跳。脸颊上凉丝丝的触感令他费解，被冷风扫过的时候还有点微微的刺痛。“——你是想吃肉吗？” 他揪着龙角问道。龙有点难为情地垂下眼帘，前爪在地上刨了刨——鬼才知道他是怎么从被鳞片覆盖的蜥蜴脸上看出“难为情”的神色的，问就是超越之力。

这倒难不倒他。光之战士很快就地取材，狩猎到了雪地白狼幼崽、野生的黑羊、还钓了几条鱼，统统剥皮去鳞，用陆行鸟鞍囊里长年保存着的野洋葱、黑胡椒和生姜调味，架在火上烤。奥尔什方也不挑剔，只要他亲手撕成一条一条的肉就照单全收，还会努力把他手指上的油脂舔干净。光在这样的喂食活动中获得了诡异的满足感，甚至漫无边际地想着倘若以后不来伊修加德，就可以让自己的军用旅行鸟退休，旅行冒险骑着奥尔什方就够了——

等等……奥尔什方不是龙；他得把他可怜的朋友变回来！！！

光之战士深刻检讨了一番自己在帮助朋友方面的不积极。他再次用通讯贝联络石之家，刚好，敏菲利亚也有事通知——艾欧泽亚大国联防军即将在格里达尼亚举行会议，似乎有重要的军事情报需要讨论，也邀请拂晓的英雄出席。

这下，不管奥尔什方越不愿意，他们都必须暂时离开库尔扎斯一趟了。光之战士对龙做了一番思想工作，不确定他听懂了多少。之后他回到巨龙首，请驻扎在此的工匠为他制作一副超——巨大的陆行鸟甲，还有配套的缰绳什么的。

军营里的工匠十分好奇，“您这是要去骑七大天龙的崽子吗？？” 他们开玩笑似的问道。光也只能尴尬地赔笑，不敢直面这个正中靶心的问题。

“嗯，我在摩杜纳遇见了一位来自东方的商人，帮他解决了一点小问题后，他将他的坐骑赠给了我，一只巨大的……那个……像翼蜥一样的生物。名字叫，叫，那个，‘飞天莫古’。”光生怕引起怀疑地补充了一句，“这种动物在远东之国很常见的。”

营地里的工匠都是老实直爽的人，立刻就接受了这个听起来有点古怪的名字。光之战士又把同样的说辞对阿尔菲诺、科朗蒂奥等人都复述了一遍，转告他们万一有人看见冒险骑着看上去大逆不道的异端坐骑，也要及时给目击者洗脑，口径一致地指出那就是传说中的“飞天莫古”。

给奥尔什方套上陆行鸟的装备倒毫不费力，倒不如说他其实很乐意让冒险者抱着脖子爬到背脊上；问题是说服他往南行进而不是往北走，让光之战士费了老大的功夫。期间那条龙一度载着冒险者跑到了神意之地的最北端，差点被巡逻的狄兰达尔家的哨兵发现……光吓得心脏都快蹦出体外；幸好，在眺望了远处的伊修加德皇都片刻之后，龙好像恍然大悟了一般，扭过身子，一步一步往高地的南面走去。

往后的路程，光之战士总算可以像驾驭陆行鸟一样指挥龙按照自己想去的方向行进了。他们趁着夜间人不多的时候到达了丧灵钟，并在雅·修特拉的魔法帮助下，没有惊动当地的冒险者。问题是石之家本身的空间也十分有限，根本容不下龙庞大的身躯。他们只能在摩杜纳的郊外搭建了一座“陆行鸟鹏”，暂时将奥尔什方安置在里面。

稍作休息之后，光之战士马不停蹄地赶往格里达尼亚参加军事会忆。据嘉恩·艾·神纳殿下所说，加雷马帝国的缔造者、大帝索鲁斯驾崩后的内乱渐渐平息，现在新皇瓦厉斯继位，极有可能再次挑起对艾欧泽亚的战争。另外，各国联防军中也潜入了帝国的间谍。

光之战士对这种事总之不太插得上话。过去一般来说，只要信任的人——比如敏菲利亚、阿尔菲诺，告诉他该去哪儿，揍谁，他想都没想就拎着武器去把人或蛮神给揍了。但最近发生的一系列事情让敏感度稀薄的冒险者终于产生了一丝危机感。各国的内忧外患、各种势力的交锋混淆成一团乱麻，似乎远远不是找到主谋——干掉蛮神就能解决的。许多人类心中酝酿出的阴谋，远比蛮神更为恐怖和凶险。

但也不是没有好消息。为了彻底解决无影的问题，也为了追踪逃走的“冰之巫女”，拂晓血盟迎来了一位新的以太方面的专家——穆恩·布瑞达。这位俊朗的萨雷安女性兼具战士的豪爽和贤人的智慧，令石之家的每个人都顿生好感——尤其是她把于里昂热抱起来举高高的场面，实在令人印象深刻。

尽管他们还要探讨该如何通过被破坏的以太之光找到计划召唤圣女希瓦的异端者、该如何利用白圣石捕捉无影、再利用怎样的装置凝聚出以太的利刃将其消灭，等等一系列严肃议题，但光之战士还是厚着脸皮请穆恩·布瑞达和于里昂热都帮忙找找奥尔什方龙化问题的解决方案。幸而贤人们也果断答应下来——毕竟这种前所未有的事情太能引起人类的好奇心和求知欲了。

“那些所谓异端者们……理想很美好，手段却很稚嫩。几乎有种孩童般的天真烂漫。让屠龙者变身为龙——简直就像睡前童话一般。”于里昂热用他那种慢条斯理的语调评论道。

光有点想问自己蛮神杀多了会不会也变成蛮神，但还是住了嘴。

“嗯，嗯，有趣。”穆恩·布瑞达戴着特殊的观测眼镜感叹道，“龙族是这个星球上原本不存在的生命类型，它们的构造确实很特别。它们对高浓度的以太流天生非常敏感，还能够准确地加以提取和利用。你这位——朋友，体内的以太浓度远远超过我见过的任何生物。我猜测会不会是这样：‘龙血’赋予生物将大气环境中的以太无意识地吸收到体内的能力，但一般人的体内根本无法承受如此大量的以太；只有一些拥有特殊的、稀有血统的人类，可以通过改造身体的构造，以适应这些多余的以太。”

光之战士似懂非懂地点头，“那就是说……因为龙血的力量，奥尔什方吸收了太多环境中的以太才不得不变成龙，不然就会爆体而亡？那有没有办法把他体内多余的以太给放出去呢？？”

“只是我个人的一种猜测。”穆恩·布瑞达摘下面具，给光之战士戴上，“这种改进版的以太观测器可以用颜色反应以太的集中程度。红色代表‘高热’，然后橙色、黄色、绿色依次递减，蓝色是较低浓度。注意到了吗？我们普通人只有大脑和心脏的部位呈现黄橙色，其他位置通常是蓝色或绿色。但这条龙整个身体都是鲜红的，以太的乱流在它的血管中暴烈地活动。我猜想，或许大量失血或精疲力尽才能削弱他的状态。”

“大量失血……”冒险者听得一哆嗦。“这是要我去刺他一刀吗？”

“呃，你可以挑选不致命的地方，先做个小实验。”穆恩·布瑞达建议道。“真可惜，要是有办法将它体内的以太引导到白圣石里，我们的研究可就迈进了一大步。”

光之战士从厨房借了把白钢长刀，跑到陆行鸟棚里，犹犹豫豫地计算着下手的部位。头部和脖颈肯定是不行的，胸部和腹部有太多内脏也很危险；四肢虽然相对安全，但受伤了就会影响行动能力。看来只能对着肌肉比较厚的背部或者本来就不会用的翅膀动手了。无论他把磨快的尖刀藏在背后还是沿着鳞片来回比划，奥尔什方的视线都直勾勾地追随着他，甚至踮起后爪、把腹部的要害暴露出来。当他无意识地仰头向上看时，对上了一双坦荡又信任的蓝眼睛。

光把厨刀一丢，差点哇地一声哭出来。他用力搓着龙的脖子骂它不能那么缺心眼，要是别人拿着武器接近一定要第一时间反抗或逃跑。龙似懂非懂地低下头蹭了蹭，似乎在表达安慰。

……虽然奥尔什方的放血疗法惨遭失败，但别的地方却燃起了一线希望——拂晓的贤人们通过穆恩·布瑞达的研究，找到了通往冰之巫女逃走的那块被破坏的以太之光的线索。得到这个消息后光之战士摩拳擦掌，决定第一时间冲过去捕获冰之巫女，把她带回石之家拷问。他废了老大一番功夫才安抚住被扔在陆行鸟鹏里的奥尔什方，让他不要跟着自己；并嘱咐开拓团的伙伴们好好照料自己的稀有坐骑‘飞天莫古’，饲料包括新鲜的烤肉、面包、卷心菜和胡萝卜。

这一次回到库尔扎斯，冒险者没和任何熟人打招呼，直接沿着冰之巫女共鸣过的以太之光追踪了下去。他终于成功地将自己传送到冰之巫女的藏身处。无力的口头辩论再没有什么用处，冰之巫女直接以自身为容器召唤出了传说中的“圣女”希瓦，而冒险者也拿出了全副水平对付新的蛮神。

这是一场苦战。以人类为容器的蛮神不但拥有庞大的力量，并且战斗的方式更灵活、也更富有智慧。光之战士以往拿手的暴风斩和暴风碎好几次都仅仅扫到了寒冰的盔甲，连裂石飞环都打空了。与之相对的，蛮神的攻击范围极广且伤害极高，从天上掉下来和从地上冒出来的，以及四面八方飞来的冰剑令人防不慎防，再加上极低的温度和覆盖着寒气的冰霜，冻得人牙齿打颤不说，连能见度也大大收到影响。

光之战士一度以为自己的手脚失去了知觉，关节发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，似乎需要上点油。就在他以为无法逃过希瓦的冰棱的一刹那，某个巨大的生物如同重锤一样从上空呼啸而过，狠狠地将那块冰棱砸成了漫天飞舞的碎晶。

“……龙？怎么会——” 蛮神震惊地喊道。

冒险者无暇多想，当即飞了一斧子出去。希瓦的冰之盔甲散落，银色长发的女精灵狼狈地逃过这一击；她陷入了发动超越之力的迷惘。“不，你不是龙族，你是——”

她来不及说完光便捡起武器、急速向她奔来。然而变回原身的巫女仍然保留了一定实力，她在其他异端者的掩护下逃进了坑道的更深处。不过，异端者用于召唤的水晶已经消耗殆尽，短期内应该无法进行“请神”了。

“……你是怎么跟来的呀！！！”

光之战士没空去追踪穷寇。他急急忙忙冲向脚爪紧扣在峭壁上的蓝色飞龙，确认它并没有受伤。但他注意到奥尔什方的状态不太对。龙危险地喷着鼻息，原本澄澈的双眼变得血红，直接撞飞了一块岩石、从冰壁的空隙里飞了出去。一想到冰壁外面库尔扎斯方向还驻扎着神殿骑士和水晶义勇队。光之战士就心下一沉，眼前一黑。

这下，全完了。

TBC


	7. 恢复

“住手！！！”

光之战士从被龙撞开的口子里一跃而出，以英雄般的姿势落下；巨斧在空中舞成一个完美的圆，将飞蝗一般射来的箭矢纷纷削断。这一招无论是跳跃的高度、技巧、滞空都堪称武技的巅峰之作，如果不是他大腿上也不小心中了一箭，一定帅到天崩地裂的程度。

他落地的时候趔趄了一下，听到阿尔菲诺焦急地大喊，喝止了继续弯弓搭箭的部下。

浅蓝色的龙看起来更暴躁了，发出了不详的低吼，生着锐利骨刺的尾巴扫开了一大片岩石和积雪。光之战士一拐一瘸地蹦到它面前，张开双臂冲着震惊的伊修加德骑士大喊：“误会，都是误会！！”他喘匀了气，一口气把剩下的吼完：“虽然它看起来像龙，听着也像龙，但它绝对不是龙族。它是我的坐骑，飞天莫古。”

“啊？？？”   
“什么东西？？”

“可是莫古力不是那种白色的……”骑士之中，总算有一位佣兵出身、见识稍广的中年人疑惑地问道。

“……这，它原先就是白色的，可是背井离乡让它太过忧郁，忧郁着忧郁着就变蓝了。”

冒险者也不管这番胡扯他们相信了多少，当场爬上龙背催奥尔什方快走。龙仍然怒瞪双眼，尾巴不安地甩动；不过当光爬上来之后，它还是掉头跑进了针叶林。

龙背上颠簸得很厉害；光只有紧紧握住缰绳才勉强不至于掉下去。事后连他自己也很震惊，当时腿上的箭伤几乎一点也感觉到不到；虽然没过多久——当神殿骑士的影子完全消失在视野中之后，他终于缓缓出了一口气，随后伤口就疼得他欲仙欲死。

龙没有载着他回摩杜纳，而是跑回了巨龙首营地附近它自己建造的“雪堡”，连着背上的人一头扎了进去。光因为震动直接从龙背上滑了下来。

“……你在发什么脾气啊？”他一边拿刀子剜出箭头一边嘴里絮絮叨叨地质问着，也好分散自己的注意力。“不是让你在摩杜纳待着吗？是不是我一走你就跟踪过来了？？还有你什么时候会飞的？？？” 

奥尔什方·龙的鼻孔喷出白气，发出很大的呼哧呼哧声，比他刚刚变成龙的那会儿还要激动。它硕大的脑袋横过来凑到伤口附近，露出尖牙。但光一点也不担心他会咬自己。他拍了拍龙头后方弯下来的角，示意它不要碍事。

在灌下一瓶顶级恢复药之后，伤口处传来热辣辣的麻痒感，脑袋也清楚多了。光忽然想到穆恩·布瑞达曾说过，龙族对高浓度的以太流天生非常敏感，或许奥尔什方就是以此为线索一路找到自己？但是，奥尔什方毕竟不是真正的龙族，他只是受到了“龙血”的影响，所以他对以太的提取和利用不是自发的，而是无意识的……这就导致它无法控制自己的形态和体内的力量。这或许就可以解释为什么明明是过来救人的龙看起来却如此狂躁易怒。

可恶，明明讨伐了蛮神，解决了危机，我为什么还要像做贼一样——光之战士带着重重的怨气转头去看状态不太正常的龙，只见它好像停不下来似的摇头摆尾，覆盖龙翼的皮膜如同黑铁平斩一般扫过周遭，将夯实的积雪和树枝扫得乱七八糟。这么大的动静当然会传到远处；冒险者一边龇牙咧嘴地处理伤势一边提心吊胆，时刻害怕神殿骑士们会循着声音和血迹追上来。

“别闹了……别闹了。”他终于忍不住扑上去试着拉扯缰绳。“要是有追兵过来，你总不会希望我和他们动手吧？要不然咱们干脆就飞远一点？你能飞吧？？”

但是龙好像打定了主意赖在原地，活像个买不到糖吃就哭闹蹬腿的熊孩子。把藏身的雪堆破坏得差不多了之后，它又啃坏了身边的岩石，前爪扒住一棵高大的雪松，半身抬起扑在积雪的树冠上。光注意到它的眼球上布满血丝，腹部在树干的下半段蹭来蹭去。这个怪异的动作忽然让他有了个不好的联想——

发情的陆行鸟。

对，陆行鸟有着规律的发情期和特定的求偶动作；拜奥尔什方所赐他在巨龙首的饭桌上听了不少这方面的话题。对于希望培育出优良后代的饲养员来说这是件好事，仅通过求偶的行为就能挑选出最强壮的雄性和雌性——等等，我在想什么啊！！！

光想抱着自己的脑袋大喊快停下，但是越是这样就越容易注意到那些他并不想看到的细节：他发现龙抬起的胯间确实悬着一个足够粗长的、覆盖着细鳞的器物，此时正精神抖擞地翘着，试图和雪松摩擦。

太糟糕了，真是太糟糕了。

倘若奥尔什方恢复了人身还有记忆的话，他该有多么尴尬甚至无地自容啊——光不禁对好友产生了极大的同情，以至于连自己的尴尬都减轻了。可于此同时远处似乎传来人说话的声音、陆行鸟的鸣叫，甚至钢铁盔甲摩擦着的撞击声，似乎真的有骑士追上来了。

如果人的身体允许冒烟的话光早就急得七窍生烟了。他再次试图去抓龙的“缰绳”，这一次差点被翅膀扫飞出去。好不容易躲过掠过头顶的一击，他以一个半残能够做到的最轻巧的动作钻到龙的腹侧，试着去抓它的脖子。可惜龙半身抬起后太高了，够不着。

难道，就只能抓“那个”了吗？？？

如果自己太用力握着那个东西，会把它折断吗？？那么从龙恢复的奥尔什方会不会——

追兵的声音越来越响了，光的脑海里一片五颜六色，活像被敲了一棒子一样六神无主。他决定听从战士的本能，管他三七二十一先采取行动。于是他眼一闭，双手握住了被鳞片覆盖的雄壮器物——指望用这种出其不意的行动让龙冷静下来。

起效了。

竟然真的。他几乎可以感觉得到龙全身上下的肌肉震颤了一下，然后停顿下来。龙垂下头，枣核状的瞳孔直勾勾地盯着他，也不知道是对要害掌握在他人手中的恐惧还是信任。

冒险者敷衍地在布满鳞片的东西上来回摩擦，幸好手掌心的硬茧隔绝了那种古怪的触感。他也不太清楚自己到底在干什么；反正“飞天莫古”好像挺喜欢，挺享受的。他指望这种临时的安抚能让它消停一会儿，至少别让追兵发现。

这就像看到一把好看的雕花巨枪然后情不自禁地上下抚摸——光之战士这么自我安慰，虽然后槽牙一直紧紧咬着，不知道该哭还是该笑。他觉得自己的手心越来越热，几乎要冒出火星；那东西像活的一样膨胀，甚至学会了自己前后抽动——等等它本来就是活的。他感到龙的胸腔贴着自己发出隆隆的震动，而那些人声，鸟声，似乎反而去了很远的地方……

他在这种迷惘中不知道过了多久，手臂的肌肉都隐隐有些酸痛；直到龙的喉咙里突然发出古怪的低吼，全身一僵，随后有大量液体从某处喷发出来。光像被火焰撩到一样后跳了一步，然后急匆匆地把沾染上浊液的双手埋进雪里，搓了搓。

这就像善良的主人帮助自己的坐骑或宠物一样——他这么安慰自己，但还是觉得哪里怪怪的，脑袋热得像要爆炸。龙总算安定下来，四肢蹲伏在雪中，呼哧呼哧地蹭了蹭他。他幽怨地弹了一下龙的脑壳。

眼前的这种危机又不能怪奥尔什方；实际上整件事情他才是最大的受害者。

所以是谁的错？异端者，龙族，还是伊修加德？？

在被追兵发现之前他克服了自己的抵触心理，拖着阵阵作痛的伤腿爬到龙背上。这一次，龙有力的后足重重蹬了一下地，当真开始展翅翱翔。起初它飞得还不是很高，从针叶树林顶部掠过时，掀起的疾风刮起大片的雪粉，就像在一片朦胧的白雾里前行；之后翅膀更加有力地上下扇动，上升气流将他们两个抬到很高的地方，整个库尔扎斯高地在阳光照耀下仿佛一个晶亮的盒子，那些雪松，岩石，奔跑的野兽和成片的哨塔，都成了沙盘上的小小标记。

龙族天生对高浓度的以太流天生非常敏感。他又起穆恩布瑞达的话来。或许龙化也激起了奥尔什方血脉里的隐藏本能，让他不知不觉便掌握了大气中以太的流动，以至于能托起龙形的庞大身躯。

摩杜纳的标志性建筑——帝国中央堡，逐渐在视野中现出轮廓。但就在即将降落之前，龙的飞行轨迹突然变得歪歪斜斜起来，高度也在不断下降，仿佛一只漂浮的气球被戳了一刀。缰绳从冒险者的手中滑脱出去，他来不及大喊，龙的身躯便像失去动力的飞空艇一样抖动、坠落。奥尔什方发出痛苦的尖啸，光之战士则死死抱着它的脖颈，感到一股股高热从龙的口中奔涌出来，化作浓烟和火焰；他们即将降落的地方，无数巨蟾蜍、魔界花连着泥泞的沼泽都被龙焰化为一片焦土。

撞击比预想中的要轻得多。即便如此，光的全身骨头还是被震得生疼，头也晕晕乎乎的。在失去平衡、鼻孔和耳朵里灌入冷风、伤腿又麻又冷仿佛已经断了的情况下，他实在无暇注意到变化是怎么发生的；好像前一秒他还抱着坚硬冰冷的鳞片以为自己即将摔成馅饼，后一秒便躺在一片焦黑但柔软的泥沼中，身下还垫着一个半裸的精灵——之所以是半裸，是因为他的脸颊，腹部，四肢的一部分等位置，仍然覆盖着苍蓝的鳞片，在晴日的照耀下熠熠生光。

但那确确实实是一个“人”。

光倒吸一口冷气，连伤腿都忘了，像食果花鼠那样猛地从光滑的“垫子”上弹跳起来。蓝发的精灵紧闭着双眼，虽然没有发出声音，但皱起的眉心和抽搐的肌肉还是透露出他正在与某种猛烈的痛苦做斗争；况且他身上没有半点遮蔽，在摩杜那当前的温度下可是很危险的。

“……奥尔什方，奥尔什方？”光之战士咽了口口水，视线小心地避开某些区域。“你还好吗？？”

精灵似乎想发出表示肯定的哼哼声，身体却不自觉地蜷缩起来。光为难地看看自己，身上的盔甲倒是可以脱下来，但这套铁桶似的的东西他的朋友应该无论如何也穿不下；随后他一咬牙，非但脱下了盔甲，还把内部的衬衣衬裤也脱了下来，把柔软的内衬扔给精灵，自己再重新套上盔甲。

光被冷冰冰的钢铁冻得一哆嗦，但是看着精灵勉强把自己套进那套不合身的衬衣，又差点笑得打喷嚏。

“你还好吧？”他又问道。精灵支撑着膝盖站了起来，露出一个苦笑。“……我很好。多亏了你。” 

“那就好。我走前面，挡风。”

精灵深深地看了光之战士一眼，低下了头。

两个狼狈的战士就这样彼此掩护着往石之家的方向走。他们在这里得到了整个拂晓的强力支援，光之战士的腿伤被魔法迅速治愈，精灵也得到了合身的衣服——他再三为撑破了光之战士的衬衣而道歉，并把它们卷起来表示要带回伊修加德，会按照同样的尺寸赔偿一套全新的。

“你太客气啦。”终于回到了熟悉暖和的地方、身边都是可靠的同事，光整个人的状态都变得精神抖擞起来。他喝着一杯第七天堂吧台无限量供应的麦酒，露出了劫后余生的微笑。“虽然不清楚是怎么回事……不过从你经历的那些状况来看，衣服是我们最小最小的问题了。”

奥尔什方垂头坐在椅子上，膝盖支撑着手肘，手指交握着，神经质地抠着指节上的鳞片。“ 我的意识一直相当地，混乱；但也不是毫无记忆。我必须得说，”他深吸了几口气，用那种诚挚地几乎要烧起来的目光盯着冒险者，“我已经不知道该如何表达对你的感谢了，挚友。你的无私和无畏，你的勇气和智慧，在我混沌黑暗的意识中，是唯一的光。倘若没有你不顾自身安危地帮助我、指引我，我很肯定，我要失去的远远不止这条命而已……”

光不好意思地咳嗽起来。“你说得太夸张了。”他含糊不清地嘟囔道，“实际上，你的情况我也不能说没有一丁点责任……”

“从今以后。”奥尔什方自顾自地说了下去，“我的剑，我的盾，我的勇气、信念，都为你所有。虽然成为骑士的时候我已发誓向圣座献出忠诚，但我也同样发誓帮助我的兄弟，保护我的朋友，对所爱至死不渝——”

“那个，”光浑身不自在地站了起来。他情愿奥尔什方说自己脑袋里一片空白好像被人捶了一顿什么都不记得了，也比他突然念起骑士宣言要好。“你的状况，真的完全没问题了吗？恐怕你现在的样子，”他指了指自己的脸颊，“还是没法回巨龙首吧？”

“至少要把脸包起来。”奥尔什方苦笑着表示赞同。“营地那边姑且还可以解释，这段时间是肯定无法去皇都了……”

“我觉得拂晓这边迟早会研究出彻底的解决办法的。”光冲他晃晃杯子，“不要着急。毕竟，我们都是你的盟友嘛。”

精灵微笑起来，举起杯子和冒险者的对碰了一下。

就在气氛好不容易变得轻松愉快的时候，塔塔露急急忙忙走进来通知他们，伊修加德方面来了一位“贵客”，请求拂晓的帮助。

TBC


	8. 凶星

拂晓的贵客是圣殿骑士团总长的左右手，一位名为“露琪亚”的女骑士。她向敏菲利亚解释了这一行的目的：阿德内尔占星台向教皇厅发来了紧急警告，观测到“龙星”闪耀出异常的光芒。在伊修加德的历史里，这意味着整个龙族即将发起进攻。所以她请求拂晓作为同盟，能帮助伊修加德调查位于银泪湖的幻龙遗骸，确认是否那位“原初之龙”已经苏醒。

“……龙王咆哮，北方天空凶星闪耀之时，将出现身穿红色铠甲之人，将世界燃烧殆尽。” 于里昂热像念诗一般吟诵出几句听起来很不详的预言。光之战士赶忙检查了一下自己的铠甲，又看了看自己的染剂储备，放了心。

他一口答应下来去银泪湖调查的任务。露琪亚满意地离开之后，向开拓团借用了一套锁子甲和剑盾的奥尔什方走了出来，脸上挂着心事重重的表情。

“我无法认同总长的决定，”他开门见山地说道，“十五年前，尘世幻龙率领龙族与阿格里俄斯号在银泪湖上空激战，最后同归于尽，这场战斗的惊心动魄是人尽皆知的。灾难过后，尘世幻龙的尸体保持着与阿格里俄斯号纠缠在一起的姿态，成为了密约之塔。据说帝国也多次派遣军队进入、调查阿格里俄斯号内部。如此重要又危险的责任，为何神殿骑士团会将它完全推给你，一个同盟者负担？虽然你的确是无与伦比的英雄，但身为伊修加德的骑士，倘若不能助你一臂之力，我定会陷入毕生的愧疚。”

“嗯，同盟之间的互相帮助，就不要计较那么多了嘛。”光之战士试图安慰他，“多玛调查团也会协助我的。你刚恢复不久，还不清楚与龙族作战会有什么不良的后果；万一不小心再有龙血喷到身上甚至进入口中……”

奥尔什方却表示决心已定，十头龙都拉不回来。不过他也做了点小小的防备，拜托摩杜纳的工匠打造了一副银光闪闪的头盔，可以遮住脸部的大部分。光也就没再劝他；实际上，比起让奥尔什方回到巨龙首然后被什么人发现他身上的鳞片再引来异端审判局的人，还是把他放在身边比较放心。

两天后，战士和骑士驾驶着多玛调查团的小船，驶向银泪湖中央的残骸之塔。在晴日的照耀下，整个湖面光洁无暇，偶尔折射出寒冰一般的蔚蓝，像一整块无需雕琢的星光石；晨光透过云层均匀洒下的光柱如同一座幻境中的宫殿，连带湖面中央装点着龙族残骸的密约之塔都呈现出一种奇诡的魅力。光之战士突然想起，他第一次在巨龙首见到奥尔什方的时候，精灵就曾把他的眼睛比作冰泪湖。

“那个，”他有些不好意思地望向湖面，“你以前来过这里吗？”

“我还是新兵的时候来这里做过探查任务。”精灵的表情似乎相当怀念。

或许是眼前的美景令人放松，冒险者和朋友聊天时逐渐没了最后一层顾忌。“说实话，你不觉得银泪湖上空那一战是龙族救了伊修加德吗？倘若没有幻龙的介入，帝国要占领的不止是摩杜纳地区，迟早会扩张到整个库尔扎斯——”

奥尔什方苦笑了一下。“是的。没什么好否认的，其实每个伊修加德人都知道那一战的意义，只不过我们一般不会提起。实际上，我和很多虔诚的骑士想法并不一样，我认为龙族也有它们战斗的理由。尽管正教告诉我们，邪龙想要抢夺女神赐予伊修加德人的神意之地，战争才不得不爆发；但或许，和艾欧泽亚各地的蛮族一样，它们也是为了自身的生存罢了。”

光之战士听得连连点头。他愈发发觉自己的很多想法和精灵不谋而合。

“只不过，当蛮族召唤出的蛮神会对普通民众的生存造成威胁时，像挚友这样的英雄便不得不前去讨伐它们；伊修加德的情况虽不完全一致，但也是类似的。嗯，这么说或许有些傲慢，但当龙族的进攻危险到整个皇都的存亡，威胁到无数民众的生命时，即便我们不清楚自己的立场是否绝对正义，也不得不奋战到底。” 奥尔什方继续说着，将目光投向越来越接近的幻龙遗骸。“我自身的情况也是一样的……尽管我非常不希望以龙族的状态死去，但假如我在那种形态下会伤害到其他人——特别是你，我的挚友，请你千万不要犹豫，赐予我荣耀的死亡。”

光之战士悚然一惊，对上了精灵骑士坦率又带着些请求意味的眼神。他的内心忽然感觉非常非常愤怒，但又无法把这种愤怒正常地宣泄出来——喂，我之前做了那么多奇怪的努力都是为了保住你的小命，你居然跟我说这个？

“我觉得你变成龙的时候还挺乖的。”他有些赌气地清了清嗓子。“而且在对上冰神希瓦的时候还救了我一次。”

奥尔什方像偏头痛一样敲了敲自己的头盔。“是吗……我的记忆不是很清楚，能帮上忙就太好了。可惜还是没有抓住那个冰之巫女。该死，异端者那群鼠辈，竟然采取在酒中混入龙血这么卑鄙的举动……”

光之战士点点头。他们已经详细讨论过那晚发生的事，得出的结论和之前阿尔菲诺猜测的差不多。“冰之巫女提到过，仅仅有龙血还不够，能发生这种变化说明你有特殊的血统什么的。所以你祖上是不是有什么，嗯，特别的人物？”

“唔……这么说的话，所谓的四大名门，是很久很久以前和征龙将哈尔德拉斯一起讨伐邪龙的伟大骑士们的后裔。我父亲那边的祖上福尔唐家也是如此。”

“……啊？可是你不是姓‘灰石’吗？？”

奥尔什方微笑起来。光立刻感觉自己问了个蠢问题，假装拧过脖子去看湖底下的怪鱼。

“我的父亲的确是福尔唐家现任的当家，埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵，但我的母亲并不是伯爵夫人。”精灵骑士很随和地回答，“请不要误会，我的父亲是一个善良而正直的人，我对他也没有丝毫恨意。我的母亲一定也是因为他品行出众才会爱上他。不过我的存在对于注重名誉的贵族来说仍然是一个污点，夫人认为我没有权利冠上福尔唐的族名也是理所应当。我的姓氏的本意就是路边的小石子，随处可见，平凡至极。”

“相信我，至少在我看来你绝对不是什么随处可见的人。应该说是非常罕见才对。”光感觉自己的解释相当笨拙。

并且对我来说是独一无二的朋友——这种直白得过头的话他总是无法像奥尔什方那样自然地说出口。

即便如此也足够让精灵激动起来。奥尔什方猛地握紧了拳头，即便隔着钢铁的面甲都能感到那股呼之欲出的狂热，“能听到这样的赞誉对我来说可真值得骄傲，挚友。往后，当你的英雄伟业传遍艾欧泽亚的时候，我也能作为见证者之一向人们描述你活跃的事迹，那就更令人死而无憾。”

“……呃，不要把我说得像个死人一样。”

奥尔什方大笑起来，一跃而起，从船上跳到了“密约之塔”的入口。

阿格里俄斯号的内部比他们事先想象的还要热闹。湖中原有的魔物、龙族眷属以及来自帝国的魔导装甲和各种小型炮机飞艇互相战得不亦乐乎，详细说起来就是魔物袭击龙、魔导装甲和入侵者，龙族眷属一边与魔物混战一边攻击入侵者和帝国士兵，而帝国的魔导装甲炮击以上全部。光之战士和他的朋友就顶着这种复杂的战况中一路向塔顶进发，其过程不可谓不刺激。起初冒险者内心还隐隐觉得伊修加德骑士的剑盾在面对子弹和激光时或许派不上用场，但精灵很快就展现出了身经百战的指挥者素质：他总能找到最合适的掩体、总能引诱龙族和魔导兵器互相进攻、总能掐准时机踢走青璘水罐子。最关键的是他还认路。与之相对的，虽然光之战士擅长运用多种兵器进行战斗、还会一丁点魔法，但假如不是奥尔什方领着他往左拐往右拐，他可能十来天后还在密约之塔的最底层兜圈子。不过这也怪不了他，冒险者认路一般都是通过一些标志性的存在，比如巨龙首的大石头、萨纳兰的金蝶游乐场，而面对被轰炸过后的这一堆废墟和那一堆废墟，他实在是辨认不出它们什么区别。

最终他们总算爬到了接近“塔顶”的位置。巨龙之首前面原本躺着两具龙族的遗骸，但就在光之战士接近时，他听到了遥远的、仿佛直接震颤灵魂深处的声音。

尘世幻龙的意识苏醒了。

龙族的遗骸猝然从沉睡中“复生”，并毫不留情地向他们两人发起猛攻。即便以冒险者的经历，这也是一场前所未有的战斗。巨龙的头颅不断发出咆哮，不知是否存在的浓烟和火焰截断了他们的退路。而龙族的幻影一次次地炸开绚丽的魔法，以太化为雷电、化作暴风、化作从天而降的陨石之雨。光之战士奋不顾身地在幻影的攻击中杀出一条路来，一次次扑向幻龙的残骸，又一次次地被无形的冲击和窒息感赶回原处。

“小心！！！”

某个危急的瞬间，奥尔什方猛扑过来挡住了他；光之战士感到一股冶炼钢铁时爆发出的青白焰砸到他们身上，瞬间将骑士的鸢盾融化为液体。皮肉焦糊的味道随即传来。他头脑一热，一把抱住奥尔什方就地打了几个滚，以躲过后续的攻击。但就在打滚的过程中他隐约感到有什么不对——精灵的身躯好像变大、变硬了，重量也几乎压断他的肋骨。等到他勉强支撑起身体定睛一看，只见视野中那条熟悉的苍蓝之龙猛地伸开翅膀，抖落身上盔甲融化的铁水。

光之战士愣了一下，用力捶了一下地面，口中吐出一连串不雅的词句。

幸运的是，那两条龙的幻影也倏然消散，只剩下原初之龙硕大的头颅凝望着他们，停止了攻击。

“海德林的使徒哟，”幻龙以艾欧泽亚通用语发出的声音仿佛直接灌入他的耳道，震得他颅骨嗡嗡作响。

“你为何而来？？你身边的那个人类，又为何流淌着我的子嗣之血？？？”

TBC


	9. 无影

“伊修加德……那里的人类忘记了畏惧，犯下了不可饶恕的罪行。这是复仇……伊修加德的民众不敢正视自己犯下的罪行，而这罪孽才是无尽战火的根源。  
“更甚的是，现在还有人企图再次犯下罪行……  
“不知悔改、不肯赎罪，我又有何理由阻止我的孩子去复仇。即使伊修加德国破家亡，生灵涂炭，那也是他们罪行的报应。”

尘世幻龙悠长的声调在整个阿格里俄斯号内部回荡。光之战士的脑袋像吸饱了水的豆芽一样渐渐垂下来，但每每在他一个趔趄栽倒之前，都会被身前那条蓝龙的翅膀及时扶住。

他揉揉眼睛，不好意思地咽下一个哈欠。还记得当年攻占帝国南方堡的时候盖乌斯按着脑袋给他讲了好长好长的课，但是光之战士就只记得开头的那句“艾欧泽亚存在真实吗？” 剩下的部分统统从两个耳朵里跑掉了。从那以后冒险者就好像得了一种绝症，但凡别人给他深度讲解事情的始末，他就只能听进去前面两三句；比如现在他知道原初之龙是被他的七子之一尼德霍格发出的龙啸唤醒的，然后就是伊修加德人犯了很多罪。

不过对于光之战士来说这些都不是重点。哪怕幻龙声称要考验他是否有资格成为光之战士，并封印了他的光之加护，他也糊里糊涂地就这么过来了；然而当尘世幻龙突然变出一条迷你小龙作为分身并表示要一直跟着他时，冒险者反倒突然兴奋起来。

“……那你吃什么？？基萨尔野菜？”他用手指去逗弄那只鸽子大小的小龙，被毫不留情地扇了一翅膀。

“这个形态只是作为我的耳目跟随你前行的幻影。”尘世幻龙极小的身躯却发出低沉的隆隆声，“不需要食物。除了你之外的其他人类也无法觉察到我的存在。开拓命运的特异之人，让我看看失去光之加护的你还能做到些什么吧……”

冒险者不甘心地“啧”了一声。

“那这条龙——我是说这个人呢？实际上他是被人陷害才变成这样的——”光之战士尽可能简短地把奥尔什方的遭遇说了一遍。“身为原初之龙，你有办法把他变回来吗？？你也不希望增加莫名其妙的子嗣吧？？”

迷你幻龙发出了不屑的嗤笑。“饮下龙血？不，单凭这个怎么可能变成龙族。这个人身上本来就有我的七子之一的血脉因子，虽然已经十分稀薄，但被同源之血‘唤醒’了。”

“可是他本来的确就是纯粹的人类——”而且还是和龙族有千年世仇的伊修加德人；但考虑到幻龙对伊修加德的敌视，光之战士没敢说出口。

小小的幻龙垂下头，发出一声耳语般的叹息：“……拉塔托斯克……我的孩子……”

冒险者没听清它呼唤的名字。“所以你有办法把他体内的龙血抽出来吗？我是说，他之前明明已经恢复成人类了，刚才被你的一击又变回去了——”

幻龙再次否认。“那只是一团高密度的以太而已。激活的龙血类似于一种自我保护机制；那个人类一次性吸收了大量的以太，倘若不以龙的形态防御，早就死了。”

“那有办法让它把体内多余的以太再吐出来吗？”光焦急地问道，“放血不算。”

“倘若它是天生的龙族，当然可以自由地运用体内的以太，化为龙焰灼烧大地。”不知怎么冒险者感觉幻龙的回答有点幸灾乐祸，“但它是不擅长操纵以太的人类，所以无计可施。”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”光之战士只能沮丧又无用地大喊了两声。“该死，还是我的错，如果刚才我顺利躲过那一招……等等，”他突然发觉了幻龙回答中的漏洞。“虽然奥尔什方没办法操作以太，但身为原初之龙的你不是可以吗？你只要用你的龙族天赋，把他体内多余的以太提取出来不就行了？？？”

迷你幻龙不太高兴地停在冒险者的肩头。“过去的我自然不在话下。但经过那一战后，仅仅小憩了十五年的我还没有恢复全盛状态。何况我为何要帮助一个人类？”

“既然七大天龙都是你的孩子，那么这家伙体内流着七大天龙之一的血——虽然很少很少，但四舍五入也算你的重重重重孙子吧？？举手之劳，就不能救救你可爱的后代吗，爸爸！！！”

“不要叫我爸爸！！！”

幻龙又扇了他一翅膀，愤愤地消失了。不知道它有没有因为和这样的冒险者签订契约而感到后悔。

*

冒险者沮丧地骑着龙回到了摩杜纳，感觉一切的一切又该死地回到了原点。奥尔什方倒是表现得非常成熟，完全没有因为重新变回去的打击而一蹶不振，飞起来又快又稳。然而当光想让龙进去陆行鸟棚的时候他就不乐意了，像只黏人的豆柴一样绕着光之战士打转，就是不肯离开；别说骑士面包，连橡子饼干也哄不好。最后光不得不把他牵到石之家后巷的一小块空地上，两面都利用水晶布下魔法屏障。

干完这一切后光身心俱疲地回到了石之家。好在拂晓的伙伴都十分支持他，称赞他出色地完成了探查任务。阿尔菲诺也把光之战士从幻龙那里得到的情报有选择地转告给了露琪亚。

第七天堂里欢声笑语，穆恩·布瑞达刚刚把桑克瑞德喝趴下，伊达和雅·修特拉在一旁拍手叫好。冒险者叫了一杯蜜酒，有气无力地喝完，续杯。这时于里昂热拿着新完成的白圣石走了进来，所有人都被迫回到拂晓之间里接着上课。

“上次我们说到无影的灵魂可以躲藏到物质界和以太界的夹缝之间；所以我们试着用白圣石把灵魂状态的他们囚禁起来……” 于里昂热悠长又催眠的声调响起，“但要彻底干掉无影，我们还需要一把纯粹以太凝聚成的利刃。考虑到构成无影灵魂的以太量应该非常巨大，想造出这样的利刃并不容易。更何况高密度的以太无法长时间保存……”

“基于以上种种，我有个想法。”穆恩布瑞达豪爽地打了个酒嗝，并掏出一把尖头的、法杖形状的道具。“就是这个——以太提取器！如果凝聚起来的以太无法长时间保存，那么不如当场提取出环境中的以太、转化为武器！”

接下来讨论的就是该从什么样的地方才能提取出足够的以太了。穆恩·布瑞达提议利用艾欧泽亚大陆上相当常见的偏属性水晶，而阿尔菲诺又跳出来说到北萨纳兰的青璘水精炼所附近有合适的试验场，只不过那里正在受到帝国南方堡的攻击。他的暗示显而易见。

所有人都同意尽快展开行动。光之战士和穆恩·布瑞达前往北萨纳兰帮助水晶义勇队击退了帝国的援军，之后就利用该地的偏属性水晶完成当场产生以太的实验。

“……其实，我也有个想法。” 当穆恩·布瑞达半跪在偏属性水晶附近调查的时候，光突然灵感闪过。“你曾经说过，龙血赋予生物将大气环境中的以太无意识地吸收到体内的能力，也就是说我那个朋友，他是因为体内吸收了大量以太才不得不维持龙的形态。那么利用你做的这个以太提取器，是不是也能把他身躯里多的以太吸出来呢？？”

穆恩布瑞达慢吞吞地拧过头来，左手握拳猛地捶了一下右手的掌心。“……对啊！龙血不就相当于另一种形式的水晶吗？！我怎么就没想到呢？！”

“所以真的行得通？？”光之战士也很意外，没想到自己习惯性的胡说八道也有正中靶心的时候。“那我们赶快回去实验一下效果吧！！！” 

“好的，等我先完成这边的实验……不错，效果很不错。这种程度对环境也不会产生影响。”

“有什么我能帮忙做的吗？”

光之战士激动得抓耳挠腮，恨不得立即飞回石之家。他又帮不上忙，只能无聊地拿斧子乱砸附近的雷元精。其中一只在被砸中的时候放了个小型雷暴；一无所有的虚空中好像有什么东西被劈中了。

“不愧是光之战士，竟然能觉察到我……”

“……你谁？？？”

光之战士莫名其妙地瞧着原本空旷的地面上突然冒出来一个穿黑色斗篷的人，脸上带着眼熟的红色面具。

“哎？你不是那个拉——拉哈——拉嘿——拉什么来着？？？”

“是无影！！！”

“你给我闭嘴我才不是那个颐指气使的死老头。”无影忍无可忍地转向了警惕地举起战斧的穆恩·布瑞达。“看你那个纹身，是萨雷安的贤人吧？还有点见识。在下无影那布里亚勒斯。”

“那——那谁谁？”光之战士掏了掏耳朵，“我觉得你们这群无影都应该以‘名字太长记不住罪’抓起来。”

“海德林的使徒是个连名字都记不住的蠢货吗？？”无影恼火地吼道，“咦——等等，你好像失去了光之加护？哈哈哈哈，海德林因为你太蠢放弃你了？？”

两把战斧同时向他劈去。无影巧妙地移形换位躲过这一击，还仅用一根手指的力道便将穆恩·布瑞达震翻在地。光之战士赶忙冲过去连续进攻，防止他痛下杀手，没想到这家伙却瞬移到更远的地方自言自语起来。

“等等，好机会……趁这小子失去了光之加护，不如去把‘那把杖’弄到手。那样我的地位就会更上一层，拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯那两个混蛋也再也不能说什么——”说着他便消失无踪了。

“……这家伙就这样把自己的计划大声说出来了。”光之战士无语地伸出手臂，把穆恩布瑞达从地上拉起来。“到底是谁更蠢啊？没有放弃他才是佐迪亚克的不幸吧？？？”

“他说‘那把杖’……拂晓有那么重要的东西吗？一定要说的话就是路易索瓦老爷子的遗物，断裂的天命杖了。”穆恩布瑞达焦急地说道。“不好，现在石之家里可能只有敏菲利亚一个人在——”

“不管是不是，总之我们先回去阻止那——那个谁谁。”

当他们心急如焚地赶回石之家的时候，果然看到无影正大咧咧地坐在盟主的座位上，和抱着天命杖的敏菲利亚对峙。穆恩·布瑞达试着先下手为强，可惜再次被无影的魔法击中，倒地不起。随后那家伙又一次得意忘形起来，开始大谈天命杖的用途和用法，以及当年路易索瓦大师是如何不用水晶便召唤十二神降临的。冒险者心中再次为佐迪亚克鞠了一把同情泪，随后一边计算着距离一边出手打算锯爆。

无影游刃有余地躲过冒险者的超压斧，同时一把抓住敏菲利亚的手腕，眼看就要连人带杖一起抢走，突然上空传来隆隆的巨响。战斗的双方都忍不住抬头看了一眼，只见天花板上突兀地被捅开一个大窟窿，大量破碎的石板掉落下来，砸得整个屋子一片灰。一个冰蓝色的龙头正在努力往下挤，当它注意到正下方的入侵者时，本能地张开嘴，用龙焰给无影洗了个淋浴。

“……你们都在家门口养什么啊？！！！” 呛人的浓烟和灰尘中，传来了无影不甘心的怒嚎。

TBC


	10. 心扉

尽管出了一点小波折，无影那布里亚勒斯还是将天命杖连带敏菲利亚一起抓进了次元裂缝。

尽管失去了光之加护，冒险者还是用他饥渴的大斧教会了无影如何更好地不做人。

刚从次元裂缝里摔出来的无影虽然挨了一顿毒打，却还没有学到多少教训，满脸的暴怒和威胁显得挺有气势。“这次是小看了你，但你们又能撑到什么时候？你已经失去了海德林的加护，天命杖早晚是我们的！！！”

穆恩·布瑞达一边捂着伤口喘气一边及时扔出了白圣石。直到那布里亚勒斯的灵魂被关了进去，他仍在狂妄地叫嚣着：“区区人类不要得寸进尺！我是不会消失的！等我下次转生有你们好看的！！！”

随即光之战士拿起了天命杖；环境中的以太开始迅速聚集，一把无形的利刃开始初现形状。无影这才感到大事不妙。他的叫骂之中开始掺杂着越来越多的哀嚎和求饶，让冒险者和拂晓的贤人都露出了奸计得逞的笑意。但是，无影的垂死挣扎让灵魂的强度暴增，无论怎样聚集环境中的以太，好像总还是不够——就差一点，再一点……

穆恩·布瑞达用力闭上眼睛又睁开，露出了觉悟的表情。她念叨着“师父”的名号，踉踉跄跄地走向以太的利刃。“你要做什么？等等，停下来——”敏菲利亚像吓傻了一样原地大喊。光也隐约意识到了什么，但他正凭借以太之刃与无影的灵魂角力，一步也不能动弹。正在即将要发生什么惨烈之事的时候，方才被无影的魔法击中而缩到外面的某条龙又精神了起来，再次把大大的疑惑的脑袋塞进了天花板上的大洞里。它无辜的目光扫过屋里的状况，张口对着光之战士的猎物喷出一口龙焰；尽管火舌并没有触碰到白圣石，然而那凝聚的以太立刻被天命杖吸收过去。以太的集束变得愈发巨大、猛烈。一阵令人睁不开眼睛的强光过后，无影、白圣石都消失得干净彻底，空气中有种缺失了什么的稀薄感。

光长出一口气，把残缺的天命杖轻轻放下。抬头一看，奥尔什方·龙已经不在那里了。

他把受伤的穆恩布瑞达交给敏菲利亚照顾，自己冲出石之家绕到了后巷。果然，一个人形的躯体正蜷缩在地上。光之战士本来满心激动，天命杖这个强力的以太提取器不但干掉了无影、还顺便解决了奥尔什方身上多余的以太，这简直就像跑一次腿交了两个任务那样充满快感。但他蹲下来仔细一检查，奥尔什方这次恢复的“残留”症状比上次还严重，不但某些地方还生着鳞片，头部后方的龙角也没完全消失，最糟的是尾椎处还伸出一条长着骨刺的尾巴——这可不是穿个遮脸的盔甲就能糊弄过去的。最关键的是，奥尔什方紧握着拳头，咬牙切齿，全身的肌肉不自主地抽搐，似乎在忍耐着极大的痛苦。

“……呃，你怎么样？”有了上一次的经验，光很熟练地脱掉盔甲再把衬衣脱下来给精灵蔽体。但这一次奥尔什方连句话都说不出来；对于他这样的人来说，想必已经疼到了很惨的地步。冒险者满心同情，掏出一瓶亲手勾兑的恢复药，想着掰开牙齿给他灌下去。

就在这个时候，他突然发现折磨奥尔什方的可能不仅仅是肉疼。

精灵两腿之间的部分正笔直地向上翘着——那玩意儿上也布满了鳞片，形状让冒险者回忆起他帮陆行鸟——帮飞天莫古解决问题的那晚。他悚然一惊，尽可能地扭过脖子不去看，并试着用自己的衬衣把那东西盖上。

在扭脖子低头的时候他注意到精灵的拳头握紧又放松，右手忽然抬起却又在大腿根部停住了；奥尔什方的五指陷入自己的肉里，抠出几条血痕。光之战士咽了口口水，隐约理解到他大概想要摸上什么，又强迫自己不去做。

他对奥尔什方的同情陡然上升到一个新的层次。没想到化龙后遗症还有这种羞耻的效果，倘若易地而处之，光之战士可能会尴尬得退出这一行然后下半辈子都在无人岛上和陆行鸟相伴余生。基于这种理解和同情的心态，他拍了拍奥尔什方的肩并对他做了几个手势，示意自己会加固水晶设置的魔法屏障，不会有人看到或听到里面发生的一切。

也不清楚半龙的精灵到底听懂了多少。奥尔什方勉强用手臂支撑起上半身，没忍住发出了一声类似被钝器打中似的哼声。光之战士再怎么扭脖子也忍不住偷偷看看情况，只见他胯间那东西肿胀得更厉害了；那片蔽体的衬衣也随之滑下。话说那是龙遗留的问题？还是精灵本来就有这么大？？

光有一点点微妙的受打击，甚至不知不觉夹紧了双腿。然而他现在走也不是不走也不是。难道要把这个状态明显很糟糕的朋友孤零零地丢在这儿吗？倘若他再次变龙怎么办？？相反，如果他不走，难道还能上去帮忙吗？

光之战士为难得都要都要把脑袋挠秃了。直到他注意到奥尔什方的手指完全抠进了泥土，丝丝鲜血从指甲缝里流淌出来。

嘶，真疼。

再往后的事情他就是被自己的直击推着走了；仿佛脑袋里有个比本人还莽的灵魂跳出来，掰开他的嘴挤出这样的话：“……你，你别撑着，自己解决不了的话，我，我我帮你。”

奥尔什方猛地抬起头来。一双属于龙的竖瞳静静地与光对视。冒险者苦笑着挪到他身边蹲下，深吸了一口气。

别惊慌，你可以的。不就是帮宠物以外的人解决一下嘛。又没有损失。而且这个时候更需要积极地换位思考：假如我陷入类似的窘境，奥尔什方会伸出援手吗？

答案很明显，他恐怕不但会抢着帮忙，还会一边动手一边称赞我的肉体。

那么，要打败奥尔什方就只能成为奥尔什方。光之战士一边给自己打气一边握上了被细鳞包裹的器物，堆出满脸的真诚和奉献。“挚友啊，你的肉体也很……棒……” 见鬼，他还是不能很顺畅地说出这种话来。

话说本来就不可能有正常人把对他人肉体的觊觎挂在嘴上吧？放在拉拉菲尔族那里，是要被当成食人犯判刑的。光之战士一边双手来回摸索着精灵的分身一边放空自己，任凭思想飞到九霄云外。

然而，即便他再怎么试图抽离自己的灵魂，也无法抵抗精灵近在咫尺的喘息。其实冒险者很早就觉得奥尔什方的声音很好听——抛去内容而言，他的嗓音本身清亮又带有磁性，或许是身为指挥官的素质，还有种令人信服的安心感。而如今这个声音就以最近的距离一股股灌进冒险者的耳朵里，不知道耳廓还是耳鼓都被震动得有些酥麻。他又咽了下口水，又感到一股呼出来的气体沿着侧脸抹过喉结，最后在锁骨流连忘返。

光之战士几乎打了个冷战。他加快了速度，掌心的触感仿佛着了火。那粗大器物的鳞片下还埋藏着虬结的青筋，随着他的每一个动作突突跳动。明明外面温度很低，光的额头却冒出了一层细汗。有水珠沿着鬓角滑落，痒痒的，他也无暇去管。他只要稍微侧过脸就能对上奥尔什方的蓝色眼睛和里面狭长的竖瞳，半龙的眼神或许是懵懂无知，又或许藏着深不可测的情欲。

但精灵的手指始终插在泥土里，并没有触碰他最喜欢的美丽强悍的肉体，自始至终。

总而言之，光回忆着自己解决时候的几个重点：柱身、蕈头和顶端的小洞，全部都照顾一遍，再从头反复。在他的不懈努力下终于达到了预期效果，掌心沉甸甸的器物像蟒蛇一般突然跳动了几下，浑浊的液体射到精灵的胸肌之间，再慢慢滑下。他的朋友发出了满足的闷哼，手臂和腹部的肌肉猛然隆起又渐渐放松。诡异的是这副画面让冒险者自己也心头一悸，一种奇妙的感觉令他觉得口干舌燥，裤子还有点紧。

这可真是……太糟了。  
他有点唾弃自己的品行；一个优秀的冒险者是不会在帮助伙伴的时候自己兴奋起来的。这有点趁火打劫的意思，尽管他还什么都没打。

奥尔什方好像昏过去了。令光之战士充满成就感的却是他头上的角和背后的尾巴不知道什么时候消失不见——释放‘以太’还有这种效果？总之起效了就好。

光犹豫了片刻，将精灵打横抱了起来。很重，幸亏他常年挥舞斧子锯爆，还算有膀子力气。然而高度的差异还是令人尴尬；当他双手抱住背部和膝弯的时候，奥尔什方的脚尖几乎触到地下。他就这么摇摇晃晃地把朋友扛回了石之家。

要想成为资深的拂晓一员，可能都必须掌握“在事情结束之后迅速出现”这门神奇的技能。这就是光之战士返回第七天堂后看到的——桑克瑞德、雅修特拉、伊达、帕帕力莫，差不多每个伙伴都到齐了，众人乱糟糟地围着敏菲利亚和穆恩布瑞达，闪烁着光芒的魔法在屋子里飞来飞去，修补屋顶、清理碎石、治疗伤员。穆恩布瑞达虚弱地坐在椅子上，让大家放心。当光之战士抱着精灵进来的时候伙伴们都惊喜地回过头来。

“真是太了不起了，光！” “这一次，总算彻底消灭了无影……并掌握了今后对付他们的诀窍。” “没想到路易索瓦大师的天命杖仍然还有这样的力量……” “唉你那个龙——那个朋友怎么了？？”

很快，贤人们也检查了奥尔什方的状况，得出结论他的身体已经恢复得无比强健，可以送到帝国中央堡去徒手拆机甲。至于昏迷可能只是脑袋受了一点冲击。

“那会不会变傻啊？”光仍旧有点担心。  
“不要紧，智力完全不影响骑士的输出。”

那就放心了。于是光之战士把朋友扔到一间客房休息，回到了自己的房间。他洗了个澡，躺在床上盖上毯子，有种抚摸自己的冲动。但手指攥成拳头又松开，最后还是硬生生忍住了；因为直觉告诉他这次自己解决的时候脑海里或许不会出现那些漂亮的人族、精灵、猫魅小姐，而是会出现一个完全不同的——奇妙又清晰的形象。

他做了个梦，梦见自己沉入透明而粘滞的湖水，头顶上全是淡蓝的浮冰。

一觉醒来之后，光之战士发现自己果然把毯子蹬到了地下。他流着鼻涕，梦游般地走进了第七天堂，要了一杯浓缩咖啡。这时全副武装的奥尔什方从拂晓之间里走出来。精灵看起来果然没有一丝一毫异常，鳞片完全消失，淡蓝的虹膜里完全属于人类的瞳孔正折射出激动、感激和某些更复杂的情绪。

“终于见到你了，挚友。”他行了个伊修加德式的骑士礼，“虽然渴望继续注视你在战斗中的活跃，强健优美的肌肉尽情舒展的样子……但我实在有些担心巨龙首的情况，正要去和你道别。”

“……啊。”光之战士迟钝地点了点头。“你感觉完全恢复了吗？？”

说出口才觉得自己说的都是废话，但奥尔什方还是认真回答了。“已经完全没有问题了。挚友，虽然还想尽可能表达谢意，但考虑到你为我所做的一切，区区言语实在是太轻浮了。”他低下头，声调变得低沉。“若听从心的指示，我比以往任何时候都渴望待在你身边……光是像现在这样，感受到你火热的吐息，就令我不能自已！然而身为伊修加德的骑士，营地那里还有我未尽的责任。我渴望今后还有相遇的机会……巨龙首营地的大门随时为你敞开！！！”

光疲惫地笑了笑，举起咖啡杯向他致意。“只要你别乱喝东西就好。”

精灵微笑着挥挥手，转头走出屋子。石之家的大门在光之战士的眼前缓缓合上，把风雪和离去的背影关在外面。

TBC


	11. 云廊

与奥尔什方的再会快得让人猝不及防。

因为无影的魔法造成的伤势很难用一般的方法治愈，拂晓的贤人们一致决定把穆恩布瑞达送回萨雷安本部治疗。就在他们给穆恩送行回来的路上，伊达注意到遮天蔽日的“大鸟”从低空掠过，朝着库尔扎斯高地的方向飞去。

但那不是鸟，而是龙。

很快，伊修加德方面通过水晶义勇队传话，邀请拂晓的英雄再次到巨龙首营地会面。因为龙族的全面进攻，整个伊修加德笼罩在一片阴云之下，处处充满了战前动员的紧张气氛。光之战士在从阿德内尔占星台前往巨龙首的路上就遭遇了三波巡逻队，撞上两次对当地龙族眷属进行围剿的小规模战斗。走进熟悉的营地大门，只见大批背着独角兽鸢盾的骑士进进出出，原先那些在广场上操练的士兵也不见了——大约都已被调往前线。

奥尔什方本人倒还在熟悉的会客厅内，这次是站在沙盘之后，双臂撑着地图的两侧，眉心紧锁，不时向下属发出新的命令。他确实忙得够呛，即便见到冒险者，也只来得及说两句最简单的问候。

“……派三个分队分别前往A点，B点和C点巡逻，攻击大审门的异端者不可能凭空消失，他们逃走的话必然要通过这几个要道……啊挚友！！皇都伊修加德面临着迫在眉睫的威胁，而你却奋不顾身来到此地……简直是，太棒了！……对，这批从乌尔达哈进口的矿石和水晶必须立刻送往天穹街，工房正在紧急生产对龙弩炮；护送必须小心谨慎，必要的话可以借助艾因哈特和狄兰达尔家的力量。什么？都这种时候了，必须摈弃一切偏见，尽可能团结所有人……但不管是多么前所未有的危机，只要你那销魂的肉体陪伴在我左右，我就能感受到从心底源源不断涌出的力量和勇气！！！”

光感觉自己单单只是站在这里，就是对骑士老爷形象的极大败坏。于是他哭笑不得走进了一侧的会议室，去见那位神殿骑士团的总长。

这次在那里等着他的不仅有艾默里克阁下，还有另一位全副武装的精灵。尽管精灵个头都很高，但这一位，那浑身带刺的黑色铠甲，那看不见眼睛却威严十足的头盔，还有那隐隐环绕着血腥气的长枪，都给光一种格外强烈的压迫感。蛮神的注视不过如此。

“……他是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，我的老朋友了。” 神殿骑士团总长微笑地介绍道。

就是传说中隔着两个棋子还能跳过来把龙宰掉的苍天龙骑？光小心地抬起头来，视线和龙骑身后的奥尔什方对上。蓝发的骑士眨了眨眼，仿佛听见了他心中的疑问。

“你就是传说中的冒险者么？怪不得，从刚才起我的龙血就在躁动……实在很有趣。”

不，那是因为有条“龙”刚刚把你领进来，光之战士心头一阵乱跳，疯狂地冲他身后的人打眼色。别看我了奥尔什方，咱不能暴露。

精灵骑士抿嘴笑了一下，转身出去了。光这才长出了一口气，注意力回到艾默里克的发言上来。看来伊修加德确实陷入了重大危机，据说冰之巫女破坏了大审们的魔法障壁，使得大量龙族、眷属数百年来第一次直接冲击伊修加德皇都。而苍天龙骑埃斯蒂尼安也补充道，异端者的目的很可能和邪龙一样，都是抢夺尼德霍格的龙眼；当年的建国英雄哈尔德拉斯在击败邪龙之后挖下了它的龙眼，就收藏在圣座深处。倘若龙眼被邪龙夺回，伊修加德必然损失惨重。

在这种迫在眉睫的危险下，一向闭关锁国的伊修加德也不得不向其他国家和地区请求协助，并请求拂晓血盟、水晶义勇队在其中牵线斡旋。这下连“一切为了艾欧泽亚”的阿尔菲诺也忍不住吐槽道，伊修加德之前方才拒绝加入军事同盟，现在又请求同盟的协助。是否有点太“不计前嫌”了呢？

“……你所言极是。但设想一下，万一伊修加德陷落，最先损害的是谁的利益？当龙族撤回龙堡，谁会先占有伊修加德地区？”艾默里克阁下面带微笑，冷静而又犀利地指出。“加雷马帝国不会放过这个机会。而一旦它们吞并了库尔扎斯，下一个是谁？”

艾尔菲诺顿时语塞。不过更让光之战士在意的是埃斯蒂尼安阁下的发言。

“我通过龙眼获得了尼德霍格的力量，身上流淌的血液有一半是龙族的。由于身上的血脉，我能听到邪龙的声音……它向眷属发出指示，破坏皇都的巨大魔法屏障。它像眷属们发出号令，总攻已经开始。”

光猛然意识到一件事——先前在石之家，奥尔什方之所以急着离开，或许也是因为他在变为龙形的时候也能听见尼德霍格的呼唤？？

旁人无法看见的尘世幻龙突然出现在他耳边，肯定了他的猜测。“我的孩子尼德霍格与伊修加德战斗了上千年，其怨念之深，区区人类怎么能够理解……”

既然开战无法避免，阿尔菲诺也只得勉为其难地在三国同盟军事会议上号召援救伊修加德；然后就获得了一定的口头支持和精神鼓励。再怎么不甘心，各国也必须为本国的利益优先考虑；连同盟都算不上的伊修加德只能排在最后面。最后他们真正能够动用的力量也就只有水晶义勇队，以及在各国“支持”下临时召集的冒险者团队。

光之战士和阿尔菲诺就领着这么支七拼八凑的队伍回到了库尔扎斯。好在艾默里克阁下看起来也没太失望，或许他比谁都更清楚局势，早就抱着能捞一点是一点的想法。

众人心情复杂地站在大审门后方，眺望已经开始爆发小规模接触战的云廊。这是伊修加德在建国后不久就建造起的特殊防御工事，一眼望不到头的壮观桥梁横跨在天堑之上，是连接着皇都和中央高地的唯一通道，两侧都是翻涌着雾气的深渊。在石砌的桥面之上，伊修加德的骑士们摆好了防守阵型，以长枪和坚固盾击退了一波波龙鸟、飞蜥等怪物前仆后继的进攻。

为了鼓舞士气，埃斯蒂尼安阁下给他们表演了一下龙骑的战斗方式。他一人一枪杀入龙族眷属的包围圈，飞溅出的血滴仿佛给全身包裹上一层细密的红雾；然后突然跳上半空，一个坠星冲下来周围二十码的怪物全都灰飞烟灭。

光之战士敬畏地倒退半步，眼睁睁地盯着埃斯蒂尼安阁下把一头硕大的龙鸟像挂标本一样钉在枪尖上，冲骑士们晃了晃。从冰冷的面甲和锁甲后方爆发出一阵阵欢呼。“呃，我觉得其实伊修加德并不需要什么军事协助。”冒险者对神殿骑士团的总长建议道，“只要在云廊的两侧各摆上五百个龙骑士，皇都必定固若金汤。”

“我想您对伊修加德的军事力量存在某些误解。”艾默里克阁下苦笑着转向他。“虽然我们有很多龙骑士，但只有一位苍天之龙骑。”

“……给我五百个埃斯蒂尼安阁下，我能一路推进到龙堡。”他们身边的奥尔什方喃喃自语。

“而且我们平时的战斗方式是这样的——”另一名龙骑士团的团员补充道，“大师兄在前方屠龙，其他人负责擦拭对龙弩炮。”

“请不要把埃斯蒂尼安阁下形容成某种行走的凶器。”艾默里克总长制止了他们。“……顺带一提仅代表个人意见，我觉得三百个就够了。”

他们一起沉默了一小会儿。光之战士机智地换了个话题。

“云廊这种地形，对于抵挡地面部队可以说非常有利。但在龙族自空中来的打击面前就形如虚设了。所以你们有没有考虑过动用空中力量？飞空艇之类的？？”

“您的建议非常正确，实际上我们的工房确实早就开始与加隆德钢铁厂合作，试图造出适用于空战的大型战舰。但以现有的技术力，无论驾驶员的经验多么老道，飞空艇在速度、武器装载和灵活度面前都和天生翱翔于空中的龙族无法相提并论。即便我们倾举国之力短期内造出一支舰队，也会在开战后的数小时之间被龙族消灭殆尽。银泪湖空战就是最好的前例。” 艾默里克阁下感慨道。

“……确实。”光之战士想了想尘世幻龙心爱的抱枕，一阵头皮发麻。他歪了歪头，注意到奥尔什方仍然目光灼灼地注视着自己，不知道是不是回忆起了那场在密约之塔的战斗。不过这时候他脑袋里好像闪过一道不太完整的灵光。

“说起来，龙族是通过掌握大气中的以太流动进行飞行的。如果，用那个……”

“太棒了，挚友！！！”奥尔什方突然大步跨过来，差点就要撞到冒险者的肩膀，不过还是及时停住。“我懂了！！真是绝妙的计策！！！！”

你怎么就懂了？连光之战士本人都有些懵。不过随即他也反应过来，奥尔什方因为个人体验，对他要说的东西印象最为深刻。“以太提取器，如果能把那种道具装在飞空艇上，布置在云廊上空……哪怕只有很短的一段时间……”

“不愧是挚友，无论是勇气还是智慧都令我肃然起敬。” 如果时间允许的话奥尔什方可能还会再赞美个上百句，不过当着顶头上司的面，他不得不马上回到正题上。“艾默里克阁下，我听说拂晓的贤人们发明了一种神奇的道具，能够吸取环境中的以太；如果能把这种道具布置在云廊上空，那么擅长操纵以太的龙族一定会陷入混乱，甚至无法正常的飞行。这就像一种临时的魔法屏障，虽然不能起到将龙族挡在皇都之外的效果，但只要能把战斗的地点改到地上，一定能极大地鼓舞我方的士气——”

“你们的提议非常有参考价值。”黑发精灵的双眼中也闪烁着希望的光芒，“请容我再次代表伊修加德感谢您，冒险者阁下。”

考虑到时间紧迫，这个不太成熟的策略立刻就被采纳了。萨雷安的贤人们再次与西德合作，制造出了多个以太提取装置，并利用小型的无人飞空艇送往云廊上空。这些悬浮装置在之后的一次龙族大举进攻时派上了极大的用场。许多双足飞龙因为大气种以太的变动而无法在飞行时灵活地翻身、转向，于是被弩炮击中，坠落到云廊两侧的深渊中。同样，因为环境中的以太被大量吸收、搅乱，一头足有小山那么大的四足巨龙——据说是邪龙尼德霍格手下的悍将，明明到达了皇都之前却无法继续从上空攻击，而是依靠柱子那么粗的四足在云廊上艰难爬行。

地面战给了伊修加德的骑士更大的用武之地。龙骑士不断从上空跃下，击杀半空中的小型龙类。而在光之战士的领头号召下，来自各城邦的冒险者一拥而上，对四足巨龙进行了残酷而正义的修脚之战。虽然也付出了不小的牺牲，但这一仗终究以龙族的全面退却而结束。

“感谢各位的鼎力相助。”

战后，大部分的伊修加德骑士沉浸在劫后余生的喜悦中，不过深谋远虑的艾默里克总长立刻抓住了这个机会，表示要向各国的协助者隆重道谢；其中包括来自乌尔达哈的恒辉队成员。显然，他在话中暗示了伊修加德重回艾欧泽亚城邦军事同盟的可能性。“对了，拂晓的英雄阁下呢？我必须特别感谢他提出的作战计划，以及在保卫皇都时的英勇之举——”

“我刚才看见他和奥尔什方一起走了。”刚从前线返回的苍天龙骑回答，“哼，和我一样讨厌应付场面的麻烦事么，这个人越来越有意思了。”  
艾默里克·德·博雷尔子爵扫了一眼他的朋友，微妙地叹了口气。

“这段时间在巨龙首，那个，没有再发作吧？” 冒险者踢开一颗藏在雪里的小石子，尽量不那么别扭地问道。

“多谢你的关心，挚友。好像确实没有那种变化的感觉了。”奥尔什方右手放在胸口拍了拍。他的锁甲上仍蒙着一层从战斗中得来的灰烬。“能像现在这样和你一起走在神意之地的雪原里，对我来说简直是战女神的恩惠。”

“其实……变龙也没那么糟糕。”光也不知道这句话怎么就从嘴里溜了出来，他赶紧道歉。“我是说，你当然吃了不少苦头；不过咱们也一起跑了不少地方，和各种奇怪的东西打架，也长了些新奇的见识……大概这就是冒险的乐趣吧。呃，或许只是我更喜欢这些。总之，这次击退了龙族的袭击，从今往后你就能安心守在巨龙首了。”

“嗯，是啊。”

奥尔什方的脚步停顿了一下。冒险者转过头，注意到精灵骑士用一种奇妙的，混合着狂热和苦涩的目光注视着自己——前者他非常熟悉，后者就比较费解了。“我的朋友，越了解你，我就越为你高尚无私的的精神所打动。尽管你的肉体已经很出色了……果然灵魂也是最棒的呢！！！”

可惜我既不高尚，也不无私。光之战士有些惆怅地想，嘴里好像无中生有地塞进一把梅干。我希望你扔下那个营地和我一起去冒险；像我和陆行鸟那样，游遍艾欧泽亚，再跨过大山，渡过大海，去别的大陆……这当然是不可能的。奥尔什方是最高洁，最富有荣誉感的骑士，保护伊修加德则是他终身恪守的职责和使命。

——就算退一万步来说，虽然奥尔什方的语言修辞学很有问题，但他行事的风格是最正直坦荡不过的，从他以往的一举一动来看，并没有那些偏门的兴趣；另外无论如何他也算名门之后，没准家族里早就给他定过婚；就算没有，他在营地里那么受欢迎，肯定也有不少爱慕他并且肌肉一流的女骑士。或许等他结婚之后，出于对我的盲目崇拜还会请我当未来孩子的教父……

光把有些呆滞的目光移向远处的皇都，自己都不明白自己怎么这么擅长发散。

“风雪越来越厉害了，还是先回营地暖暖身子吧。”精灵骑士拍了拍他的肩。“这次的胜利虽然只是暂时的，但至少能让皇都内的民众们重拾战斗的勇气。我听说总长也想借此机会，再次向教皇厅提出加入军事同盟的可能性呢。”

冒险者挤出笑容来，就这么一路听着精灵骑士关于军事方面的演讲回了营地。他在这里受到了士兵们的热烈欢迎，尤其是知道一点内情的科朗蒂奥和雅埃勒等人，都把他视为巨龙首的救星。当晚他又吃下三人份的美食，被迫下了好几局棋，进行了数个小时的肌肉训练才顺利上床入睡。直到次日回到丧灵钟，他才想起来自己离开的时候忘了和艾默里克阁下打声招呼。

几天后，一封邀请函摆放在了石之家的敏菲利亚面前，邀请拂晓全员去乌尔达哈参加庆祝保卫伊修加德皇都作战胜利的庆功会。

TBC


	12. 灯火

乌尔达哈共和派里年长的拉拉菲尔族男性，或许都可以拿来炖汤。

光之战士心里这么念叨着，双手上举，眼睁睁地望着一堆刀叉枪剑或高或矮地抵住他的胸肌。其实在娜娜莫女王拿起酒杯的时候他就隐约咂摸出有些不对劲儿了，但一股神秘的力量仿佛掐住喉咙似的让他发不出声。结果倒好，女王一倒下，一堆铜刃团的人就乌泱泱地冲进来了，掐着点儿地把他这个弑君者当场拿下。

这栽赃还能更明显一点儿吗？我虽然哑但不是傻子啊？？

不对我也不是哑巴。光之战士懊恼地歪头。他一到关键时候就吐不出字来，或许是超越之力的副作用。

某个长满黑毛的大手在他身上乱摸一气，还真就摸出个装“毒药”的小瓶子来。这时候后悔自己什么垃圾都往包里捡的爱好已经来不及了，冒险者一边配合地任凭他们把双手反绑到背后，一面在反抗还是走程序之间踌躇不定。他一个人抄起斧子杀得血肉横飞倒是痛快了，却更加坐实了谋杀的罪名；况且拂晓血盟还有那么多不会打架的，头一个就是他们盟主。敏菲利亚是个出色的矿工加专业的人质；伊达双拳难敌四手，帕帕力莫绝不肯离开他的黑魔纹，雅修特拉只会放罩子，桑克瑞德没准还在谈恋爱。

这么一想，拂晓这个组织要完啊。

乌尔达哈王政厅内灯火辉煌，觥筹交错，来自各国的贵宾正沉浸于愉快的晚宴气氛中。然后光之战士就这么丢脸地像一袋土豆那样被一个壮汉扔了出来。沙蝎众之一的泰勒吉·阿代勒吉迈着六亲不认的步伐走到众人之前，口沫横飞地历数他的罪状。宾客们或惊或怒，但因为女王驾崩的消息来得太突然，都像被冻住了一样给不出任何反应。

他原本的救星，劳班总帅看起来完全傻了。小叉子上叉了块王冠蛋糕的敏菲利亚倒是怒斥沙蝎众血口喷人，故意陷害，可她的声音很快被沙蝎众的人压了下去。“啊，被摆了一道呢。”雅修特拉还是那副冷静的腔调，甚至还偷空吃完一条清炖皮皮拉鱼。而其他国家的政要，比如原先冒险者寄予厚望的梅尔维布提督或黑衣森林的幻术皇，都本着不应干涉他国政务的原则被下属护送出了宴会厅。

光之战士环视人群，连一个伊修加德人都没见着，失望地摇摇头。明明这是为了庆祝皇都保卫战举行的宴会，艾默里克阁下竟然跑得那么快，实在是不仗义。这就别怪他投向他们的的敌人了。

“……龙爹？爸爸？？”他小声自言自语，“我知道你一直在的，救救我吧？！！”

“不要叫我爸爸！”幻龙低沉又愤怒的声音在他耳边回荡。“我只是个幻影，帮不了你。”

“那就把你之前封印的光之加护解开呗？都到了这个时候了，你难道眼睁睁地看我被送上绞刑架？？”

尘世幻龙发出不屑的冷笑。“这种陷害同类的毒计和阴谋，哼，人类真是从不令我失望。”

“喂，这可不能一概而论。”光之战士赶紧为自己辩护，“你之前不是还感叹人和人之间的差异很大吗？以前教我打铁的老师傅曾说过一句名言，叫做劣锭驱逐好锭——就是说为了贪图便宜，半成品买普通的就行了，高质量的反而卖不出去；放在人类中也是同样的。像他们那样的坏人把我这样的好人都弄死了，导致坏人越来越多，好人越来越少，所以你们龙认识的都只剩下坏人，没多少好人了。”

“……你这不是很能说嘛。刚才他们说你是罪人的时候怎么不出声？”

“不知道，可能刚才有些许的紧张。你快点解开封印我就能说服他们了。” 用斧子，冒险者心里补充。

尘世幻龙挥舞着小翅膀，还是摇头，“做不到。你的灵魂距离我的本体太远了，况且我的身体又已陷入沉睡。不过我倒是可以发出龙啸，让你那个身负龙血的伴侣听见。”

“等等，龙啸还可以这么用？”光之战士一时震惊，不过又马上用力摇头，“你可别害他了吧！！万一他一激动又变成龙从营地飞出来，亲眼看见的伊修加德人肯定不会放过他，飞龙的鳞片、粗皮和翼膜，还有牙齿都是上好的炼金材料……等等，你刚才说他是我的什么？爸爸我觉得你误会了，我们是那个，一见如故的至交好友……”

“你真的好啰嗦啊，海德林的使徒。还有不要叫我爸爸！！！”

“在嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”自以为胜券在握的拉拉菲尔族男人挑衅地冲冒险者龇出一口白牙。“难道是那小丫头的死状让你良心发现，打算认罪伏法了？？”接着他又讽刺了几句娜娜莫当了个有名无实的女王，只是个任人摆布的傀儡等云云。这些话显然刺激到了已经备受刺激的阿拉米格的猛牛。劳班总帅双眼血红，突然暴走。接下来的血腥场面就完全出乎众人的预料了。

看着当场就被一刀两段的泰勒吉·阿代勒吉，光之战士又想起俾斯麦餐厅里的大厨教过他的：“最昂贵的食材，往往只要最简单的烹饪方式。”他抬头看向跳出来主持局面的又一名实权共和派拉拉菲尔族，把这话又念了两遍，觉得很有道理。

“……你都和他们学了些什么啊！！！”本来都已经消失的幻龙又忍不住探出头来骂道。

局势彻底失控。女王遇刺，沙蝎众之一被杀，然后劳班总帅又被他的同乡兼水晶义勇队的首领之一伊尔伯德砍断了一只手臂。新鲜的血味刺激着每一个人的神经，惨叫和惊呼声充满了整个大厅，无辜受牵连的宾客、仆人、乐师纷纷逃走，而一只手臂的劳班仍像杀疯了似的与伊尔伯德在宴会厅里大战。幸好他的最后一丝理智让他斩断了绑住光之战士的绳索，吩咐他们赶紧逃走。

“等……等一下，我们就这么逃了吗？不去干掉那个幕后黑手吗？？”冒险者不爽地踢倒一个看守他的卫兵，抢走一柄战斧。

“现在情况不明，铜刃团、恒辉队、水晶义勇队都是我们的敌人。我觉得还是不要冒险。”雅修特拉一边护住敏菲利亚一边冷静分析道。

“那不如趁现在大声辩白，至少让王政厅里剩下的人听见，能有多少人相信是多少。”伊达建议。光之战士十分赞同，他一边挡开向他们劈下来的几把剑一边喊道：“拂晓血盟是无辜的！！！一切都是共和派的阴谋——”

“呵呵，在场这些人谁都不是傻子，他们心里早清楚谁才是主谋。只不过现在乌尔达哈局势动荡，把谋杀女王的罪名推给外人处理起来比较方便。”睿智的猫魅一边施法一边摇头。

“哇，真是太卑鄙了——”伊达附和道。

他们几个且战且退，趁乱冲出宴会厅；光之战士一斧子劈在门外的小型水晶上，以太的波动挡住了飞窜出来的几个火球魔法。他也没忘记像真正的反派退场那样撂下一句狠话：“……给我记住，卡卡罗特！！！”

“是罗罗力特，混蛋！！！！” 里面传来一个愤怒百倍的声音。

拂晓血盟一行在熟悉的回廊里飞快地逃窜，没多久桑克瑞德也汇入了大部队。乌尔达哈的所有正规军外加水晶义勇队正从四面八方包围封锁他们的去路。众人一合计，现在只有从乌尔达哈王宫底下的下水道逃走，可能共和派的人还来不及在那里堵截。

即便如此，这一路上的逃亡还是足够惊心动魄。伊达，帕帕力莫，桑克瑞德，雅修特拉，拂晓的贤人们一个个英勇无比地跳出来表示让同伴先走，自己留下断后。最后连他们的盟主敏菲利亚都强行让冒险者独自离开，她自己要听从海德林的指示去完成母水晶交给她的任务。遇到这种事情光之战士总归十分痛心，可也老是无法出声阻止——他只能更加肯定，自己时不时发作的聋哑症确实是行星意志的一部分了。

要说光现在的心情其实就是懊悔，十分懊悔：本来他是为了保全大局和不会战斗的同伴才乖乖被抓的，结果拂晓血盟还是散得七零八落，早知如此，当初还不如直接干掉伊尔伯德那个叛徒以及幕后黑手卡卡罗特，从乌尔达哈杀出一条血路来。

“……是罗罗力特。”迷你幻龙提醒道。

终于，只剩下冒险者一个人人灰头土脸地从下水道钻出来，孤零零地凝望着沙漠中的王城。那不灭的灯火把下半边天幕映照成金红色，往上又渐变成浅灰，青绿，和靛蓝。他感觉手脚都麻木了，情绪也麻木了，如同行尸走肉一般登上一艘陆行鸟车，旁边已经坐了个失魂落魄的阿尔菲诺。

安排接应的是劳班总帅的义子皮平和一位好心的行商。他们转达了阿尔菲诺的妹妹阿莉塞的口信，让他们先溜出乌尔达哈避避风头。石之家是不能回去了，那里已经被水晶义勇队的叛徒所控制。为了避免大国之间的冲突，想来黑衣森林和利姆萨罗敏萨也会配合乌尔达哈一起通缉他们这群“谋害女王”的罪犯。

“那就只能去……伊修加德了。”

“奥尔什方阁下一定会收留我们。”

阿尔菲诺在颓丧之中说出了这个判断。冒险者先是感到心头一暖，随后却不知道为什么突然变扭起来。

“是……是吧。但是我们也不好总是麻烦人家，毕竟我们被各国通缉……会给他带来不小的麻烦吧。”

“正是因为无处可去，也只剩下这仅存的一条路了。”年幼的精灵将生无可恋的目光投向篷车外的黑暗，“啊，全部都是我的过错……”

冒险者没有打断他的自我反省。他们在沉默之中到达了目的地，转搭飞艇，终于趁着夜色到达了库尔扎斯中央高地。巨龙首营地还是老样子，在冰天雪地之中如同篝火一般温暖醒目。

在光之战士看来，比灯火更耀眼的是那家伙突然亮起来的目光。

巨龙首的指挥官从他的座位上走下来，张开双臂欢迎他走投无路的朋友们。

TBC


	13. 禁城

“……暂时就把这里当做藏身之所吧。按照拂晓血盟的惯例来讲的话……有了，就叫“雪之家”吧！”

如他们之前的预期一样，奥尔什方丝毫没有犹豫地收留了拂晓的“通缉犯”，还慷慨地将一间宽敞的会面室赠送给拂晓血盟使用。望向冒险者的目光如此热烈而坦率，似乎半点没有考虑一切因此而来的风险。

壁炉里的木柴发出噼啪作响的声音。光感到一小撮温暖的火焰穿过空气慢慢烧进胸膛里，眼睛和鼻梁之间却泛起一种酸涩。他低头笑了笑，把一路扛过来的那柄沾血的斧头靠到武器架上。

奥尔什方从不令他失望。无论是人，还是龙。

尽管塔塔露和夕雾的到来让大家心中好歹多了一线希望，不过深受打击的阿尔菲诺还没那么容易恢复过来。他一个人坐在雪之家的长椅上，嘴里一直念叨着自怨自责的话。

“自满……急躁……我被理想蒙住了双眼，根本就看不清现实……”  
“……原来我只是把艾欧泽亚只当做满足欲望的道具吗……真讽刺啊，失去一切之后我才反应过来……”

“可怜的孩子。”阿尔菲诺的反省是如此深刻而痛苦，以致于本来因为伊尔伯德的事有点迁怒的光之战士此时也同情起他来。他鼓励地拍拍那孩子的肩。奥尔什方也及时端来几杯热饮，给予年少的精灵温暖而理性的安慰。“阿尔菲诺阁下，欲速则不达。想弄清乌尔达哈动乱的真相、洗脱自身的嫌疑。我能理解你的想法。但是，越是处于逆境之中，我们越不能自乱了阵脚。而且不要忘了你还有同伴可以依赖。”

阿尔菲诺双眼无神地抬起头，勉强露出一个感激的笑意。

“不然我来讲个笑话吧。”光之战士及时插入话题。“那个，谁知道昨天的水晶义勇队和今天的水晶义勇队有什么区别？？”

一大一小两位精灵都疑惑地转向他。

“去掉总帅，就全部是自己人了。”光一本正经地点点头，并竖起拇指。

阿尔菲诺发出一声小猫似的呜咽，又趴到桌子上去了。

奥尔什方哭笑不得地拉着他走出了屋子。“挚友，这是干什么呢，别再打击他了。”

“唉，我觉得对孩子要进行挫折教育，不能因为一点小事就陷入失败虚无的论调。”光握着拳头，露齿一笑，“我也不是没有被蛮神爆锤……我的意思是说，谁都有判断失误、考虑不周、或者完全是能力不足的情况，能活着从过去的失败中吸取教训，已经是非常难能可贵的了，不是吗？”

“没错。”奥尔什方瞬间激动起来，“正是挚友这种百折不挠、永不屈服的精神，如同星辰的光辉一般令我着迷不已！！！”

你真的明白你在说什么吗……冒险者再次陷入那种惊喜和沮丧混杂在一起的奇怪情绪，躲闪着对方的目光。或许会被理解为单纯的不好意思吧。他只知道胸口有点闷，可能是盔甲被火烤得向内膨胀了。

晚餐是简单的清炖羚羊肉配野菜。胃里和骨头都暖和起来之后，蓝发的骑士邀请他坐到火炉边，讨论之后的行动方向。冒险者单手捧着一只朴素的瓷杯，新鲜牦牛奶煮沸的伊修加德茶叶翻动着温暖的泡泡，把精灵和人类的脸庞都熏得雾蒙蒙的。

“刚才从家族内部发来信息，说龙族侵袭皇都，有几条双足飞龙溜了进来。据报告说，神殿骑士团已经击退来敌，但伊修加德仍要下戒严令，加强戒备。居然让敌人入侵到皇都……果然失去大审门的魔法障壁带来的影响还是很大的。

“艾默里克总骑士长先一步回到了伊修加德，现在在骑士团总部指挥保卫战。我是想建议总骑士长给你提供一个避难的地方，但是看来得先等国内情况稳定下来了。”奥尔什方的拇指和食指间摆弄着一只巨龙棋子，嘴角噙着隐约的笑意。“或者……我这边，再想想别的办法。”

“别的办法？”

“明天，或后天，等我安排好了营地的防务，就亲自去皇都一趟。当天就回。”精灵解释道，把棋子摆放在棋盘上一个不显眼的位置。

光之战士谨慎地把“苍天龙骑”斜向移动了两步，无视了耳边尘世幻龙焦急地建议——“你傻呀快把他的巴哈姆特吃掉！！！”

喂喂这位老爹，你的孩子会哭的……光尴尬地垂下头，同时也想到了什么。“你要去找你的父亲……福尔唐家会因为我们的敏感身份受到牵连吧？会为难你吗？”

“不。”奥尔什方摇了摇头，将巴哈姆特撤后一格，“别担心，家主和总骑士长一样，是明事理的人。我会坦率地告诉他我做出这些判断的理由。”

虽然奥尔什方的态度听起来非常坚决，但光还是从言外之意中感觉到他和家人之间微妙而疏离的关系。他默默地又拿起一颗苍穹骑士的棋子，逼近对方的龙眷。

我该握着他的手安慰他吗？会不会被当成不正经的人？？

虽然说艾欧泽亚的绝大多数地方的民风都很宽容，跨越信仰，性别，种族的恋情都能得到亲友的祝福，但伊修加德已经施行闭关锁国的国策多年，或许连带着风气也跟着保守起来——等等我为什么要说恋情，怎么就想到了恋人，明明奥尔什方只是我的的盟友和挚友——虽然他长得好看说话好听还很讲义气，在我们最危难的时候收留我们，但真正的朋友就是这样不分彼此不计得失……

在他胡思乱想之际奥尔什方突然棋风一转，巨龙们发起了凌厉的攻势，三两步之内就将对手的苍天龙骑无可挽回地吃掉。光之战士已经习惯了输给他，倒是迷你幻龙不满地在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔，批评他犯了多少个错误、明明用龙骑吃掉巴哈就可以稳赢之类，让光为了龙族的未来甚为担忧。

“其实倒也不用那么麻烦。我们只有三个人，巨龙首营地随便什么地方都藏得下。塔塔露和阿尔菲诺还那么小，万一有追兵上门，随便找个衣橱把他俩塞进去就行了……至于我，我可以伪装成营地的工匠，厨房的帮佣，骑士老爷的侍从，无论是狩猎野兽砍伐木材采集野菜钓鱼打牌赛鸟——我是说，照料陆行鸟，我都非常在行——” 光之战士诚恳地建议道。

“不，不要这样委屈你自己。”倒是奥尔什方抢先一把握住他没有拿杯子的那只手，把冒险者吓了一跳，差点被奶茶呛住。“挚友，你不但屡次帮助我和我的友人，还在之前的皇都保卫战中为伊修加德立下了赫赫功勋，于情于理，我都不能把你当做普通的逃难者对待。你是一位英雄，是我的恩人，是伊修加德最宝贵的宾客，我们有义务为你洗清污名，让整个次大陆传颂你的光辉事迹——”

光之战士只能假装垂头思考，脸颊和被捏在另一双手掌里的手心手背一样滚烫发热。他担心再这样下去自己的手会被汗水打湿。然而尴尬只持续了很短的一段时间，奥尔什方很快收回双手，快速地把棋盘恢复原状。冒险者则趁此机会一口喝完热饮，将杯子摆放在炉火旁。

“嗯……这几天就打扰了。我会在营地静待消息。”

精灵指挥官的效率非常高。似乎他前一晚完全没有休息，一直在处理积攒的军务，第二天清晨便独自骑着陆行鸟离开了。相对而言冒险者的心态就有些乐观过了头，虽然连续做了几个被人追杀的噩梦，到了早上反而睡得很沉，一直到传令兵请客人们出来吃早餐才把他叫醒。阿尔菲诺在“雪之家”的长桌前坐着，挂着很重的黑眼圈，吃面包就像水牛嚼草一样缓慢。塔塔露站在椅子上关切地看着他，想来想去还是没敢开口。

“过去的事就别想了。”光之战士大步经过他们，拿起一块半焦的骑士面包，假装那是伊尔伯德的肉一样用牙齿撕咬；色泽上倒是挺像的。“就专心考虑接下来怎么办吧。萨雷安的贤人们是绝对不会那么容易被抓住的。夕雾去联系拂晓的其他人了，或许于里昂热能想到什么追踪他们的办法。现阶段我们只要考虑保存自己，在他们需要的时候再尽全力支援就行了。”

“说得没错呢，冒险者阁下。”塔塔露眼睛闪闪地接话道。

“这两天就好好休息，养精蓄锐吧，塔塔露小姐，总帅阁下。”光继续说道，“我去营地附近看看能不能帮上什么忙。”

冒险者确实是个闲不下来的性格，虽然平时抱怨一直在跑腿打杂，但倘若不给他跑腿的机会，他就会感觉全身上下都不自在，仿佛吞进了一团轻飘飘的羽毛。过去，只有去金碟游乐场荒废人生才能填补这种空虚寂寞。很不幸，金碟正是乌尔达哈的重要财产之一。

他溜达到营地后面，自告奋勇地要和士兵们一起伐木凿石，加固营地。在冒险者娴熟的技术支援下，士兵们比往常更快地完成了当天的任务。

巨龙首差不多人人都认得光之战士，大部分军官还被在奥尔什方的安排下接受过他的“战斗指导”。到了傍晚的休息时间，一大群按捺不住的崇拜者们立即将他包围了起来，强烈要求英雄亲自讲一讲过去的冒险经历。大概是什么将带什么兵，此地福尔唐家的骑士和佣兵们都对“外面”接受度很高，对艾欧泽亚的其他地域充满了好奇和向往。

冒险者推辞不过，只得讲了个因被叛徒出卖，不得不去讨伐火神伊芙利特的故事；然后又说起妖精领的奇特风俗，陌生人不得不对每个妖精跳起小步踢踏舞以示友好，跳得几乎小腿抽筋，等等，引得众人不断唏嘘。士兵们愈发情绪高涨，其中一个高声请求光之战士讲讲那场令他名扬艾欧泽亚的帝国南方堡大战。

“那确实是拂晓成立以来最大的危机……我们的盟主又被俘虏了，还有别的伙伴……我孤身一人潜入帝国南方堡，穿着抢来的帝国军服，行帝国式的军礼……我最担心的就是口音模仿的不对，会露出破绽……”

光就地团了个雪球塞进嘴里，陷入了凝重的回忆中。精灵们的情绪也完全被他绘声绘色的讲述勾得紧张起来。

“还有两名来自加隆德炼铁厂的同伴也潜入了那个基地，他们驾驶着偷来的魔导兵器，但本身缺乏战斗能力。我们潜入后不久便听说了‘转移俘虏’的消息，判断很可能就是我们的盟主，于是冒险往那个方向前进。可是那附近有好几道关卡，必须要有配套的密码口令才能进入。我打倒了一个区域内的帝国士兵，随后只能焦急地等待我的同伴破解那些密码和暗号——如果敌人的支援提前到来，营救计划就会功亏一篑。于是我驾驶着魔导兵器假装在外面巡逻，实际上是防止有人发现内部的异常。

“突然，我在一个角落发现了一个懒散的帝国兵！！之前差点没注意到他，他也完全没有觉察到门后的动静！他无精打采地站在岗哨处，手里拿着一把帝国幻卡。我为了降级他的警惕心，无缝融入帝国军营，主动提出和他来一局。果然他完全没有怀疑我！”

“可我并没有意识到，那是我最大的轻敌。当时，刚刚入门的我手里的牌组只有软糊怪、魔界花、莫古力和风筝猫；而这个看似不起眼的小兵却握着满手的王牌——里塔提恩·萨斯·阿维那，莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯，尼禄·托尔·斯卡艾瓦，甚至盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨！！”

士兵们纷纷瞪大双眼，屏住了呼吸。

“那一战真的实在令人热血沸腾，紧张不已，一步走错都是万劫不复。我计算着数字、预判着位置、利用了他提出的‘同类增强’的规则……好几次，我都以为将走入必败的局面；但我强行忍住了，维持了不动声色的表情，让他瞧不出破绽——”

“后来？后来他的那些好牌都归我了。”

冒险者轻描淡写地说完最后一句，并从怀中掏出“漆黑的王狼”等幻卡供崇拜者们传阅。听得全神贯注的士兵们终于长出一口气，叫好声此起彼伏，为这段传奇的冒险赞叹不已。然而欢乐的气氛中还是有一点不和谐的声音：一个个头不高的精灵新兵怯生生地举手提问道：“那个，英雄……后来你们盟主呢？”

“救出来了，当然。”光之战士赶紧补充。“我们被帝国兵发现，不断接近绝地，幸好西德——我们的空中力量及时掩护了我们，让我们顺利跳崖逃脱。”

这时他的后脑勺忽然传来清脆的鼓掌声。光之战士猛一回头，看见归来的奥尔什方牵着一只尾巴上有黑毛的强壮陆行鸟，淡蓝色的头发在暮色中染上一层金光。

“太精彩了，挚友，我之前都没有听你详细讲述过激战南方堡的经过。”

冒险者赶紧岔开话题。“回来的真快啊！皇都那边有好消息吗？”

“是啊。让我们回雪之家再说吧。阿尔菲诺阁下打起精神来了吗？”

他们在会面室的长桌边上找到了仍然把自己封闭在心灵空间内的水晶队总帅。奥尔什方与光之战士相视一笑，随后他摊开双臂，做出一个振奋的表情。

“我带来了好消息。我们福尔唐家的家主埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵，决定成为你们三位的担保人。这么一来，三位就成了伊修加德四大名门之一福尔唐家族的正式客人。以后就可以进入皇都了。”

“皇都……伊修加德……”阿尔菲诺喃喃念道，迷茫地抬起头来。

“又可以大开眼界了。”光之战士也用欢快的语气补充道，“对于大多数艾欧泽亚人来说，那可是一辈子都难以踏足的禁城。”

TBC


	14. 云雾

在奥尔什方的安排下，拂晓的逃亡者两日后便通过了大审门，在皇都的大门附近见到了前来迎接他们的福尔唐家的管家。这位名为费尔米安·佛洛旺塔德的老者也曾是一名骑士和统帅，拥有广博的见识和彬彬有礼的风度。大略见识过伊修加德砥柱层的雄伟华丽之后，他将拂晓一行人直接引向福尔唐伯爵府。

奥尔什方已经先一步在宅邸等候。冒险者观察到他的精灵朋友在此地的一举一动比平常更为流畅，更“贵族化”，然而那无可挑剔的礼仪中反而透露出一股不太明显的局促。

“终于能招待朋友来伊修加德做客，真是太高兴了！现任家主埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵正在恭候各位。我已经迫不及待想介绍你们认识了。来，请进！”

温暖的起居室内站着三名贵族打扮的精灵，和不少于半打女佣及仆人。埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵是冒险者心目中老派贵族的典范，威严而慈祥，风度翩翩。他的长子阿图瓦雷尔有一头柔顺的黑发，相貌端正，表情严肃。幼子埃马内兰长着一张稚气的圆脸，笑容有些轻浮，不过看起来也好相处得多。这三人都披着配有家族徽章的毛领大衣。斜了一眼身侧穿着全套骑士盔甲的奥尔什方，冒险者忽然有了些不满的情绪，暗中发誓要从魔兽身上猎取些上等皮毛，裁剪成最为潇洒和时尚的款式，赠给自己的友人。

跳过充满仪式感的互相介绍和寒暄的礼节，埃德蒙伯爵十分贴心地为拂晓的逃亡者准备了证明身份的证书，好让他们在皇都畅通无阻。随后他让总管费尔米安进一步带他们去城市四处逛逛，熟悉附近的设施和街道。奥尔什方也积极地请求加入，以保证客人们的安全。

在观赏过高大壮丽的建国十二骑士像和圣雷马诺大圣堂后，一行人穿过清贫凯旋门，漫步在静谧而肃穆的圣蕾内特广场上。光之战士和奥尔什方走在后面，渐渐和前面的人拉开了一段距离。

“……她曾是一位了不起的龙骑士，后来又作为一名祭司献身于帮助穷人与受压迫者……我们刚刚经过的清贫凯旋门正是为了纪念她建造的。我的身后是圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场，以苍天之龙骑士圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬命名，可惜他的雕像在飞龙的突袭中被毁坏了。”费尔米安沉稳的声音从前方传来。

“伊修加德的建筑风格确实不同凡响，令人印象深刻。”虽然情绪还是不怎么高，阿尔菲诺仍然礼貌地称赞着，并询问了更多关于皇都历史和风俗的问题。

“那是什么地方？”

“那里是云雾街。皇都内的大多数贫民聚集于此，其中不乏对贵族抱有敌意的人。为了客人们的安全着想，伯爵和我个人都强烈建议各位不要太过靠近那里。”

“……明明是很好听的名字呢。”光自言自语道，仰头看向身旁反常地沉默不语的友人。奥尔什方像感应到似的回以一个笑容。“我小时候好几次偷跑到云雾街玩。有一次迷了路，一直转到晚上也没找到出口，最后被费尔米安带回了家，用木剑狠狠揍了一顿。”

“所以你对这附近很熟悉咯？”冒险者听出了他怀念的语气，微笑起来，“有什么特别好玩的地方吗？”

奥尔什方摇摇头。“和现在差不多，就只是房子和废墟罢了。”

“那你为什么喜欢偷跑到这儿？”

“小孩子的贪玩淘气罢了。嗯，我那个时候，没什么朋友。”

尽管奥尔什方明显不想多说，光还是瞬间脑补出一副少年奥尔什方因为出身的原因，被名义上的兄弟排挤孤立的画面，心中登时大怒。

区区几个公子哥儿，竟敢欺负老子的人——老子的飞天莫古，等我找到机会，一定给你们点苦头吃。

铅灰的天空开始降下细雪，在阴沉的天色下如同一层乳白色的薄雾，将整个伊修加德拥在冰冷的怀抱中。光注意到他们距离前方三人越来越远了，他的脚下开始不太安分地往位置较低的小巷拐去。

“挚友。”奥尔什方轻轻呼唤道，并没有阻止他的意思。

“我很好奇云雾街里面的样子。” 还有你小时候玩耍的地方——光之战士没好意思说。

起初他们一个人也没遇见；随着脚步不断深入，冒险者敏锐地发现了一些怀有审视意图的目光，藏在残破的柱子，断裂的墙壁，漏风的窗口和门后面。其中有成年人也有孩子，有精灵也有人类。在经过一堆建筑废墟时，他见到几名衣服单薄的精灵正在不断用鹤嘴锄敲击石料，试图从中挑拣出有用的部分。他们表情麻木，对路过的人毫无兴趣。再往里走，有名年迈的工匠正在修缮一座房屋的木制支架，似乎想将它恢复成原先的庇护所。

“……危险！”奥尔什方忽然高喊一声，飞奔过去拉走了一个在支架下面忙碌的孩子。一根沉重的横梁发出令人牙酸的断裂声，砸向那孩子原先的位置。老工匠这才回过神来，结结巴巴地表示着谢意。

冒险者望着蓝发骑士的背影，脸上的笑容带上了自己都不清楚的骄傲。正当他撸起袖子，打算一展他作为大地使者能工巧匠的才华时，听到身后传来怯生生的呼唤声：“那边的，那边的大人——”

“嗯？”光之战士回过头，注意到几名憔悴的女性和孩子挤在巷口处，冲他挥手。从耳朵判断这些都是人族。冒险者有了种遇见家乡人的亲切感。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“您跟着的那位——是位神殿骑士吧。你是骑士老爷的侍从吗？”

看来人族在伊修加德的待遇普遍不高啊。还是格里达尼亚好，连国旗都是交缠在一起的双蛇，代表人族和精灵族共同建立城邦的努力和功绩……等等，交缠在一起的人族和精灵，这个象征怎么感觉有点怪怪的……冒险者忍住了嘴角的抽搐。“我是。”

“能不能，请您和神殿骑士们说一声。”一位少女大着胆子请求道，“前些日子因为龙族的破坏，很多房子都倒塌了，听说神殿骑士团收集了许多木料，其中大部分都残破了、不能重复使用……请问那些木料，能不能作为取暖的柴火分配给我们呢？最近实在是太冷了，许多无家可归的人根本熬不过晚上……”

乌黑的瞳孔在海水蓝的双眸里放大了。光之战士郑重地点点头，“我一定向神殿骑士团转达。”

“抱歉，”奥尔什方拍了拍头发上的灰尘，笑着向他走来，“挚友，我们还是快点回去吧，不能让费尔米安他们担心。”

“好的。不过在此之前，能告诉我神殿骑士团在什么地方吗？”

出乎他意料的，神殿骑士团的总部就坐落在伊修加德基础层的主干道上，距离鱼龙混杂的忘忧骑士亭和云雾街都相当近。一推开那扇沉重的大门，光就发现了一位相当眼熟的骑士——艾默里克的副手，露琪亚阁下正在这里忙碌着，处理各种各样的事务。她对光之战士的到来表示十分惊讶，并抢在冒险者阻止之前通知了总骑士长。

还穿着那身华丽的苍蓝铠甲的艾默里克阁下从侧门中走了出来，露出一个诚恳而惊喜的微笑。“虽然已经得到英雄阁下到达皇都的消息，没想到您这么快就来拜访我们，实在是荣幸之至。”

“……说起来有点不好意思，我只是来要一点木柴的。”

“昂德卢。”

冒险者这才注意到，早就有一捆一捆劈成大小合适的木料堆放在总部的墙角，并以细绳捆扎，似乎早有分发出去的意图。他惊讶地转头看向艾默里克，得到了一个心领神会的笑容。

“维护皇都的秩序，保护民众的安全和健康，是神殿骑士无可推辞的义务。”他的部下迫不及待地补充道。

“……我要为庆功会上的事道歉。”之后，总骑士长示意冒险者和奥尔什方进入他个人的办公房间，并亲手倒了两杯红茶。“那晚，我们突然得到来自教皇厅的指示，让我火速赶回皇都。这命令让我不得不提前离开。没想到这也是算计英雄阁下的阴谋的一部分。未能及时提供帮助，为阁下正名，实在是身为盟友的失职。”

恐怕你是看破而不说破，顺势而为吧……光恶意地想，倒也没有责备的意思。毕竟这趟水已经够混了，作为伊修加德的领导者之一，趋利避害才是对部下负责的态度。“所以，那条命令是真实的吗？”他询问道。

“很遗憾，教皇厅的指示的确是真的。然而，在指示的急迫性上，传令人进行了相当程度的夸大。”艾默里克阁下解释道，抿了一口红茶。

“他们真的很迫切地想要您回来呢。还是说，乌尔达哈的商人连伊修加德国内的决策都能进行一定程度的影响甚至扭曲吗？”光一脸天真烂漫地问道。

“……您说的没错。我已向教皇厅说明了这件事背后的危险性。”总骑士长笑了笑，细长的双眼在红茶馥郁的热气中微眯起来。“恐怕这正是一个机会。通过观察英雄阁下在皇都的行动，我们可以反过来找出那些混入伊修加德的间谍，或者收受了贿赂的蛀虫，并给他们足够的教训。”

“恕我直言，总骑士长，”奥尔什方突然说道，“这不就是要找借口监视英雄阁下的意思吗？”

冒险者没想到奥尔什方会这么尖锐地指出总骑士长的隐藏目的，忍不住用手肘捅了捅他。蓝发的精灵不为所动。艾默里克阁下倒是放下茶杯，叹了口气。“我深表遗憾，奥尔什方，但这么做正是为了找出那些真正对英雄阁下抱有恶意的人，同时也是对皇都的安全负责。”他将目光投向窗外。“你应该也很清楚吧。因为战争的负担，伊修加德的工房日夜不停地生产弩炮、火枪、盔甲、飞空艇配件等等，而民众必须的布料、木材、皮革等用品却大量依赖进口。龙族的进攻来自正面，人人都能看到并为此做好准备；而乌尔达哈的黄金和宝石却像一条甜蜜的毒蛇一般潜藏在这个国家暗流的底部，或许在某一日会突然给我们狠狠的一口。”

奥尔什方眉头紧皱，沉默不语。光之战士赶紧堆上傻乎乎的笑容，起身向总骑士长道别。

“对了，几天之后艾因哈特家族将举办一场贵族间适龄青年的社交舞会，倘若与您的计划没有冲突，我很期待在舞会上见到您。”艾默里克站起身来，伸出手来和冒险者握了握。“请相信，我们绝对会保证您在伊修加德的安全。”

“他真是个眼光长远的人。”

当神殿骑士团总部的大门在他们身后关上之后，光之战士不禁感慨道。“萨雷安有位先贤说过，给我一个支点，我能撬动海德林。在艾默里克阁下眼中我恐怕就是那个渺小但有用的支点吧。”

“挚友，我——”奥尔什方转向他。这并非是这个下午他第一次欲言又止了。把一个热情直率憋不住话的家伙逼到这个地步，说实在的让人有些难过。都怪伊修加德的天气太压抑了。

“请在这里稍等片刻。”蓝发的骑士好像终于下定了决心，转头再次奔向神殿骑士团总部的方向。光之战士在原地等候了片刻，几分钟后便听到了钢铁铠靴快速踏在地面上的清脆响声，奥尔什方又一路小跑地回来了。他的脸上重新挂上了平常的笑容。

“最近巨龙首还算平静。我向总骑士长申请了那个‘监视’任务。”他比划着解释道。

光之战士感到有点愉悦，有如刚才在骑士长那里喝的红茶一样满口甜味。他跃跃欲试地笑了。

“那你可要好好地，盯紧我啊。”

TBC


	15. 福尔唐与灰石

“X月3日 打牌。  
X月4日 打牌。  
X月5日 打牌。  
X月6日 冒险者啊冒险者，你怎能如此堕落！拂晓的同伴还在等待你的拯救，艾欧泽亚的未来又在何方？！  
X月7日 打牌。”

光之战士合上日记本，又细细整理了一遍卡组里的幻卡，方才长叹一口气。

在福尔唐伯爵府上安顿下来之后，阿尔菲诺和塔塔露立刻投入了火热的救世工作中去；他们每天以观光为名在砥柱层和基础层各处参观，积极打入形形色色的社交圈子——从高高在上的名门贵族到汇聚在酒馆的佣兵和冒险者，充分发挥外表、口才、以及身高方面的优势，从各种意想不到的位置获取情报。塔塔露小姐甚至诞生了将忘忧骑士亭发展为血盟的第二个情报交换基地的野心。与此相比，大名鼎鼎的光之战士着实过了几天清闲日子。他事少食烦，每天不是和奥尔什方比剑赛鸟，就是去云雾街帮助平民休憩房屋，中场休息时间则和当地游手好闲的混混们比试幻卡，几乎成了街中一霸。倘若没有奥尔什方拦着，恐怕把伊修加德的一座地下赌场赢下来也指日可待。

如此这般蹉跎了几天之后，埃德蒙伯爵终于忍无可忍地把这位贵客请来，诚恳又不失礼貌地请求他帮忙。原来福尔唐家的两位少爷也肩负着神殿骑士团交予的任务，作为身经百战的冒险者，埃德蒙伯爵希望光之战士能在两个儿子能力不足的时候适当地给予帮助，充当表率。这种任务对于打杂界的帝王来说当然不在话下，反倒是伯爵的长子阿图瓦雷尔提出了反对，理由是自己完全有能力独立完成任务，没必要将客人卷入。他的意见被伯爵当场驳斥了回去，并嘱咐他们一定要向英雄阁下多多学习。

啊，这股“别人家孩子”的味道，不愧是我。

冒险者提上战斧，露出了优雅的微笑，对福尔唐大少爷抵触的态度视而不见。他首先跟着阿图瓦雷尔来到了库尔扎斯西部高地的隼巢。完成了些杂七杂八的零散工作之后，他们接到了一项较为严峻的突发任务：一支巡逻队突然在附近失去了踪影，很可能遭遇了不测。于是两人立刻根据有限的线索，顶风冒雪，沿着交叉河寻找踪迹。这个过程中阿图瓦雷尔倒是表现出了不错的素质，他脱下了那身象征身份的保暖大衣，换上了骑士的锁甲，不在意恶劣的天气，行动迅速而机警。

但和奥尔什方比还是差得远了，冒险者心想。他知道他的挚友因为“监视”任务的原因一直就跟在他们身后某处，却又因为兄长的敌意不方便在两人面前现身。

费了一番功夫，冒险者查出那支巡逻队是受到了异端者的袭击，双方都死伤惨重；庆幸的是他们来得及时，发现一名受伤的异端者正向河对岸逃跑。光之战士立刻提着斧子紧追不舍，但又技巧地保持了距离，好让异端者始终不放弃逃出他们视线的指望。于是那家伙跑跑停停，一路把追踪者引向了他们的老巢。

曾经绿草葱茏的戈尔加涅牧场，因为灵灾导致的气候变动，早就化为冰雪雕琢出的一片废墟。在这里，冒险者发现了几座废弃的建筑有最近被使用过的痕迹，很可能是被异端者们利用的基地。意外的是他在探索一座房子的地下室时，撞上了一位老熟人。

冰之巫女伊赛勒看到他也很惊讶。两人对峙了片刻，谁也没先动手。

“……你曾说过，你们的目的是为了终结战争，终结悲剧。”光之战士把战斧抗上肩膀，先发制人地质问道，“可是你们之前协助龙族破坏大审门的屏障，袭击皇都，很多士兵和平民都在那一战中死去了。还有许多人因为无家可归，冻死在伊修加德的寒夜里。这就是你们所信仰的‘和平’？？”

伊赛勒的脸上出现了矛盾又痛楚的表情，仿佛有坚冰在她的眼底融化。“眼前的牺牲是为了更远大的目标。”她坚持道，“最终我们一定能得到和平的，为此哪怕必须采取一些激烈的手段，我也在所不惜。”

冒险者没再反驳，就这么静静地，一言不发地盯着她。冰之巫女勾起唇角，眼神重新变得坚毅。“那些死去的同族……那些孩子……我确实犯下了无可宽恕的罪孽。总有一天我会偿还，但在达成那个必须的目标之前，赎罪只能暂时延后了。” 她单手握拳置于胸口，在传送离开之前又只留下了一句不清不楚的话。

“你会理解我的，总有一天。星球的意志连接着我们。”

又是倾听感受思考？超越之力总有一天要把我弄成和她们一样神神叨叨的家伙，光之战士想。

他正要详细搜寻异端者的基地，突然听到外面传来激烈的动静，夹杂着野兽的吼声，赶紧提着武器冲出屋外。原来是之前和他分头行动的阿图瓦雷尔不知怎么被几头极地白熊缠上了，正陷入苦战。光之战士立刻发挥特长，提着武器莽了上去。他原初的解放一开，霸气上涌，从后方一斧劈下一颗巨熊脑袋，又飞速切入另一头巨熊和阿图瓦雷尔之间，这一次斜着砍中了魔兽的前胸。腥膻的兽血顿时像倾盆暴雨一样喷了出来。因为身高的关系，不仅是动手的冒险者本人，他身后的阿图瓦雷尔也被淋了一头一脸。

光之战士摸了一把湿漉漉的头发，手掌血红血红的。尽管他本人还挺喜欢现在这样狂野的造型，但背后那位大少爷脸色就相当难看，手脚都不知道怎么放，仿佛恨不得当场跳进一个冰湖里洗刷干净。

光心中窃笑，随即掏出一把专业的制革刀，把巨熊厚实的皮毛利落地剥了下来，当成战利品卷在身后。他本来以为阿图瓦雷尔多半要心怀不忿，然而当他们回到隼巢之后，换上干净衣服的福尔唐少爷反倒陈恳地过来致谢。

“这次的任务，多亏你才能顺利完成……你那娴熟的战技，勇武的作风，确实令人钦佩。”阿图瓦雷尔优雅地行了一礼。光连忙摇手，并礼貌地请他到营地里酒馆里喝一杯。

现在这个时间，隼巢里大多数的人还在忙于营地的重建工作，小小的酒馆里除了打盹的酒保之外也就他们两名客人。略微小酌了两杯麦酒后，气氛变得比先前缓和了许多。阿图瓦雷尔再次主动挑起了话题。

“还记得刚见面的时候，我对你十分无礼，那是因为推荐你的是那个家伙……奥尔什方。他其实是我同父异母的弟弟。是父亲这辈子犯下的唯一的错误。但父亲并没有抛弃他，并且还将他培养成为了一名骑士。但我已逝的母亲直到最后一刻，都没有承认奥尔什方，她对奥尔什方的感情也潜移默化地影响了我。”

“嗯，这我听说过。”光之战士不动声色地回答。

“因此我才无法直率地接受奥尔什方，甚至认为他有眼无珠，乃至怀疑起了他推荐来的你。即使如此，你还是出色地完成了任务……简直和奥尔什方推荐你时形容的一模一样。”阿图瓦雷尔将杯中液体一饮而尽，说道。“我必须为我的偏见和傲慢道歉。”

光摆摆手表示不介意。沉默了片刻，他试探着说道：“嗯，我或许有些逾越了……不过上一辈犯下的错误没必要延续到下一代嘛。这件事中奥尔什方是最无辜的，他又无法决定自己的出生。” 

阿图瓦雷尔苦笑着摇头。“是啊，他很无辜，难道我的母亲就不无辜吗？她深爱着她的丈夫，尽职地维护家族的荣誉，没有犯过任何错误，却被无情地背叛；还不得不和背叛的‘证据’同处一个屋檐下……她其实什么都不能做，不是吗？仅仅是不想见到丈夫背叛的证据，想和令自己痛苦的事物保持距离，这也是指责她的理由吗？”

站在那位夫人的角度想想，也确实憋屈。光无奈叹气。那就指责你们的老爸去吧，谁让他管不好自己的腰带——这话又不好直接说出口。

“您说的没错。”他继续摆上一副温和的笑脸，“父母的看法是他们自身的经历决定的，子女自然无权置喙。作为一个外人，一个朋友，我只能说，奥尔什方是我所见过的最出色的骑士。无论武艺，谋略，智慧，品行，都是如此地耀眼。您能有那么优秀的兄弟，真是令人羡慕。”

光注意到阿图瓦雷尔的表情渐渐僵硬，心里愈发笑得开怀。他放下酒钱，哼着金蝶游乐场流行的小调走出了酒馆。一名全身罩着盔甲、正在搬运货物的士兵在经过他的时候掀起面罩，冲冒险者眨了眨眼。几缕淡蓝色的头发从面甲的缝隙里溜了出来。

光猜想那家伙是不是听到了几句酒馆里的对话，只能低头傻笑。

光之战士的下一个任务是跟随福尔唐家的二少爷埃马内兰前往位于阿巴拉提亚云海上的云顶营地。此地的景色前所未有，水和风的力量共同创造了翻涌的白云，永恒的雾霭，无数座漂浮的岛屿星罗散布在云雾翻滚的纯白“海洋”之中，令见多识广的冒险者也不得不赞叹不已。这里也生长着许多别处从未见过的生物，怪兽。

刚下飞空艇，埃马内兰便连蹦带跳地冲进了云顶营地，熟练地冲一位负责此地的女骑士大献殷勤。拉妮艾特·德·艾因哈特是家族的长女，蔷薇骑士团的领导者，一位英姿飒爽、对建功立业充满了渴望的女性。埃马内兰对她的迷恋似乎已经持续很久了，可惜即便在完全不了解他们的冒险者看来也没什么希望。拉妮艾特只会勉强摆上一副笑脸，用哄孩子的语气拜托埃马内兰去监视云海或去别的浮岛放哨。

因为冒险者在一些跑腿小事中表现出的能力，拉妮艾特倒是很快和他熟悉起来，并拜托他去看着那位小少爷，放哨也好睡觉也好，只要他不惹出什么麻烦就是万幸。于是光之战士跟着那位问题儿童一路跑到了沃仙曦染，埃马内兰又吵吵着要和他在采取泉水水晶的比试上一决胜负。令光不爽的是这个傻乎乎的公子哥儿近看还比自己高半个头；再看他身边小巧玲珑的奥诺鲁瓦，不禁感叹精灵的成长实在是太不科学了。

兼任大地使者的光之战士在采集方面有着杰出的判断力和鉴别力，贵族出身的小少爷完全不是对手。在拿到一块人头那么巨大的泉水水晶之后，埃马内兰嘟囔着“再来一轮”往沃仙曦染的更深处跑去，发誓要采到更大块的水晶，给拉妮艾特一个惊喜。他的小跟班奥诺鲁瓦也急忙追了过去。

在这种美如仙境的地方应该不会出什么事吧，光之战士乐观过头地想。他脱下靴子，赤脚踩在颜色昳丽的卵石上，想要摸点纪念品回去。玫瑰色的水面上突然印出了熟悉的面孔，让他吓了一跳。

“挚友！”奥尔什方情绪大好地拍了拍他的肩。显然埃马内兰和他的关系不像阿图瓦雷尔那么紧张，就算被发现也不碍事。

冒险者回了他一个懒散的笑容。随便摸了几颗好看的蝴蝶螺塞进行囊之后，两人都在水池边坐下，眺望着明亮美丽的水元精围绕着池中巨大蠕虫一般的魔兽翩翩飞舞。淙淙的流水声令人心旷神怡。可惜这种时候，光之战士却感觉脑袋里像打结一样什么话都想不出来。

“啊，我发现一件有趣的事呢。”迟疑了半晌，他才琢磨出一个一点都不有趣的话题。“埃德蒙伯爵，埃马内兰和阿图瓦雷尔都是深色头发，你的头发却是浅蓝色的，很罕见呢，是从你母亲那里继承的吗？”

奥尔什方低头回忆了片刻。“大概吧。不过我印象中，母亲好像有一头美丽的银发……或许是时间太久了，连重要的记忆都变得有些模糊。”

“……抱歉。”

“没什么好道歉的。”奥尔什方温柔地笑道。“我的母亲虽然为人正直又美丽，却很弱小。所以我一看到那些顽强而坚忍、散发着生命跃动的事物，就爱的停不下来！！”

蓝色的龙同样也挺稀有的，光之战士想。“龙血”能够激活的血脉因子到底是什么？真的是从福尔唐家的祖先那里流传下来的吗？

——等等？奥尔什方刚才说了什么？他是在暗示什么吗？？光之战士猛地一惊，感觉心脏跳得砰砰作响，恨不得双手把它捂死了让它小声点。他忽然有点不敢抬头。

正在气氛变得有些微妙的时候，奥诺鲁瓦突然气喘吁吁地狂奔过来，几乎飚出了眼泪。

“大、大事不妙了，埃马内兰少爷他！！埃、埃马内兰少爷他出事了！！！”

“啥？？”光之战士赶紧穿上靴子，心里一沉。在看孩子这件事上他确实有些失职了。

“发生了什么，冷静下来，详细说说。”奥尔什方拍了拍他，劝慰道。

“太好了奥尔什方少爷也在——”奥诺鲁瓦好不容易喘匀了气，像见到救星一样又哭又笑，“埃马内兰少爷被很多瓦努族包围着，然后被他们带到村落里去了，嗯！总、总之，请跟我来！”

“瓦努族……”三人一边跑一边交换着情报。“那种像胖鸟一样的本地蛮族吗？？”

“没错。听说从前云海上的瓦努族态度都是相当友善的，不知为何突然转变了态度……”奥尔什方回答道。他们趁着天色昏暗潜入了某个瓦努族的聚居地，果然看到一些肥肥的鸟人一样的生物正把埃马内兰绑在一根石头柱上。小少爷则哭叫着“放过我”、“我一点都不好吃！”之类的傻话。

奥尔什方头疼地捏捏眉心。“不太好办……这地方太开阔了，不管哪个角度过去都会被发现。只能采取诱饵战术了。”

“没问题，上吧。”光之战士心灵神会地扬起斧子，抢先冲了出去。那群胖鸟果然大喊大叫起来。“擅闯我温杜领地的愚蠢生物！！！瓦努族的勇士们！给我全部拿下，沉入云海！”

冒险者挥舞着战斧杀入胖鸟们的群落，如虎入羊群一般。单个瓦努族的力量还挺大，可惜作战没有章法，不懂得互相掩护，武器也很原始，很快就被光之战士杀得七零八落。而另一边则传来了其他的胖鸟们的惊呼：“怎么可能，这群比风筝猫还要愚蠢的祭品竟妄图逃跑！勇士们都出来都出来！！”

看来奥尔什方那边也得手了。等等你们凭什么看不起风筝猫，风筝猫明明精得要命，又会飞又会挠。

更多的瓦努族冲了出来，试图将他们包围。不过反正光之战士的目的也只是逃跑而已，并不打算与胖鸟们纠缠。这时奥尔什方已经拉着松绑的埃马内兰与他会合。他把满脸惊慌的弟弟往冒险者的方向一推，“锵”地一声抽出那柄闪闪发亮的银剑。

“这里就交给我吧！挚友请保护好埃马内兰——”

“我们一起断后！！埃马内兰你就往前跑就好，不要回头！”

“瞧那边，飞空艇，飞空艇！！！”

用不着他嘱咐，福尔唐家的二少爷也发挥出了最大潜力，脚下带风地往飞空艇的方向狂奔。在艇上掌舵的正是拂晓的老伙计西德，奥诺鲁瓦站在甲板上向他们拼命挥手。冒险者和奥尔什方则默契地联手抵挡着靠近他们的瓦努族，且战且退，眼看马上就要利用地形甩脱追兵，突然感觉脚下不稳，两人都被一股无形之力带得摔倒。原来是整个浮岛都在某种冲击下剧烈晃动。

“那是什么？！！”

光之战士震惊地半跪在地上。他曾在利姆萨·罗敏萨远远望见过白鲸，而云海中那条相似的、硕大无朋的魔物却仿佛就在触手可及的地方。它冲天跃起又再次沉入翻腾雾浪中。骇人的低啸声久久在耳边缭绕，给人极大的压迫感。

“那是……云神？我听云顶营地的骑士们说过……”奥尔什方的喊声也同样惊讶。“难道是新的蛮神？！”

虽然瓦努族也在浮岛的晃动中像新薯一样前仆后继地倒下，但它们很快掌握了平衡，再次追了上来。冒险者和奥尔什方交换了一个眼色，同时拔腿向飞空艇的方向狂奔。冒险者略快了半步；而精灵骑士挥剑击退了最后两只胖鸟，然后一个潇洒的跳跃，翻上了已经开始启动的飞空艇。甲板上所有的伙伴都为他的精彩表演发出了欢呼。奥尔什方则像一位话剧演员那样优雅地谢幕，嘴边挂上了小小的笑容。

飞空艇在强风和水汽中穿梭，随后高度渐渐下降，向着星光笼罩下的皇都驶去。

“……大家都平安无事真是太棒了。让我们好好分享这劫后余生的喜悦吧！”

蓝发的精灵说道。埃马内兰后怕地从跟班那里接过一块绣着红蔷薇的丝绸手帕，擦着满头的冷汗。不过他马上又兴奋起来，自认为自己这一天的冒险揭示了瓦努族的阴谋，还发现了蛮神的情报，也算是立下了一大功。他下定决心要向拉妮艾特好好夸耀此事，而身边的奥尔什方和奥诺鲁瓦都投来了不太明显的怜悯的视线。

“总之关于蛮神的事确实需要上报。教皇厅和神殿骑士团那边就由我传达吧。”奥尔什方说道，将目光重新死死黏在冒险者身上，“真是次久违的并肩作战……你战斗的样子果然太棒了！明明是在如此寒冷的天气中，却无法冷却我心中的燥热！！！”

光之战士是被他夸惯了的，原本听到这话也只是露出平常那样傻乎乎又有点嘚瑟的笑容。然而或许是因为奥尔什方凑得够近，又或许他在某方面有着格外灵敏的直觉，光之战士本能地感觉哪里不太对。

他抬头对上挚友的双眼。那对他十分熟悉的冰之水晶一般的眸子中，一双属于龙族的竖瞳正满怀喜悦地凝视着他。


	16. 燥

“……你们先回福尔唐伯爵府吧。奥诺鲁瓦，一定要盯着埃马内兰尽快回家。”光之战士尽可能冷静如常地嘱咐道，幸好奥诺鲁瓦也没发现什么不对，只顾连连点头。“我和奥尔什方——嗯，有点急事要办。”

他等不到飞空艇降落便拉着奥尔什方一跃而下，趁着夜色穿过熟悉的街巷，一头扎进云雾街。这里缺乏照明，只有从砥柱层漏下来的暗淡灯光，勉强勾勒出道路弯弯折折的轮廓。一排排长牙状的冰笋从墙壁上倒挂下来，如同一片被冻住的眼泪。然而冒险者对此处的地形已经了如指掌，很快在巷子深处找到一座被废弃的房屋。原本是“屋顶”的地方只留下一个巨大的窟窿，四面墙壁也只剩两面，已经完全失去了遮蔽风雨的功能；不但贫民们抛弃了它，连乌鸦和老鼠都很少出没。

光之战士心急火燎地把奥尔什方按在冰冷的墙上，借着依稀的光线上下检查。蓝发的骑士看起来懵懂又老实，似乎完全不明白发生了什么。

“……你自己都不觉得身体哪里不太对吗？？”他压低嗓子质问道。

“嗯，我感觉，有点发热。”奥尔什方举起双手，迟疑地说。光立刻垫脚摸了一下他的前额，气得惊叫起来，“你的脸都可以用来煎跳蜥蛋了！！”

“唔。”奥尔什方应了一声，脸上有一瞬间出现了难受的神色，又很快抹去了。“我以为是云神出现的时候，撞到了头——”

“你被胖鸟直接攻击到了吗？还是感受到了蛮神的以太？？”光之战士连连问道，都被精灵摇头否定。“奇怪，明明经过云廊上的战斗都没事……”

“那次，那次我并没有——”奥尔什方仿佛想到了什么，但越来越压抑不住的变化令他咬紧牙关。暗银色的、泛着诡异光泽的鳞片开始从精灵的脖颈、脸颊上浮现出来。

光之战士感觉两侧太阳穴突突跳动，好像脑袋里有根血管要爆裂，却也异常清醒。他想到一种可能：在伊修加德皇都保卫战中，奥尔什方因为提出了“破坏以太流作战”得到了总骑士长的赏识，被提拔为那一战的临时指挥官，虽然也亲临前线，但并没有和大多数骑士一样直接与龙族战斗。再之后，他忙于营地的公务，和冒险者练习格斗也只是强调技术的比划，并没有催动以太的必要。也就是说，今天在云海上的战斗，是奥尔什方自从那什么“无影”事件恢复以来第一次激烈地、全身心地投入战斗，并调动全身的以太以快速恢复体力、保护盟友。而在这个过程中，龙血再次觉醒，帮助主人无意识地吸收着环境中的以太。当吞入体内的以太到达一个临界点，“龙化”便不得不再次发生。

这下完蛋了。前两次变化至少还发生在荒无人烟的雪原上，或者战场上，名字土脑袋又不够聪明的冒险者姑且都能撒个谎圆过去；倘若奥尔什方就在这伊修加德的皇都之内——在四大名门和教皇厅的注视下变成龙，那他的下场会怎样，光之战士简直不敢去想。

可是他能怎么办？手边又没有以太提取器。难道只能对奥尔什方戳上一刀了吗？

冒险者脑海里一瞬间跑过五光十色的一幕幕画面，包括前两次他是怎么令“飞天莫古”恢复原状的。结果不回想还好，一回忆愈发觉得苦不堪言。他想起遍布于威尔布兰德岛的河流与湖泊的深红蝲蛄——而自己的脸色肯定就是这个状态。

龙化的症状越来越严重了。奥尔什方痛苦的表情已无法再掩饰，他低下头，掐着自己的脖子，喉咙里仿佛能喷出烟火。光之战士尽可能地用身体支撑住好友，但对方的重量也在以骨骼难以承受的程度快速增长。骑士手铠、锁子甲的接缝处陆续传来织线断裂的声音，肌肉正在不合常理地膨胀。

不行，刻不容缓了！！

光之战士拿出了冲向异神时的那股蛮勇，一口气扯断了精灵本就岌岌可危的腰带。他伸手探入，某个硬挺的柱体立刻就热情万分地弹跳出来，一股不正常的高热几乎要灼伤掌心的皮肤。冒险者深吸一口气，双手握住那根滚烫的器物，不断地来回摩擦搓动，指腹时而划过那些凸起的青筋，或顶端的小孔。不知不觉中，不知道是汗水还是其他的汁液让手心变得滑腻腻的。他感觉自己在诡异的地方太过熟练了。

就，就当是陆行鸟……陆行鸟才不会这样啊啊啊啊啊！！！

幸好光之战士有足够的决心和毅力，下定决心做到的事就必须做到底。他排除杂念，无视奥尔什方吹打在耳边的喘息，把全副的意志集中在手心的活计上。他觉得自己只要心无旁骛，便能创造奇迹。

但持续了……好一阵子，奇迹并没有发生。

光之战士不敢置信地放缓了手上的动作，上臂的肌肉都有些酸痛。那根粗壮过头的阳具仍在寒风中笔挺着，热度和硬度都分毫没有下降，倔强得像一根熄火的炮管。他忍不住抬头望向挚友，奥尔什方还是紧紧咬着牙关，高热和鳞片都没有消失，而那对湛蓝虹膜中的竖瞳正以一种无比信任、又无比痛楚的神色俯视着他。寒风扫过残垣断壁的边缘，扫过他们头顶的冰棱，发出可怖的呜呜声。

是我做的不对吗？冒险者不得不停下来反思，有种放光技能、以太归零的倦怠感。难道他就只能这么眼睁睁地看着好友变成龙，然后众叛亲离，被狂热的信徒狩猎吗？？？

越是这种时候，不该产生的思想越是活跃。光知道还有其他几种……爱侣之间互相取悦的办法，在以往的冒险中，他听说过也见识过，只是缺少一些实战经验。其中有些又令他比较反感，比如说他一向认为嘴巴是用来享用美食的神圣器官，绝对不可能用来……

冒险者抬头看看奥尔什方，又低头瞪视挺翘的那玩意，喉头不自然地动了一下。

几秒钟后，他眼一闭，心一横，突然单膝跪地，试着用嘴唇碰了碰那玩意。

奥尔什方发出一声仿佛被火烧到似的呻吟，整个人都缩了一下。有一瞬间精灵看起来很想要推开身前的挚友，但手铠掉落、已经被细密的鳞片布满的五指却不敢落到冒险者的头发上。

当冒险者伸出舌头，像品尝猫魅风味烤串一样对着那东西上下舔舐之后，半龙化的精灵就彻底放弃了。蜥蜴一般的“利爪”陷入身后的墙壁，发出捏碎砖石的声音。

光之战士不再犹豫，开始试着把一整个棒状物放进口腔里。但那东西光是头部就大得惊人，很难吞下去而不用牙齿刮蹭到；而且一不留神就从嘴唇和手心滑出去，将湿滑的黏液蹭在他的侧脸上。光笨拙地试了又试，最后放弃了完整吞下去的打算，只是稍微含进头部再吐出来，手指和舌头不时顺着两侧的青筋来回抚慰。他不是干这事的行家，只能想象着自己的喜好，尽可能地给予讨好的刺激。即便如此，很快他就觉得下巴酸得要命，口水不受控制地从唇角滑落。更尴尬的是由于精灵的腿太长，他还不能跪着干这事，而不得不保持一种累死人的马步半蹲状态，别扭的姿势下腿部肌肉不受控制地颤抖，仿佛正发出不堪重负的抗议。

我尽力了。他头脑麻木地想。如果还是无法……逆转现在的状况，就同归于尽吧。

他把一只手放在奥尔什方的大腿上，隔着厚实的软甲裤，那些肌肉像被火烘烤岩石一般坚硬高热。他再次试着含进那东西，这次吞得更用力，麻痹的舌根隐隐尝出一些苦味。忽然，嘴里的东西再次膨胀了一下，一股液流冲击在软腭上，几乎抵得他喉咙一痛。强烈的气味涌进鼻腔和口腔。但勉强并不算太讨厌。

光之战士呆滞了一两秒才知道把脑袋往后退。他的姿势刚一懈下来，膝盖便支撑不住跪倒在地。喉头不自觉地干呕了几下，吐掉没咽下去的那些粘液，又掏出一瓶自己调配的圣水漱了漱口。希望奥尔什方不会介意。

他再次抬头观察他的朋友。精灵的蓝发湿漉漉地贴在额头，无声地大口喘着气，下唇有一道明显自己撕咬出来的伤口。但那些鳞片都消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未出现过。冒险者撑着膝盖站起来，试着掰开奥尔什方的眼睑，确认瞳孔的形状也已不知在什么时候恢复原状，只是蒙上了一层水膜。

……啊，他真好看。

光之战士望着精灵高挺的鼻梁上的细小汗珠，舌尖不自觉地探出唇外舔了舔，突然被回荡在自己脑海里的声音惊到了。身体仿佛被拉姆的雷电劈了一轮。

虽然帮助朋友恢复人形算是出于友情和无奈，但难道自己就没有一点私心在里面吗？

难道他心中一直隐藏着某种难以启齿的渴望？

刚认识奥尔什方的时候，他觉得这位精灵骑士对陌生的冒险者未免有些热情过了头，还总用一些令人误会的词汇例如“销魂”、“火热”、“雄壮”之类来赞美他的肉体，于是屡屡怀疑对方是不是抱有某种特殊的兴趣。不过后来奥尔什方坦荡又真诚的表现反复澄清了这点。反倒是自己，因为一系列奇妙经历的影响，渐渐变成了喜好扭曲的那个。

光忽然感到自己可笑又可怜。

“……抱歉。”奥尔什方低哑的声音从头顶上传来。光听了感觉心里更加不是滋味。他尽可能地摆出不以为意的姿态，整了整自己的衣服，随即一把抽出奥尔什方腰间的宝剑，在手背上滑了一个口子，将血珠甩到精灵的锁甲和自己的衣服上。接着他又往奥尔什方被撑破的铠甲上砍了几道深浅不一的口子，才将银剑归入剑鞘。

接下来两人在一种诡异的安静气氛下回到了福尔唐伯爵府。面对前来迎接他们的管家费尔米安和埃德蒙伯爵，冒险者熟练地说出了一个刚刚编造好的故事：他和奥尔什方原本急于将蛮神的情报汇报给神殿骑士团，然而在路上发现被可疑的人跟踪，于是故意引诱跟踪者进入云雾街，结果就被一伙用意不明的暴徒包围了，狠狠打了一架。但对方很谨慎，发现占不到便宜便一哄而散了，没抓到机会审讯出他们的目的。

“是这样啊……”福尔唐的家主仔细打量着儿子衣衫不整的狼狈姿态，沉吟道，“尊敬的冒险者阁下，您毕竟是闻名艾欧泽亚的英雄，进入伊修加德也必然吸引了许多人的目光。这些目光未必全是善意的。尽管福尔唐家会尽可能地保障您的安全，但也请您倍加小心才是。”

“我没问题。”光之战士连连点头，并把自己砍出来的剑痕展示给他们，“幸亏奥尔什方不顾安危地掩护我，我才没有受伤。”

奥尔什方轻轻皱起眉心，一反常态地保持了沉默。

“对了，埃马内兰没事吧？”

埃德蒙伯爵和费尔米安无奈地对视了一眼。“再次感谢您的援手，冒险者阁下。”做父亲的回答。“我给他好好上了一课。希望他没给你添太多麻烦。”

“哎呀，其实埃马内兰还是很努力上进的，只是需要再多一点磨砺。”光厚着脸皮回答。“而且把他从瓦努族手中解救出来的也是奥尔什方，我只是帮了点小忙——”

“不，主要是挚友的功劳。”奥尔什方打断了他。精灵的语气过于严肃，让光之战士一时无法反驳。费尔米安则及时安排仆人为客人和少爷都准备好热水，以及换洗的衣物，战甲。

“失礼了。”蓝发的精灵向自己的父亲深深地行了一礼，随后便大步走向通往卧室的走廊。光之战士目送着他的背影在黑暗中消失，感觉自己心中有扇奇怪的门被砰地一声阖上了。

TBC


	17. 狐步舞

“礼服？”

“是呀。”塔塔露熟练地将卷尺扔过冒险者的肩头，被他一把接住。“我们都是福尔唐家的客人，不能太失礼，穿着战斗服去参加社交舞会会很奇怪吧。”

“我不想去。”光之战士小声嘟囔，看着塔塔露小姐跳到一张椅子上，量出他手臂的长度，然后再次扔出卷尺，测量胸围。“我既不会说话，又不会跳舞。”

“这可是了解伊修加德现状的好机会。”塔塔露收回卷尺，强调重点似的挥动着小巧的拳头。“而且你根本用不着主动和人搭话，那些贵族老爷、夫人们自己聊天的时候就会泄露很多有意思的事。你知道吗？四大名门中的狄兰达尔家的实力和影响力是最强的，然而狄兰达尔伯爵的长子却在20岁时离奇失踪了；今后他究竟是继续寻找失踪的儿子，还是挑选一名不太心仪的继承人，一直是贵族们津津乐道的话题。还有泽梅尔家，据说是名门中财力最雄厚的，他们将大量财富投入到皇都的公共设施之中，结果反而造成了一些贵族的不安……”

“那个，泽梅尔番茄和他们有什么关系？”光之战士举手问道。

“……”塔塔露生气地从椅子上跳下来。“拉住卷尺，我要量裤腿。”

光之战士老老实实地照办。“可是，了解这些传闻，对拂晓的事业有什么帮助吗？”

“收集情报就像沙里淘金一样，不可能看到金子再撒网。”拉拉菲尔族少女站起身来，重新爬上椅子，用羽毛笔飞快地记下数字。“本来情报这块是桑克瑞德的工作，我只负责汇总消息报告给敏菲利亚，可是……”她的声音突然有一点哽咽。

“塔塔露小姐，真可靠啊。”光之战士赶紧为她鼓劲。“继续努力，我们一定能找到他们、把大家都救回来的。”

“嗯！”

“说得没错。”第三个声音加入了他们的对话。穿着一身全新礼服的阿尔菲诺少爷脚步轻盈地走进房间，并小心地将门在背后阖上。

“伊修加德不仅是名门之间关系微妙，政体本身也呈现出一种畸形、动荡的趋势。狂热的信仰和连绵不断的战争是支撑教皇厅拥有至高无上地位的两根基石。不幸的是，龙族对皇都的直接袭击给人们带来了极大冲击；越来越多的市民意识到，信仰战争女神哈罗妮和信仰教皇完全是两个概念。教皇是人类，也会犯下错误，拥有私欲，他并不能在地上代表女神至高无上的权柄。另外，在战争中受到打击最重的平民一直在生死线上挣扎，他们憎恨龙族，也同样憎恨贵族，憎恨无法保护他们的骑士，这都是冲突生长的土壤……” 阿尔菲诺叹息道。

光之战士点头赞同。“不过，我们这些外人，怎么也改变不了伊修加德的局势吧。或许战争结束才能让他们重新审视制度，推动改革，可是伊修加德花费千年都没能赢得这场战争……”

“我现在再也不夸口能改变什么，或者鼓动别人参与一场不知后果的战斗了。”阿尔菲诺苦笑着摇摇头，“我只希望我的伙伴和朋友在这场风暴中，都能平安。”

小鬼老成了不少啊，真令人欣慰。不过，希望他的身高不要像精灵那样爆发式生长，保持现在这样就好。光之战士偷偷想到。

这时，距离他们一门之隔的地方突然传来一声持久的哀嚎。冒险者好奇地走向门口，阿尔菲诺却微笑起来。“不要紧，那是埃马内兰阁下。”

“哈？”

“他因为昨天那个云海上的任务被埃德蒙老爷狠狠教训了。但为了今晚的舞会，他还要强迫自己穿进紧身裤和束膝长靴，”说着他压低了嗓音，“因为艾因哈特家有位美丽的骑士小姐今晚也会出席。”

噗。光之战士忍不住也笑了。然而他很快便受到一股完全不同的启发。

连埃马内兰这种纨绔公子哥儿，都能为了心爱的人做出种种徒劳的努力，难道身为冒险者、光之战士、蛮神杀手的本人不应该更有追求幸福的勇气，和挑战不可能的精神吗？为什么不肯去争取一下呢？？

对，就算从友谊开始——哪怕是变质的友谊，我也可以去主动追求奥尔什方，重新赢得他的好感。首先，我应该更深入地了解他的喜好，培养相似的兴趣。

于是光陷入了缜密的思考：奥尔什方喜欢什么样的人？肯定要有健美的体魄，顽强的生命力，出色的武艺，还要有正直无私的品行……唉这不就是我吗。

——好不容易决定了努力的方向，光之战士震惊地发现自己居然没有进步的空间。

爱好方面嘛……论打牌，他不如我；论下棋，我不如他。至于陆行鸟、鱼类、植物和矿物方面的知识，也算得上各有所长。似乎我就只能在嘘寒问暖，和赠送财物方面下功夫了。光之战士更加沮丧于桑克瑞德这位爱的战士竟然不在身边，否则自己还有位高人可以询问参考。

这一天白天他都心神不宁，清理那块极地白熊的毛皮的时候差点割伤手指。中间他也曾鼓起勇气寻了个借口去找奥尔什方，却听说二少爷一整天都把自己锁在房间里，拒绝一切邀请，可能是生病了。纠结再三，冒险者没有去敲门。

这一次，恐怕连单纯热忱的奥尔什方也受到了不小的冲击；毕竟自己做过的事再怎样也不能用“亲密无间不分彼此的兄弟互相帮个忙”这种借口来解释。希望他以后还能正常地面对他的“挚友”。

*

不管福尔唐家的主人客人各自怀抱着怎样奇怪的心思，舞会还是要按时参加的。

夜幕降临，与福尔唐伯爵府仅一街之隔的艾因哈特府邸上灯火通明，成排的水晶吊灯如同星光一般璀璨耀眼。摆满美食的长桌上都装饰着各种稀罕的鲜花、绿色植物，是乘坐当日第一班飞空艇从阿巴拉提亚云海上运送过来，低调而奢华地彰显着四大名门之一的财力。据说，连贴在墙壁上的那些诡异的装饰品，都是用风筝猫的皮膜制成的。

埃德蒙伯爵和他的两个儿子一进门就受到了艾因哈特家主的热情接待。四大名门中，这两家不仅是政治盟友，私交也相当深厚。长相俊美、气质高贵的阿图瓦雷尔一下子就成了众多贵妇、小姐们目光的中心。作为福尔唐伯爵的长子，即便在皇都排的上号的名门子弟中，他的地位、容资、前途、人品，都可以说是顶尖的选择。并且据说福尔唐伯爵家教很严，绝不会纵容子女做出有辱名誉的行为；不过，至今也有一些好事之徒私下会以伯爵过去犯下的“错误”来嘲笑他。

相比于大哥，埃马内兰显然在这样的场合更加如鱼得水。他的笑容欢快，舞技精湛，一轮一轮地替换着舞伴，仿佛有着无穷的精力。看着他在舞池中灵巧非凡的动作，冒险者不禁震惊于他竟然会被胖鸟抓住。

唯独不见奥尔什方的踪影。听费尔米安说二少爷去执行神殿骑士团的某个任务去了，可是光之战士知道他现在只有一个“监视”任务而已。

光郁闷地从桌上拿起一杯冻雾鸡尾酒。这种酒仅看色泽就非常美观，粉色半透明的质地中有着如云雾状的飘絮，酒精的滋味已经最大程度地被云海香蕉的甜蜜、无花果的清香所冲淡，口感轻盈又醇美，比果汁更讨人喜欢。他不知不觉地就灌下了一杯又一杯。

今夜，大多数的客人都相当享受舞会上的气氛；那些各怀鬼胎的名门之间的敌意仿佛也被动听的音乐、华丽的礼服和食物的香气冲淡模糊了。例行的社交舞会对于伊修加德来说相当重要，毕竟贵族只能倚靠这种场合来进行重要的联盟——联姻活动，提升实力，扩大影响；嗯，对于战争频发的国家来说增加人口也是重中之重……冒险者想入非非地凝望着舞池中的人群，毫无遮掩地大吃大喝。

这时，伴奏的旋律忽然一变，从轻盈婉转的圆舞曲变成了更加激昂、奔放、又不失轻快的行板。一对对舞伴在欢声笑语之中步入了舞池，绅士和淑女们互相对峙着，轻轻击掌，然后在旋转时侧身交错。

“……这种舞步据说是百年前的一位苍穹骑士从狩猎狐蛇飞龙的动作中领悟出来的，很快就风靡整个皇都。”一个熟悉的声音出现在冒险者的身边。“呵呵，恋爱也是一种狩猎啊。”

“这话真不像您的风格，总骑士长阁下。”

“什么才像？讨论讨论伊修加德的局势，龙族的动向，大国联防军的未来？就算质量再优越的弓弦也不可能成天到晚地绷着。适当的放松是必要的。”艾默里克轻笑着，叉起一大块索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕放进自己的盘子。

那块是我看中的！冒险者在心中无声地呐喊。他赶紧也拿了一块大小类似的，放在已经堆满无花果奶冻和煎牛肝菌的餐盘边缘。

“感兴趣的话稍后我可以教你这种舞蹈，英雄阁下——”艾默里克笑眯眯地对他说道，然而在视线转变之间突然变了脸色，缩了缩脖子，“嗯，如果你见到露琪亚，就说没看到我经过甜品桌。” 说着他踏着优雅又神速的步子，几乎是瞬间消失在人群中。

果然，冒险者才咀嚼了几下炸肉排，就看到露琪亚阁下急匆匆地从摆满甜点的长桌边上检视过来。“冒险者阁下！请问有没有看到我们总长？”

他嘴里塞满食物，老实地摇摇头。高大的女骑士本来转身要走，忽然又以一种理解的目光看过来，笑道：“您是不是还不太习惯在陌生的地方享受舞会？请不用拘泥，您是赫赫有名的冒险者，想和您共舞的美丽小姐比比皆是——如果您不好意思邀请陌生人的话，邀请某位您看中的骑士也是可以的——”说着她朝舞池的方向使了个眼色。

光果然看到除了一对对普通的绅士淑女之外，也有两名身材相仿的男性精灵，或者两名女性愉快地跳着“狩猎狐蛇飞龙”的舞步，这种舞蹈简单随意，很适合友人之间拉近距离。连阿尔菲诺都和塔塔露在一个角落里蹦蹦跳跳，似乎心情很不错。

伊修加德其实比他想象得要开放得多嘛！

可惜他并没有想要邀请的对象。光之战士吃完最后的甜点，满足地打了个饱嗝，绕着舞池的边缘到达大厅的另一端，走进了艾因哈特家的花园。他打算在没人的地方散散步，消化一下。

作为以玫瑰为象征的名门，艾因哈特家府上载种着不少耐寒品种的蔷薇，在这种天气里仍有白色和粉色的花朵绽放着，淡淡的香味沁人心脾。庭院中心有个结冰的喷水池，两侧则是树篱迷宫，修剪整齐的灌木足有两个人——或一个半精灵高，把原本宽阔的庭院切割成许多小块的、安静私密的区域。光之战士凭直觉随便找了个入口进去，计划万一迷路就直接从上方蹦出来。

忽然，他听到某种奇妙的、不太寻常的动静。

光放轻了脚步，轻轻转到某个树篱断开的部分。他从灌木的缝隙中窥见了被扔在地上的腰带、手套等衣物。一名穿着华丽的贵族青年正靠在树篱的角落，面前半跪着一名穿着黑白色女仆制服的年轻女性。青年嘴里发出了陶醉的、享受的声音，手指仿佛奖励似的插在女仆的发间，揪扯着白色的缎带。

该死，伊修加德这也开放地过头了吧。他现在好像知道那么多被抛弃到云雾街的私生子是怎么造出来的了。

尽管完全是陌生人的私事，光之战士却忽然觉得这副场景很刺眼。他转身从原路离开，尽量不发出一丁点动静。直到彻底走出那片迷宫，他才发出一声自嘲的冷笑。  
在奥尔什方眼中，我也是这样迫不及待、毫无自尊心的家伙吧。

他揉了揉发热的脸孔，背着手重新回到宴会大厅；问过侍者之后，又走向了盥洗室的方向。艾因哈特家的盥洗室也装饰得相当精致宽敞，有好几个隔间。他解决了喝掉太多冻雾鸡尾酒的问题，就在洗手的时候，突然听见某个隔间里传来了细小的、奇怪的叹息。并且还不止一个。大概是音乐声遮盖了的缘故，之前他完全没有注意到。

冒险者呆呆地听了一小会儿，突然恍然大悟——这应该不是什么拉肚子导致的呻吟。喘气声像是故意拖长的，充满了愉悦的调调。隔间里有两个人，还都是男性。他们或许是在……

他像窥见了什么秘密似的瞪大了眼睛，转身就走，内心唾骂着表面保守内心狂野的伊修加德人。随后光继续在舞池边缘喝酒发呆，有意无意地留意着从通往盥洗室的走廊走出来的宾客。这样的人并不多，在下一支舞开始之前他只见到一个——一个深色皮肤、脸上有疤痕，长相相当阴柔的精灵；他的嘴唇涂成粉白，脸上挂着洋洋得意的、仿佛在嘲笑着蠢货的神色。

所以隔间里的另一位男主角是谁？冒险者不禁被勾起了好奇心。然而直到舞会结束他也没能找到答案。除了那个精灵之外，其他人都是先走进走廊，几分钟后再从里面走出来的。

“……艾因哈特府上真是把一切都做到尽善尽美。”阿尔菲诺在经过他的时候停下来聊天，“无论是食物，装饰，音乐，连屋内的气味都是那么好闻。不过有点奇怪，我在盥洗室里好像闻到一股焦糊的气味……也不知道是什么人在里面烧了什么东西。”

“嗯？我去的时候并没有啊。”光之战士回答。“精灵除了听觉比较强之外，嗅觉也更好吗？”

“这倒没听说。”

当然，舞会散场之后，走动的人潮将他们淹没，冒险者也很快忘了这件不光彩的小事。

TBC


	18. 长夜

高地的寒风把客房的窗帘鼓动了起来。冒险者望了望被混沌云层包裹的天幕，将窗户关上，脱下令他不自在的礼服，钻进了厚实的羽绒被子里。

忽然，他听到窗外传来咚咚咚的敲打声。一个熟悉的身影竟然像矿爬虫一样挂在窗台外面。光之战士惊地一个鳀鱼打挺从床上蹦起，开窗放他进来。

从窗口跳进来的奥尔什方没套着通常那身锁甲，只穿了一件单薄的衬衣和亚麻长裤，领口大敞，头发也被强风刮得乱七八糟。但他身上仍隐约能感到一股还未散去的热气，显然是从温暖的地方——比如他自己的房间，擅自攀爬过来的。

光之战士着实不能理解他这种在自己家还要偷偷摸摸爬窗台的行动。奥尔什方小声解释说，因为精灵的听觉都很好，如果他从外面走楼梯、途经走廊进来的话，无论如何也瞒不过仆人们；而福尔唐府上的主卧和重要的客卧的墙壁之中都镶嵌了吸音的材质，动静不会传出房间。

“有什么非常重要的秘密吗，你连自家的雇员都信不过？”光被他说得也紧张起来。

“大多数老人，比如费尔米安，都是绝对可靠的。但福尔唐府上有一百多个仆人，其中不免有个别想法不同，不能要求他们每个都对福尔唐家抱有忠诚。”奥尔什方轻叹道。

“对了，今天你没去参加舞会，难道有什么秘密任务吗？”

奥尔什方摇摇头，把背后的窗户关起来，又拉上窗帘。“我用魔法药水改变了头发的颜色，一直待在距离你不远的地方。舞会上果然出现了危险的人物……幸好你还没有引起他们的注意。”他补充道。

光之战士不解地歪了歪头。

“算了，反正我来也不是为了说这个。”蓝发的精灵苦笑着，凑近了他。“今晚，我只有一件事想要告诉你，挚友。”

在这个距离下，光几乎能感到奥尔什方的呼吸吹打在自己的头顶。他无端地也紧张起来，咽了口毫无必要的口水。然后精灵就像等待册封的骑士那样在他面前单膝跪下了。

“我爱你。”

光眨了眨眼睛，呼吸不由自主地停了。他突然感觉喉咙里很痒，手脚都不知道往哪里放。在这漫长的几秒钟之内他差点把脸憋成紫色，这才想起来猛吸一大口气。

“呃，你是说——不是，奥尔什方阁下，你会不会搞错了什么？”

话一出口他就恨不得抽自己两巴掌，这话听着就像给人泼冷水。都怪那些冻雾鸡尾酒。

好在奥尔什方的热情一贯不是那么容易浇灭的。他仍然保持着单膝下跪的姿势，一只手的手肘搭在膝盖上，苦笑起来。“是啊，我知道……不是那么容易接受的。但有些事我必须向你澄清，否则我将无法再面对挚友，也无法再面对身为骑士的信念。”

“不至于，不至于。不管发生了什么你都是我重要的伙伴……”光之战士想要把他从地上拉起来，尽管舌头有些打结，还是笨拙地试图安抚好友。不过奥尔什方打定主意了把膝盖钉在地上。

“该从哪里说起呢……没错，我们认识的时候就可以用‘一见如故’来形容。挚友是久经锻炼的冒险者，无论是肉体还是精神都是那么出色，还热心地帮助了我的朋友。不过那个时候，我对挚友的心意是单纯地敬佩和仰慕。我的朋友不多，你一定是其中最重要的那个。我火热的心渴望与你并肩战斗，一同挥洒炙热的汗水……的确，那个时候这就是我渴望的全部了。

“可后来，没想到发生了那件事。

“那一晚，当我看着自己窗户上的倒影，脸上生长出鳞片和角的时候，比疼痛更剧烈的恐惧击溃了我。我依稀记得在雪地里狂奔……龙族的骨骼从内部撕裂了肌肉，穿透了皮肤，这让我彻底绝望……身为骑士的职责，守护国家和伙伴的理想，瞬间就被完全摧毁了。我成了伊修加德人最憎恶的怪物，我的朋友、我的家人、我的部下，他们谁都无法再信任我，依赖我，反而对我充满了恐惧和仇视。我当时以为未来只剩下两个选择，或者将自己放逐到龙堡的荒野烟地中，或者选择死在龙骑士的枪下——

“但那个时候，你奇迹般地出现在我的面前。你的眼中毫无惧色，只有无穷的信赖和温柔。我不知道如何形容自己当时的心情……倘若允许说一句亵渎的话，那就是我仿佛被真正的神迹眷顾了。”

“所以说那个时候，你一直是，那个，清醒的？”光之战士后知后觉地震惊道。他本想说“有智力的”。“那你为什么还要回巨龙首营地？？”

“我想把你送回去。”奥尔什方长叹一声，仰头与他对视，“在生命的尽头还能见到你一面，对于当时的我来说已经满足了。我本想躲到更远、更偏僻的地方，可是你让我在那里等，我又不能就这样无声无息地离开。后来你又要和冰之巫女战斗……我实在，实在忍不住参与那一战。看到你张开双臂挡在我面前的雄姿，又为此中箭，我的心都要碎了——”

“等等，等等。”光之战士忍不住扶着越变越烫的脸。一想到当自己给“飞天莫古”安上了一副陆行鸟的缰绳和鞍囊，以及之后帮他解决……某些问题的时候，奥尔什方·龙的意识其实一直和人类没什么差别，他就恨不得捶自己两拳。最好把自己打晕。“可是你那个时候，呃，看来，好像不太能控制自己……”

精灵没有否认。“当时的我就像喝醉酒的人一样，情绪激动，无法正常控制自己的肉体……可又残留了一点点理智。包括几次‘恢复’之前也是那样的。你那么无私地帮助我、指引我——”

光之战士爆发出了一阵凶猛的咳嗽。

奥尔什方这才从地上站了起来，轻抚他的背部。冒险者感觉背脊上仿佛有一块火热的烙铁划过，不知不觉肌肉都绷紧了。

“我那时……太愚蠢了。我不知道该怎么面对你，害怕对挚友做出更加过分的事……我以为都是龙血让我变得疯狂，产生了堕落、下流的想法，那些执念一直缠绕着我……我以为必须彻底摆脱龙血，从诅咒中解脱出来，才能用正常的方式看待挚友，避免伤害到你。

“直到昨晚，当你那样帮了我之后……我的身体已经恢复成人类了，但每当想起你看我的眼神，我仍然无法控制自己的身体……和心。我不知道还有什么借口可找。我终于想明白了，把一切都推给龙血，才是懦夫所为。不是因为变成龙让我疯狂，而是我本来就渴求着你，想要亲近你——不管我的血管里流的是龙血，还是人血。哪怕让全部的血液从这具躯壳中流淌殆尽，这份爱意也不会有分毫改变。”

冒险者怔怔地仰视着他，这下彻底无话可说了。他从奥尔什方低垂下来的眼眸中感到一股奇异的力量，仿佛有某种令人沉醉的以太包裹住了自己。他感到一股热量越靠越近，或许是奥尔什方低下头，又或许是自己主动凑近了他。一点湿润柔软的感觉落在唇上，又轻轻分开。

明亮的，天空蓝和海水蓝的视线胶着在一起。冒险者想了想，伸手搂住奥尔什方的两边胳膊，拍了拍。这让精灵的双目里仿佛有火光跳跃了一下。

“我可以抱着你吗？”他低声问道。光几乎是迫不及待地用力点头，事后回忆起来才意识到自己傻得过分。

他本来以为奥尔什方会回给他一个兄弟般亲密无间的熊抱，然而事实上精灵却绕到他身后，一把将他提了起来，像抱小孩那样放到大腿上，一起坐到了床沿；他的手臂环在冒险者的腰间，下巴搁在脖子和肩膀交界的位置，满足地叹了口气。

光之战士啥都不明白地愣在当场。他双腿跨坐在精灵结实的大腿上，一双炙热的手臂不停地将他往怀里拢。考虑到自己的脚尖接触不到地面，这个姿势有点伤他的自尊。不过很快，当他感觉自己背后的位置有某种更加火热的物件硬挺地抵在那里，自尊心就是他需要考虑的最小问题了。

这……这家伙不坦白则已，一坦白也……太坦率过头了吧。伊修加德人果然可怕。

光之战士不自在地挪动了一下腿，脑袋里一瞬间转过无数个想法。首先愿意肯定是一百个愿意，其次自己未免太过被动……说起主动，他确实也想过主动追求奥尔什方，但充其量才想到两个人同骑一匹陆行鸟，或者一起跳那个“猎狐”舞的程度而已，现在的进展未免太快了……说到进展太快，他又想到自己对奥尔什方做过的事。好像自己也没什么资格抱怨。

奥尔什方看起来倒是无比游刃有余，并没有因为一直硬着而感到一丝尴尬。他像抱着某种易碎的宝物那样将冒险者托高了一点，在他耳边感叹自己此刻是多么的幸福。哪怕当年在战神哈罗妮的雕像面前立下骑士的誓言，或者单独狩猎了一条攻击营地的首领飞龙时，都比不上此刻。

光之战士突然担心女神要是真有神知，会用她的圣盾狠狠敲死他们。

“……要我帮你吗？”精灵压低了的，悦耳的声音像流水一样钻进冒险者的耳道。光这才察觉自己不知道什么时候也硬了，整个身体像发烧一样散发着热度。因为快要睡觉，眼下他只穿了工装背心和短裤，身体的任何变化都瞒不过对方。他喉头不自觉地动了一下，点点头。奥尔什方的双手立刻就顺着腹肌的轮廓伸进短裤里。

小兄弟被猛地攥住的感觉让冒险者差点弹起来，腰肢和大腿开始不自觉地用力。生着剑茧的手掌很好地抚慰了他，速度从轻柔到激烈，从敏感的头部到柱身再到底下的囊袋都被上下照顾到。光不自觉地在奥尔什方的大腿上扭来扭去，从未有过的刺激像电流一般一波波地从下体往全身扩散，而臀缝后面又有某个庞然大物不停地摩擦，顶撞，这种身心双向的刺激让他没过多久就泄了出来。

光大口大口地喘着气，像脱水的鲶鱼一样双眼放空，脑海里如同被洪水洗刷过一样干净空白。当奥尔什方抱着他仰躺到床上的时候他还觉得挺舒服。两只宽大的手掌穿过没什么作用的背心肩带，拢住饱满的蜜色胸肌，不停地揉捏搓动，骨节分明的手指时不时掠过浅色的乳首，每次都让他感到胸口传来一阵奇妙的快感。忽然那些手指直奔目标，用力拧了拧小巧的乳头，又刻意将两边拉长再松开。针刺般的疼痛让冒险者小小地叫了一声，但随后就被耳畔的轻笑淹没。

这……光突然感觉自己的身体成了某种被人肆意蹂躏把玩的玩具。但这种想法除了羞耻，竟然让下面再次兴奋起来。奥尔什方抱着他翻了个身，开始用唇舌一寸一寸膜拜他挚爱的肉体，从颈部优美的弧度到被玩弄得红肿充血的乳尖，再到没有一丝赘肉的腹部和肚脐。冒险者的肌肉其实并没有蜥蜴人或者鲁加族那样块垒分明，不过如同奥尔什方经常称颂的那样，久经锻炼的肉体无论是力量还是柔韧都是万分出色的，肌肉的线条如同起伏的山峦那样优美。精灵用手分开冒险者的膝盖，急切地舔弄着大腿内侧较为细嫩的皮肤，手指深陷入结实的臀肌之中，力道足以留下淤血。

光之战士只觉头昏眼花，手脚酸软，仿佛奥尔什方做什么都是正确的，怎么做都令他舒服。当湿润而有力的舌头抵着他大腿根部的凹陷画圈的时候，他的手指攥紧了床单，好像就能这样攀上顶峰——还差一点，就一点。他忍不住想用自己的手抚摸自己，但精灵突然又抓着他翻了个面，让他脸朝下趴在床单上，随后抱起了他的腰腿。某个有点熟悉的庞大器物顶在他的臀瓣之间，好像已经锚定了入口。

“……可以吗？”精灵的询问夹杂着紧促的喘息，似乎忍耐到极限了。

不行！一想到那东西的尺寸，光之战士突然就有点冷静。但男人不能说不行。

“难道要放进……那里去吗？”他犹犹豫豫地问，笑得像哭一样。“做，做不到的吧……”

奥尔什方尽可能温柔地笑了。“不会弄疼你的。”他承诺道，又亲了亲光的后颈，双掌捧着圆润的臀部两侧；尺寸惊人的肉棒在臀肌之间的缝隙里来回蹭动，时不时从中滑出来，带出一些湿润的液体。然后他突然将性器插进了光的双腿之间，紧紧抵住会阴的凹陷，头部撞到了对方的囊袋。

光之战士突然发现膝盖不能并拢了。精灵的阳物毫无顾忌地在强行制造出来的缝隙里大操大干起来，粗糙的体毛蹭着他被反复揉捏过的有些刺痛的大腿，痒痒的，勃起的性器随着对方的动作被甩来甩去。他有种自己的阴茎和阴囊都被人操了的错觉。

光紧咬着牙关，凭感觉想象了一下腿间那玩意究竟有多大——他瞄了一眼自己的小臂，畏缩地吞了口口水。奥尔什方的动作确实没有弄疼他，却也相当磨人；他的臀部被拍打得通红，大腿的嫩肉仿佛被擦破一样火燎火燎的。时间一长，腿上的肌肉开始坚持不住地收缩发抖。奥尔什方整个身体紧贴在他身后，掐住冒险者的腰身激烈耸动。他能感觉到的胸肌和腹肌都坚硬得如同钢铁，如同巨龙的阴影笼罩下来。

不知过了多久，他感到精灵臌胀的物事在腿间跳动了几下，除了原本湿漉漉的汗水之外还有别的液体顺着腿根淌下来。但奥尔什方将他的双腿和臀瓣都掰得更开了一些，抽出性器，用力抵在那个无意识收缩的后穴上。光意识到有些凉丝丝的粘稠液体喷了进来，但更多只是弄脏了皱缩的入口。他羞耻得都快像火柴一样烧起来了。

“难受吗？”奥尔什方问道，用侧卧的姿势把他抱进怀里，再次握住他软下来的阴茎。光被套弄了一会儿就射了出来，困得上下眼皮打架。于是精灵把他抱进浴室简单地清理了一下，然后两个人都躺回床上，又交换了一个浅浅的吻。

“所以，”临睡前光突然灵光一闪，“你今天一整天为什么把自己锁在房间里。”

奥尔什方严肃地用鼻子蹭了蹭他。“想着你的样子抚慰自己。”

“……你身体真好。”

直到第二天早晨被热醒，光之战士才简单回忆起昨晚发生的一切。他不得不用枕头闷住口鼻好让自己冷静下来。奥尔什方搂着他摸来摸去，恨不得给每一块肌肉想出一句赞美。不过这位伯爵的次子终究不得不在早餐铃拉响之前跳出窗子，爬回自己的卧室，然后假装无辜地在早餐时和冒险者偶遇。他对光之战士的热情和黏着家里人早就习惯，并没有察觉任何异常。即便他在餐桌下面抚摸着深爱的那双腿，让冒险者满脸通红，福尔唐府上的诸位也只当他又说了什么奇怪的话。

光之战士机械地咀嚼着伊修加德松饼，感到生命中有什么东西正发生翻天覆地的改变。

TBC


	19. 审判

福尔唐家的饭桌气氛还是相当轻松的，并没有那种必须沉默不语或者餐具必须怎样摆放的规矩，不管主人还是客人都可以愉快地交谈，有时也会闲聊一些皇都内当天发生的新闻。

这天早上也是如此。埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵正在享用松饼和温热的牦牛奶，管家费尔米安忽然走到他身侧，递上一封简单折叠起来的便条。伯爵展开后大致浏览了一便，转手就将便条推给了坐在他右手边的长子。

“两天前的舞会上，有名艾因哈特家的骑士失踪了。”埃德蒙伯爵说道，“艾因哈特大人请我们帮忙回忆一下，最近有谁见过这个人。奥尔什方，你可以去神殿骑士团找艾默里克阁下询问详情。”

“是的，父亲。”蓝发的精灵回答。

阿图瓦雷尔认真阅读了一下便条纸上的内容，皱起眉头，将纸条再次传给自己下手的弟弟埃马内兰。“我没有印象。”

“我知道。”埃马内兰看完纸条，兴致勃勃地回答。“黑发的提米奥，一个刚被册封为骑士不久的年轻人。据说他是前任苍穹骑士团总骑士长万德罗·德·鲁什芒的同乡，以前还当过他的侍从呢。”

“哦？你在舞会上见过他吗？”

埃马内兰讪笑着摇摇头，“我当时的注意力都放在我的蔷薇骑士身上——” 老伯爵咳嗽了一身，于是他赶紧低下头专注吃他的早饭。

其他人都没再讨论这件事。早饭过后，光之战士继续去云雾街助人为乐，阿尔菲诺和塔塔露去了忘忧骑士亭收集消息。而奥尔什方却在前往神殿骑士团总部汇报之前专门过来找了他一趟。

“那个艾因哈特家失踪的骑士，舞会当晚我见过他的背影。”精灵表情凝重地说道，“当时他和沙里贝尔·德·勒西尼亚克在一起。”

“哈？这么长的名字我记不住。”光之战士歪了歪头。

“沙里贝尔，他是现任苍穹骑士之一，前任异端审问官，人称火焰的魔法师。”奥尔什方皱了一下鼻子，“据说落到他手里的异端者，都恨不得尽快死去。”

“总之就是个危险人物，是吧。”冒险者问道，忽然灵机一动：“难道说这个沙里贝尔是异端者假冒的，然后提米奥发现了他的秘密，被灭口了？”

奥尔什方摇头笑起来，“这种事不会总是发生。当初假冒的吉耶姆之所以能骗过我们，是因为巨龙首和白云前哨都只知道皇都要派来一名异端审问官，却不清楚他的长相和个性。而沙里贝尔——姑且也算个有名人物。如果他被冒名顶替了，首先就瞒不过其他的苍穹骑士。何况还有教皇冕下。”

“所以说，假设提米奥真的被灭口了，说不定是苍穹骑士团——或者更干脆点，是教皇的意思？”

“……我担心的就是这点。”奥尔什方低声说道，“当然，没有证据表明提米奥真的死了，或许他只是出于什么原因逃离了伊修加德……可是我总有种不详的预感。”

“嗯，我建议你还是不要太过深入调查这件事。”光之战士赶紧以过来人的口吻警告道，“说不定查着查着，最后发现凶手变成了你自己——当然是被栽赃的。”

奥尔什方相当理解地点头不语。光挥手和他道别，心里记挂着今天地下赌场里的一场别开生面的牌局：一位传说中在云雾街相当有影响力的大人物，绰号“长耳”的家伙，要以“同数”和“加算”的规则挑战他这个百战百胜的新来者。冒险者有种遇上了强敌的跃跃欲试，誓要拿下这场关键性的胜利。

当天傍晚，他口袋里塞了不少金蝶币和一张赢来的新卡洋洋得意地往回走，在福尔唐伯爵府外碰到了等候他的费尔米安。这位老管家尽量保持了沉静的神色，眼神中还是不免透出几分焦急。

“冒险者阁下，您总算回来了。有人告发了阿尔菲诺阁下和塔塔露小姐是异端者，他们已经被带往异端审问局。奥尔什方少爷在神殿骑士团总部，请您速去商议此事。”

光之战士仿佛迎头被哥布林迎面投掷了一个炸弹。他拍了拍额头，拔腿就往神殿骑士团跑。穿过熟悉的大门，他看到艾默里克总长和奥尔什方都立在会客室的长桌之后。两个人都表情严峻地站着，或踱来踱去，正在讨论这个突发情况。

“……不管怎么说，指控者本人只是一个被推出来的棋子，调查他的身份毫无意义。背后或许是狄兰达尔家，或许是泽梅尔家……你心里也很清楚，当福尔唐伯爵做出了接纳拂晓血盟一行为客人的决定时，某些人就做好了随时发难的准备。”

“不论是讨伐蛮神希瓦和还是前阵子的皇都保卫战，伊修加德人民都蒙受了拂晓血盟很多的恩惠。没想到还会受到这种性质恶劣的骚扰……”奥尔什方正要继续，余光先看见了闯进来的光之战士，于是转向他这边道歉道：“抱歉，挚友，明明希望你能在皇都躲避来自乌尔达哈的风波，可是好像反而把你搅入了我国的争端。”

光马上摆摆手。“这不是你要道歉的事。能和我详细说说么，到底发生了什么？”

艾默里克阁下简单扼要地对他讲述了一遍经过：总之就是阿尔菲诺和塔塔露被某个混迹于云雾街的地痞告发，说亲眼见到他们在忘忧骑士亭和某个戴兜帽的人物见面，这就是与异端者勾结的证据。由于先前大审门的魔法屏障被破坏，皇都正处于很敏感的时期，异端审问局的干事们也格外活跃，当场就冲出来将两名外乡人拿下。

“戴兜帽的人……说不定是夕雾小姐，或其他多玛的忍者。”光之战士捶了一下桌子，“她在帮我们调查失踪的血盟成员的情报。”

“我相信他们两位一定是无辜的。”艾默里克说道，“问题是，我们没有时间证明这一点。异端审问局……不是个对外乡人友善的地方。”

冒险者突然就想起今早奥尔什方和他提到过的名字，沙里贝尔，苍穹骑士。他转头去看挚友，奥尔什方也刚好在看他。

神殿骑士团的总长突然清了清嗓子。“总之，现在最好的办法就是快刀斩乱麻，尽快把阿尔菲诺和塔塔露阁下从异端审问局带出来。我建议二位申请决斗裁判。然后，由英雄阁下您担任塔塔露小姐的‘代理骑士’。”

“对呀……这招妙啊！”奥尔什方捶了捶手心，随后对光之战士解释道：“决斗裁判，即是被告在战争神哈罗妮的见证下与原告决斗，以此证明自己的清白。缺乏战斗能力的人可以任命一位代理骑士替自己决斗……不过，对手是身经百战的苍穹骑士……总骑士长，除了挚友之外，是否可以由我来担任阿尔菲诺阁下的代理？”

艾默里克严肃地摇摇头。“恐怕不行。首先，虽然阿尔菲诺阁下还未成年，但也超过了14岁，并且是能够使用魔法的贤人，在伊修加德这个年龄已经可以担任骑士侍从了，异端审问局恐怕不会裁定他是‘缺乏战斗能力’的人。其次，正如我刚才说的，这件事背后的主使者极有可能是四大名门中福尔唐家的政敌，倘若你直接摆明态度参与此事，袒护外乡人，恐怕会置福尔唐家族于众矢之的。这一定不是你和埃德蒙伯爵希望看到的。”

“但是，我不能就这么看着——”奥尔什方握紧双拳，眉头紧锁。光之战士及时拍了拍他。“怎么了？奥尔什方阁下难道信不过我？艾欧泽亚的光之战士？”

“……怎么会呢？”蓝发的精灵露出一个释然的苦笑。“我对挚友始终是百分百的信任，没有过丝毫的怀疑。只是，总是只能眼睁睁地旁观挚友的战斗，尽管令人热血沸腾，可也令我羞愧——”

“好，就这么定了。”艾默里克最终敲定道，“我现在就让露琪亚去神圣裁判所办理相关手续。奥尔什方，你可以去异端审问局申请与阿尔菲诺阁下与塔塔露小姐会面。我们神圣裁判所见！”

次日，皇都下起了大雪。

冒险者抖掉斗篷上的雪片，第一次从内部打量神圣裁判所。高高的穹顶之下，古老斑驳的大理石柱和墙壁上装饰的圣者浮雕，人们行走时回荡在空旷场所的响声，令这个庄严的所在显得更加肃穆。然而视力足够敏锐的人却仍能够在角落里发现一些腐朽的痕迹，比如雕塑的缺损，石柱上的剑痕，陈旧的血迹等等。

决斗场位于地下，本质和乌尔达哈的剑斗场也没什么区别，都是环状的观众席围绕着一个被围栏保护的圆形场地，四周以燃烧的火把照明。只不过观众席上坐着的大多是伊修加德的骑士、神职人员，一名身着法衣、戴着高高的冠冕的裁判官坐在场地边缘，双手平摊于面前，分别指向决斗的双方。

“……原告方的决斗者是，苍穹骑士格里诺·德·泽梅尔，以及波勒克兰·德·法努耶。”

光之战士抬眼眺望他的对手。那是两名身材高挑健硕的精灵，分别拿着巨斧和长枪，一身洁白的骑士铠甲，散发出相当可怕的气势。奥尔什方走到他身边，低声介绍道：“‘战争狂’格里诺是名门泽梅尔家族的人，实力很强，但脾气暴躁，曾在任务中公然殴打同僚致死。‘冷火’波勒克兰以前加入过福尔唐家族的骑兵团，却犯下了对女性施暴的罪行，受到驱逐出境的处分。但他意外与格里诺成为朋友，转投泽梅尔家族，并被授予骑士爵位。”

“这还真是，什么人都能成为苍穹骑士啊。”光之战士故意语调平常地说道，他知道精灵的听力都很优秀，毫不意外地收获了几道充满杀意的视线——有些来自他的对手，有些则从观众席上射来。

奥尔什方叹了口气，接着又重新振奋起精神。他最后行了一礼，在裁判官的逼视下不得不离开冒险者身边，回到观众席。  
“挚友，我火热的心永远与你同在！！”

“……被控告异端的被告方为，阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔和塔塔露·塔露。将由来自艾欧泽亚的冒险者担任塔塔露阁下的代理骑士。”

光之战士迈着趾高气昂的步伐走进决斗场，在阿尔菲诺身边站定。年少的精灵显得有些紧张，眼球上有些血丝，显然昨晚也没睡好。“这是我第一次，嗯，和你并肩作战吧。”他勉强地笑道，“希望不会拖你后腿。”

“别担心。”光拍了拍少年的肩头，“他们总不会比蛮神或者究极兵器难对付。还有拉嘿——拉什么来着。”

阿尔菲诺噗嗤一声笑了。宝石兽在他的脚边绽放出耀眼的光芒。

“愿女神公正地裁决你们。”

裁判官双手挥下。决斗开始。

挥舞着巨斧的格里诺几乎是眨眼间就攻了过来，大斧“溃逃”的一击足有将一个成年人从上到下劈成两半的力道。光之战士选择避其锋芒，顺便观察对方攻击的习惯和弱点。但这时另一名苍穹骑士已经冲向了阿尔菲诺——对于波勒克兰来说完全没有“欺凌弱小”的道德压力，相反与另外三人的武器战不同，场上唯有阿尔菲诺的魔法是他所不熟悉的，可能藏着某种未知的危险，因此必须率先排除掉这个隐患。他的长枪如同出洞的毒蛇一般，既快又准地刺向阿尔菲诺躯干上的要害，而缺乏战斗经验的少年精灵只能拔腿就跑，要不是宝石兽及时跳跃出来影响了对方的视线，可能已被刺中了脖子。光之战士只得扔下面前的敌人，转身去干扰波勒克兰；倘若阿尔菲诺不幸重伤，那么即便他赢下这场战斗也毫无意义。于是场上一时出现了波勒克兰追着阿尔菲诺狂奔，光之战士对波勒克兰紧追不舍，而格里诺又追着光之战士猛劈的滑稽场面。

眼看四名决斗者如同咬尾巴的狗一样在场地上绕起了圈子，观众席上却无人发出嗤笑。哪怕是不懂战斗的人也看得出这一场追逐的凶险，脆弱的循环中只要有人犯下一个不起眼的错误，马上就会血溅当场。

阿尔菲诺在重压下坚持不了多久，必须打开局面。光之战士快速思考着，突然将手中的战斧猛地朝波勒克兰掷出。“冷火”躲过这一击的同时，格里诺仿佛看到了对手的极大漏洞，狂喜着冲冒险者肩颈之间的连接处斜向砍下。然而光却因为抛弃了沉重的武器而敏捷大增，几乎是贴着斧刃的锋芒避过了这致命一招；他模拟着从多玛忍者那里学来的技巧，如同奥猴一般灵活地窜到格里诺身前，凶狠地一拳揍上他的下巴。

格里诺脑袋向后一仰，当场爆出一句伊修加德脏话。他抽回巨斧，将武器像战锤一般横扫，恨不得将那个跳蚤似的冒险者捶成肉酱。可此时光之战士已经飞速移动到场地的另一侧。他刚想将战斧捡起来，波勒克兰的长枪便挡住了他的去路。“冷火”看出了他诱敌的目的，判断失去武器的光之战士是个极好干掉的对象，于是干脆地抛弃了阿尔菲诺，想要形成二打一的有利局面。

冒险者赤手空拳地在战斧和长枪的夹击中左右闪躲，数次命悬一线，引得观众席上的连连惊呼。然而光之战士的状态其实比大多数人预想得都好，虽然阿尔菲诺缺少战斗经验，但他驱使的宝石兽正不断恢复着他的体力，令人士气高昂。他发现，如果自己故意贴近格里诺，波勒克兰的出手就会有所顾忌；但反过来格里诺却毫不在乎敌我，他被光之战士的骚扰式攻击弄得暴跳如雷，恨不得将所有挡在面前的人全都砍成碎片。于是光之战士干脆以格里诺为肉盾，绕着他兜圈子，以避开波勒克兰的攻击并设法让“战争狂”失去平衡。

对手越是暴躁，越是要激怒他，让他自己露出破绽——冒险者冷静地考虑到。可惜他的想法只停留在理论阶段；格里诺对战斗中的机会有着鲨鱼般的敏锐嗅觉，当光之战士又一次试图闪身到他背后时，他突然单手握着长柄斧，右臂一肘砸在对手脸上。光的鼻子和牙龈顿时就出了血，他没空顾及嘴里那股腥甜的味道，趁着这一击向后倒飞出去，借助翻滚移动到自己的战斧边上。

他终于重新握住武器，格里诺的攻击立刻如暴风骤雨一般追来，两人结结实实地对砍了几下，斧刃碰撞出激烈的火星。两个人都在心中暗暗惊讶对方的力量竟然不在自己之下。巨大的金属敲击声充满了压迫力，令观众席上的呼吸也变得粗重。

此时波勒克兰的长枪再次如同巨蟒一般刺向冒险者的下半身——他意图令对手站立不稳，好让格里诺趁机了结此人。没想到光之战士在千钧一发之间竟然踩住了枪尖，并借着枪杆的一抖之力猝然跃起，在空中抡起战斧，使出一招威力极大的跳劈。这一击的力道奇大，尽管两名苍穹骑士都及时躲开，却震得整个决斗场的地面都颤抖了一下。冒险者趁着一劈之力的余威，以身体为轴心将战斧抡出了好几个圆，几乎形成一个漩涡，呛人的灰尘立刻遮蔽了他的身影。

烟尘缓缓散去，“冷火”对着浮现出来的轮廓连刺两枪，却被巨斧暴躁地架开了。他震惊地发现挡住长枪的竟然是格里诺的战斧，而他们的敌人居然如同跳舞一般，在旋转的同时移动轴心，与格里诺的身形巧妙错过。反倒是一心追逐对手的战争狂扑了个空，刚好和波勒克兰对上。光之战士自然不会放过这稍纵即逝的机会，姿势回转、战斧的钝面狠狠敲击在格里诺的铠甲上。倘若他身高再合适些，说不定这一击便能结束战斗，可惜因为出手的位置太低，格里诺只是大吼一声半跪在地，手中巨斧仍然顽强地回击。

波勒克兰立刻扑过来援护好友兼雇主，长枪将光之战士的下一击逼退。他正要连续进攻，忽然感觉眼前一花，身体仿佛不受控制地摇晃了一下，胸口疼痛、四肢无力，仿佛中了某种猛毒。

魔法！该死的！！他在心中怒吼，此时懊悔自己没有坚持原意干掉那个小个子已经来不及了。阿尔菲诺利用光之战士吸引所有攻击的机会躲到了决斗场边缘较为安全的区域，有足够的时间吟唱出攻击和激励的魔法。而趁着波勒克兰手臂一僵的几秒钟空隙内，光再次劈中了格里诺的武器。

“溃逃”落到了地上。随后冒险者的斧柄斜向一抽，命中苍穹骑士的头盔，震得他失去了知觉。

波勒克兰在刹那间便意识到此时援助格里诺已得不偿失，他强行忍耐住体内的疼痛，忽然暴起向角落里的阿尔菲诺冲去。长枪与他几乎合为一道流星似的利箭，不命中目标誓不罢休。年幼的精灵几乎是连跌带撞地躲过枪尖，然而“冷火”精湛的枪法和变招的速度都是他跟不上的，眼看就要被戳个透明窟窿，某个不算高大却足够可靠的身躯及时扑过来拦在他身前，长枪“噗”地一身刺穿盔甲，没入血肉。

此时光之战士首次庆幸自己长得矮，否则中招的就是胸口了。他扔下战斧，双手反握住刺中肩窝的长枪枪柄，忽然大喝一声，和“冷火”争夺起武器来。波勒克兰没想到他会如此行动，下意识地想要拔出枪尖，却被一股霸道的力量震得双臂发麻。光将全部的以太集中在双臂，腰身一拧，像抡战斧一样将对面的敌人往侧方横挑。“冷火”脚下一个趔趄，本来还有机会站住，却被迎面扑来的一股强光遮断了视线。宝石兽擦着他的头皮落到地上，而待他抬起头来时，一柄染着鲜血的枪尖正指向自己的喉咙。

滴答，滴答。粘稠的鲜血落在苍穹骑士圣洁的白色铠甲上，异样得刺眼。

波勒克兰突然咧嘴大笑，没被眼罩遮盖住的独眼中射出十足的疯狂。

“哈哈哈哈哈……很有意思。你是个值得交手的对象。我越来越期待将你的皮肉撕开时的快乐了！！！”

光之战士从不在乎败者放的狠话，正如他记不住四个字以上的名字。不过，他感到盯着自己背后的那股怨毒的目光更强烈了。  
他不动声色地收回长枪，钉在地上，等待审判官的裁决。

“……神圣的裁决已经做出。阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔和塔塔露·塔露，你们在女神面前证明了自身的清白，可以自由离开裁判所了。”

观众席上同时爆发出欢呼和嘘声。奥尔什方也猛然站起，但他脸色凝重，紧握的拳心渗出血来。

TBC


	20. 平息

魔法就是神奇啊。光之战士想。

他刚从自己肩膀里拔出长枪的时候那叫一个血如泉涌，然而阿尔菲诺小少爷连续读了两个吟唱时间很长的治疗魔法，血就像被拧上的龙头一样止住了。钻心的疼痛似乎也有所收敛，虽然断骨长好仍需要一定时间，但肯定比正常情况快得多。

他用还能动的左臂拖着耷拉下来的战斧走出决斗审判场，看见一位久违的熟人，苍天之龙骑埃斯蒂尼安，正靠在观众席的出口位置。

“打的不错。”龙骑士低沉的声线透过锃亮的盔甲传出来，“就是跳跃的姿势太差了，下次我示范一下。”

不知道为什么，光之战士此时心中有股高呼“师兄”的冲动。“……非常感谢！您怎么会来看审判，埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”

“顺路。”埃斯蒂尼安简短地回答，抬头扫了一眼观众席。然而隔着面甲，光实在无法判断他在注视哪个方向。“奇怪，方才我的龙血似乎有所感应……”

哦哦哦哦要糟要糟要糟，他不会是被奥尔什方吸引过来的吧？光之战士脸色大变，尴尬地笑了一下便撒腿就跑。他飞速地穿过人群，跃上阶梯，在神圣裁判所的入口附近见到了看起来一切正常的精灵骑士，拎着的心才终于放下。

蓝发的精灵牵着一匹黑黝黝的生物，兴高采烈地冲他飞奔过来。

“太棒了……你战斗的英姿实在是太棒了！那为了友人，和强壮男子们对抗的身姿，真是令我兴奋非常，久久不能平息！！”

他兴匆匆地展示着身旁肌肉发达的鸟类。

“为了庆祝这次胜利，我有一件礼物送给你。这是我专为你精心培育出的黑陆行鸟。看！这美丽的毛色，强健的翅膀！它将作为你的伙伴，带你飞往更高的地方！！！”

光试探着把手放在新坐骑的羽毛上。乌黑油亮的陆行鸟确实帅气，像奥尔什方说的那般，身形高大匀称，脚爪强健有力。冒险者本来就对陆行鸟充满了喜爱，这一只显然是训练有素的良种，又拥有飞行的才能，实在是一份极为用心的礼物。

唔，难道奥尔什方看穿了我喜欢骑着龙上天的感受？

冒险者无意中发现缰绳上有些血迹，同样奥尔什方的掌心也透出些暗红。“嗯？你的手怎么了？”

“……大概是刚才把他拉进门的时候，被啄了一下。”奥尔什方笑着解释道。“我一看完裁判就急着跑去把它牵过来，它可能不太开心。”

“奥、奥尔什方阁下，您怎么可以把陆行鸟带到神圣裁判所里来！真拿您没办法，我把它牵到那边去了啊！”某位修士慌慌张张地跑过来，冒险者和精灵相视一笑，并肩走出了裁判所的大门。

“说起来，我也有件礼物要给你。”

他们在纷纷扬扬的细雪中走向宝杖大街。冒险者把先前在隼巢弄到的极地白熊皮送到了一家皮革制品店，由专业人士加工成了一领时髦又保暖的毛皮披风，还搭配了银制的链子和小巧的、独角兽形状的搭扣。精灵骨架宽大，身材颀长，纯白的垂到膝下的披风格外适合他，衬托出一股典雅高贵的气质。之前光之战士自己也试穿过，立刻就变成一只小号的毛绒绒白熊。

“这真是……太棒了！！！我非常喜欢。”奥尔什方热情地拥抱了冒险者，但小心地避过肩膀，“谢谢，挚友。我们还是赶快回家吧，你的伤口还需要进一步的治疗。”

当天晚上，蓝发的精灵在自己的卧室辗转反侧，最终还是按捺不住，再次沿着屋外的古老藤蔓爬到了顶层的窗台。他敲了敲玻璃，发现窗户本来就没有锁，于是熟练地翻进了房间。

光之战士并没有躺在床上。他裸着上半身，只用绷带包裹了伤口，靠在一张扶手椅上打盹。冒险者的额头和胸口都泛出一层细密的汗珠，在烛火的照耀下，有种晶亮的蜜色光泽。

精灵的喉结无端动了一下。他插上窗栓，小心地走到挚友身边，把掌心贴在他的额头上。冒险者嘟囔了一声便睁开眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠。

“……挚友，你的脸好烫。”奥尔什方严肃地指出，“可能发低烧了。窗户也没关好。”

“我猜想你可能会来。” 光慢吞吞地伸着胳膊，抱怨道：“那个魔法恢复药剂喝得我全身麻麻的，手脚使不上力。”

床头的柜子上确实摆着一只精致的水晶瓶，瓶底只剩下少许浅紫色的液体。奥尔什方体贴地将手臂穿过冒险者的背部和膝弯，将他整个人从扶手椅上挖出来、捧到床上。光之战士懒散地贴着他，脸颊像小狗似的在暖和的胸肌上蹭了蹭。精灵无法否认在这个过程中，大量的血液正往下半身涌去。

人类和精灵像两只叠在一起的大小勺子那样躺到了床上。奥尔什方饱含着感情的嗓音撩拨着光的耳膜，“我很担心。苍穹骑士的每一招都想像要置你于死地。而你即便在生死关头也有所保留。”

“对无冤无仇的人类痛下杀手，不该是那么轻易的事吧。”冒险者闭着眼睛，叹息道，“何况苍穹骑士团是直接听命于教皇的组织吧？我只是逃亡到这个国家的避难者，无意挑起与大人物的冲突。”

“本代教皇的想法，和以往都不同。他不看重出身、品行、外界的评价，只要实力强劲，都会被破格提拔入苍穹骑士团。过去，我认为这是一项好的改革，能够打破伊修加德固有的，一切参照出身和家族的标准。可是，当格里诺、波勒克兰、沙里贝尔这种人都陆续成为了苍穹骑士，我不知道他们要如何面对骑士的誓言——不凌弱小，不畏强敌，爱护同胞，爱惜荣誉；为公义挺身而出，为手无寸铁的人战斗？为什么侍奉神灵代理人的苍穹骑士，却不能守护在女神见证下的誓言！！！” 奥尔什方的声音变得激昂又痛苦。光之战士也清醒了几分，他睁大双眼，有些愕然地注视着他的精灵挚友。

“……真稀有啊。”冒险者忽然听到耳边传来幻龙苍老低沉的嗤笑。“原来，真的还有人类把托尔丹那些欺骗世人、标榜自身的谎言，当做真正的守则去践行……”

光之战士皱起眉，心中也响起不详的话语——那是他自己和幻龙老爹开的玩笑。劣锭驱逐好锭。好人越来越少。

他用软趴趴的手掌捧住奥尔什方的脸，精灵的耳尖颤动了一下，逐渐变成如同冻雾鸡尾酒的色泽。

“别想了。”光嗓音嘶哑地说道，主动送上自己的嘴唇，“尽我们所能，保护重要的人吧……”

奥尔什方热情地贴了上去。他撬开光的嘴唇，舌头卷住对方的吮吸。光之战士也想给予差不多的回应，可惜在魔法药剂的影响下整个人都像被抽了骨头一样又软又麻，唇角还控制不住地往下淌水，自己都觉得很丢脸。奥尔什方立刻体贴地包办了接下来的工作，他很快脱掉两人的衣服，爱不释手地抚弄着冒险者起伏的肌肉。

按摩的力道十分舒适。光感觉黏着自己的精灵就像一缸温度刚好的热水，让人根本不想从浴缸里出来，哪怕挪开一寸都马上感觉寒冷。他又想起了格里达尼亚的国旗，并且内心很乐意将双蛇模式摆放到床上。直到奥尔什方将他又换了个姿势，以小心翼翼避开肩伤的方式抬高了他的一条腿，暴露出两腿之间的入口，光才诞生了一丁点栗子那么小的危机感。他不自在地动了一下。

“……你的那瓶药剂，还要喝吗？”精灵突然问了个莫名其妙的问题。

“不用了。”光脑子转地很慢回答。他看到一条线条优美的手臂从头上掠了过去，拿到那只水晶瓶子，然后将残余的液体倒在掌心。他感到一股冰凉的液体贴着自己的大腿根部滑动，一根湿滑的手指随即顶入了入口。

光暂时只感到一股轻微的不适。但当那根手指慢慢推进，最粗的骨节部分抵着收缩的肉穴转动时，他逐渐理清了对方的意图，冷汗不受控制地淌了下来。毕竟手指不会是最终目的——真正的目的，那个东西，他可是相当了解尺寸的。

“那个……”他犹犹豫豫地开口，又不知道怎么说。其实他也不是想拒绝奥尔什方，只是想像上次那样，舒舒服服地完事。不过精灵显然想要更进一步。

“疼的话，和我说。”奥尔什方强忍着什么似的气音擦过他的耳廓，将他的大腿又抬高了一点。精灵退出食指，随即又将两根手指并在一起，一个指节一个指节地塞了进去。

这下就真的有些痛了，但又不能说很强烈，只是那种地方酸胀的感觉令人格外羞耻。光咬住了腮帮的内侧，不想那么轻易地就叫疼，这会让他觉得自己就像第一次上竞技场、被小刀划了一下就大喊大叫的菜鸟。然而，奥尔什方很快将两根手指在内部张开，试图将入口撑大。一种撕裂的刺痛感沿着尾椎爬上了脊背。他没忍住发出了一声轻哼，但听上去反而有点甜腻，自己都感觉像是一种鼓励。

精灵拔出湿漉漉的手指，早就蓄势待发的凶器抵在被强行打开了少许开口的肉穴。蘑菇状的头部磨蹭着因为被过度撑开而分外敏感的皱褶，终于坚定不移地顶了进去。这下光立刻发出了一声非常接近被捅刀的叫声。奥尔什方腰部的动作停了一停，体贴地腾出一只手抓住光的性器，给予安慰般的揉搓，力道时轻时重。这让光的感觉更加复杂了，前面阵阵酥麻的快感并不能和后面被撕开被撑破似的剧痛抵销，反而杂糅在一起，电流般窜过四肢百骸，如同质感不同的乐器同时在脑袋中奏鸣。

“你……你慢一点……”在脑浆被搅合得乱七八糟的前提下他断断续续地这么说着。精灵立刻理解了允许的信号，又努力向内挺进了不少。这下光感觉整个肚子都被塞满了，内脏都被抵得错了位——或许只是他眼冒金星的想象。他能感到奥尔什方的动作也很艰难，要使上很大的力气。

几滴汗水滴到了冒险者剧烈起伏的胸部，和他自身的汗水混在一起，沿着胸肌的弧度滑落。光下垂的目光瞥到了他们下身连接在一起的景象，越发被吓得不敢动弹——精灵还有一大截在外面。他还来不及抗议，奥尔什方忽然猛地向内一挺——坚定得仿佛给魔物致命一击一般。

这下疼得他整个人都僵了，将一声痛呼吞进嗓子里。光难以置信，先前一直那么温柔体贴的奥尔什方也会有如此暴烈的动作。他用一种被背叛的控诉眼神瞪着他的挚友骑士，然而在奥尔什方看来，那对澄澈的眸子被泛起的水雾调和了犀利的感觉，反而像在倾诉和诱惑。比大海更蔚蓝，比星空更深邃。

而他在很久以前就被这双眼睛蛊惑了。

他更加用力地抱紧光，压住他一侧的大腿，开始小幅度地摆动腰部。巨硕的凶器开始持续不断地进攻，进进出出间甚至带出少许粉红的黏膜，又更用力地捅进内部。

“挚友……你的里面好棒……那么热，那么软，很用力地吸着我……”

不要把这种话当成赞扬啊！！！光很想尖叫，但声音很快被撞碎成断断续续的呻吟。他被干得叫都叫不出来，硬挺的肉棒扩开软肉，横冲直撞，在变换角度时碾压着内部某个奇妙的腺体。强烈的刺激再次爬上脊椎，不知不觉中他连舌头都吐了出来，又被含进一个温暖的口腔，含糊地搅动。他为了忍耐疼痛或者报复，开始回咬对方的舌头和嘴唇，稍后又吸吮精灵脖子附近的肌肉。奥尔什方发出了类似痛苦和欢愉的闷哼，下身的动作更激烈了。

在他们的视线再次交错的刹那，光仿佛再次看见了冰蓝的竖瞳。他全身一僵，扩张到极致的后穴开始不受控制地收缩。这只能令精灵的喘息声更大，用力的频率更急促。他软绵的手指尖仿佛触摸到了潜藏在皮肤之下的鳞片和硬脊，而被摩擦得酸麻的肠肉有了种异样的触感——深埋在体内的巨物表面生出了细小的凸起，坚硬的，粗糙的，丑陋的；那些不平之处更加凶狠地犁过肠肉，责罚着敏感的穴口。

“……奥尔什方……你……” 光无法喊出完整的警告，以为自己快要疯了。他忽然有种奇妙的幻觉，自己变成了一团团被巨龙享用着的肉块。当插入体内的性器突然有节律地膨胀，大量液体冲刷着肠壁时，他的腿根阵阵抽搐，脚背不受控制地绷直了。

他花了好一阵子才从头昏眼花中缓过来，腰部以下仿佛没了知觉。但是当肉棒缓缓拔出体外，他撑着自己观察了一秒，发现那东西虽然粗长红亮，但并没有什么鳞片和凸起。他诧异地对上了奥尔什方的双眼，人类的、充满爱意的眼神在凝视着他，随即又送上黏糊糊的亲吻。

解决了？光心里莫名其妙地冒出一个有点嘲讽的声音。沸腾的龙血好像就这么平凡地被自己平息了，连飞天莫古自己都未曾察觉。

……他隐约望见尘世幻龙的身影化为光点，散碎消失在跳跃的烛火里。

TBC


	21. 妥协

光之战士有一点尴尬。他早上起来，腰酸背痛，还必须绷紧特定肌肉走路姿势才不至于太变扭。在这种情况下，他突然从管家那里得到消息，他身为“为伊修加德皇都做出重要贡献的冒险者”受到了教皇厅的传唤。

福尔唐家的人都很重视这件事。虽然他们不停地安慰他不用紧张，教皇冕下十分和蔼，觐见只要遵循最基本的面对神职人员礼貌就可以了。但这种安慰显然只会令人愈发紧张，还让光诞生了一种莫名其妙的心虚；毕竟，前一天他好像才不太友好地修理了隶属于教皇的苍穹骑士。

在艾默里克·德·博雷尔以及另一名金发白甲的骑士的引领下，冒险者首次进入了代表这个国家至高王权和教权的中枢——伊修加德教皇厅。与神圣裁判所相比，教皇厅内部同样恢弘肃穆，又增添了许多黄金和宝石的雕饰；四壁和穹顶上都装饰有精致的花纹：长枪，圣盾，花环与城堡，象征着女神的威严与慈爱。中庭栽种着许多不知名的红色花朵，在晴日的光辉和雪光的映照下，如同鲜血一般艳丽。

教皇托尔丹七世端坐在宝座上，头带三重冠冕，一手握着洁白的权杖。他眼窝深陷，皱纹如刀刻，长长的银白胡须如瀑布一般垂到胸前，让光有点联想到把胡须拉直的雷神拉姆。或许因为他们身上都有一股神灵般的权威和压迫力。

不过，此时教皇的态度确实称得上和蔼。他亲切地向冒险者致歉，表示之前的决斗裁判必然是一场误会，之后又随意地询问了些是否习惯皇都的气候和生活之类的问题。光之战士总算放下心来，还算从容地对答如流。但片刻之后，教皇忽然屏退左右，问了一个光先前完全没有想到过的问题。

“冒险者阁下，我听说你与艾欧泽亚各地的魔物与蛮神战斗过，想必见多识广……那么，你了解‘无影’吗？”

……

“什么？”听说了光之战士的叙述，阿尔菲诺也十分惊讶。“教皇冕下竟然知道——”

“似乎是无影主动找上他，提出了合作的建议。教皇冕下的意思是，他判断无影是可怕的阴谋家，全人类的敌人，所以肯定不会成为他们的棋子。不过，为了深入了解无影的目的，他计划假装与他们合作，观察他们的目的。”冒险者补充道。“而有点奇怪的是，教皇为什么要特意把这件事告诉我？虽然他亲口说出想要与我们联手，共同对抗无影，保护人类，可是，我总觉得哪里有点违和。”

“奇怪的大概是‘合作’这一点吧。”奥尔什方向杯中重新倒入了热腾腾的奶茶，露出了深思的表情。“圣座的立场一向保守谨慎，第七灵灾前更是迫不及待地退出了艾欧泽亚军事同盟，不愿与任何外国势力产生联系。可是这次教皇冕下突然态度大变，甚至主动提出了联手的设想……虽然拂晓血盟确实是一股活跃的力量，可是与真正的大国同盟军仍然无法相比。过去与他国很少交流的教皇厅，却突然对挚友和挚友所在的组织产生兴趣，实在是一件相当耐人寻味的事。”

“呃，教皇冕下会不会是觉得绕着自己打转的拉哈……那什么无影很危险，所以希望我去干掉它们？”光之战士提出了一个清新的设想。

“不太可能。听你刚才转述的意思，教皇冕下还在假意合作、暗中观察他们，而无影显然也有他们的目的，并非威胁教皇本人的安全。”阿尔菲诺摇头分析道。“伊修加德本就处于多年的战乱之中，而眼下又有无影躲在这个国家的帷幕之后……总感觉，更大的混乱和变革将要到来。”

光之战士与他的精灵骑士对视一眼，手掌都有了些握拳的冲动。

在冒险者打算深入调查无影的行踪之前，来自乌尔达哈那边的情报率先引起了他的注目。夕雾小姐带来了可靠的情报：女王遇刺之后，乌尔达哈的局势混乱不堪，谣言四起，非但沙蝎众自身还没有统一口径，叛变的水晶义勇队与共和派之间也产生了分歧。趁此机会，她手下的多玛忍者们摸清了劳班总帅被关押的秘密监牢的位置。担负看管责任的正是水晶义勇队，似乎还密谋暗中将总帅处决。

“行动。”冒险者背上长弓大斧，露出了对拜访熟人无比期待的可怕笑容。

他们没有过多地讨论营救计划的细节。虽然不免踩中一两个陷阱、吸入几分钟毒气之类的，但在没有牵制的情形下，光之战士对付这群缩头缩脑的鼠辈完全就是单方面的碾压。他像冲入龙群的埃斯蒂尼安一样横冲直撞，所向披靡，战斧如同死神镰刀一般无情地收割着敌人。眼看一具又一具湛蓝的义勇队制服上绽开炽热的血花，他那自从庆功会以来饱受压抑的神经终于得到了释放，一下子神清气爽了不少。

……虽然，这队服还是我发的啊。

尽管营救作战大获全胜，但伊尔伯德、尤尤哈塞和劳伦修斯这三个在卑鄙狡猾方面名列前茅的背叛者却还是踩着同伴的尸首溜掉了，让冒险者颇为懊恼。成功救出劳班总帅之后，拂晓一行又得到了更多关于女王遇刺的后续情报，找上了娜娜莫女王的贴身侍女，进而顺藤摸瓜地与她背后的势力联络上了。在沙蝎众中的“中立派”的牵线搭桥下，他们与一切局面的幕后黑手直接见了面。

“……卡卡罗特。”光之战士咬牙切齿地喊道。“果然是你。”

“闭嘴。”戴着面具的共和派实权人物同样露出了狰狞的表情。“先给我把名字喊对，我们才有的谈。”

“我看不出有什么谈判的必要，”光嘿嘿狞笑，“就凭你们这几个护卫，还不够我塞牙缝的。虽然你可能确实很塞牙。”

“你会放任他对我动手吗，劳班？”卡卡罗特——或许不叫这个名字，干脆放弃了与光之战士沟通的主意。他转向劳班，看似诚恳地质问道，“在这种时候，放弃让乌尔达哈恢复和平的可能，放弃女王复苏的希望？”

“什么？娜娜莫陛下，娜娜莫陛下她还——” 劳班双眼通红，激动地连断臂的伤口都再次渗出血来。光一看他的模样就叹了口气，知道自己这边已经失去了谈判的先手。果然，当共和派将刺杀女王等一切罪名全部推给已经死去的泰勒吉·阿代勒吉，并说出女王只是假死、可以用药物唤回意识的秘密之后，劳班总帅的全副注意力就再次转移到了女王的安危之上。尽管有愤怒的阿尔菲诺据理力争，指出共和派的其他成员在收买水晶义勇队、恶意栽赃拂晓血盟等罪行上同样有着不可推卸的责任，但戴面具的家伙总能用一种强词夺理的政客腔调给他挡回去。没错，他做的一切都是为了乌尔达哈局势的稳定，为了国家大义；没错，是他的精心设计才保住了女王的性命，而倘若拂晓血盟当时未做抵抗束手就擒，那么他也会很快洗刷他们的污名，释放他们。

除了他之外，那个“中立派”的拉拉菲尔族女士也是一副“他都已经道歉了，女王也活着，不如到此为止吧”的态度。光之战士气得老痰上涌，恨不得像魔界花一样喷这群小矮子一脸。

他组织了一下语言，恶狠狠但又冷静清晰地说道：“如果你们的目的仅仅是为了让乌尔达哈不至于陷入动乱，只要提前揭破泰勒吉的阴谋，保护女王便足够了。但你们拉拢水晶义勇队，故意布置的那些罪证，都是直接争对拂晓血盟的阴谋。我不清楚你对拂晓有什么个人意见，我只知道我那些失踪的伙伴，曾经解救过被蜥蜴人拐走的乌尔达哈平民，曾经解决过百臂巨人和蛮神伊芙利特的麻烦，曾在帝国即将侵略艾欧泽亚全境的危机下挺身而出。而你们，用不存在的罪行污蔑他们，抹黑他们的名誉，派遣军队追捕他们，像对待罪大恶极的囚犯。倘若我那些失踪的伙伴受了什么伤害，这一切都要算在你们头上。”

戴面具的小矮子露出了一口白牙。但不是笑，只是充满怨气地“啧”了一声。

“这一切都不是我想见到的结果。”他再次强调道，“我是一个商人，而商人最大的愿望就是买卖双方交换利益，各有所得。泰勒吉·阿代勒吉搞砸了一切，我只能尽力收拾他的烂摊子。与拂晓为敌从来不在我的清单上。我们之后将对外宣布刺杀案的真相，洗清拂晓各位的名誉。如果你们需要人手搜寻失踪人员的下落，我们也会全力配合。另外，我的名字是罗罗力特，希望你好好记住。”

“……哼，走着瞧。”

光之战士挥了挥战斧，看似潇洒地走出屋外。然而他知道其实自己能够选择的只有妥协，总不能真的当场手刃了这些共和派的实权人物，此时女王能否清醒还是未知，乌尔达哈定会无可避免地走向内乱；此外，下落不明的伙伴们也确实需要各国的配合去寻找。

除了自己的满腔愤怒无从宣泄，这确实已经是最好的结果了。

乌尔达哈的事暂时平息之后，光之战士乘坐飞艇返回伊修加德。他的心情不再像上次那样惶惶然不知所措，反而有点奇特的“回家”般的感觉。结果，他刚一到达福尔唐伯爵府，又被迎面而来的一个新消息砸懵了。

“……阿德内尔占星台敲响了警钟，龙族又要再次发起总攻了。”

埃德蒙伯爵深深地叹息，向拂晓的宾客们致歉，并礼貌地提出请他们暂时离开皇都，到安全的地方避难。皇都不比以往，在失去了大审门的魔法屏障之后，无论是基础层还是砥柱层，任何地方都可能受到龙族的直接冲击，遭遇毁灭性的破坏。

冒险者拉着硕果仅存的两位血盟小伙伴，在伯爵府外小声讨论了一番。首先，受了福尔唐府上的各种恩惠后却在危险的时候抛弃恩人而去，这种事肯定谁也无法接受。然而，面对龙族的进攻，就凭他们几个也确实想不出什么应对的办法。退一万步说，就算光之战士突然爆发出讨伐八个蛮神的力量，奇迹般地击退龙族，他们也无法保护皇都内的大多数人；无论平民还是贵族，无论生命还是财产，在漫长凶险的战争中都不过是灰尘和秸秆罢了。

“要是，要是能不打仗就好了。”塔塔露为难地掰着手指，盯着精灵和人族的脸。

“怎么办呢。龙族不可能有和平的选择。”阿尔菲诺叹息道。“就连帝国内部似乎都存在考虑和谈的派系……”

“不，有个人说不定还能谈谈。”从‘对话’的角度考虑，光之战士脑海中突然灵光一现。“还记不记得我和你说过的，那家伙——”

“……难道要找冰之巫女吗？”阿尔菲诺若有所思地点点头，压低嗓音。

“是的，在库尔扎斯西部高地遇见她的时候，她好像有忏悔自己罪孽的意思。但是她总是绕着弯子说什么更高的目标，我也有点好奇，所谓的更高的目标到底是什么。我们可以沿着交汇河一带寻找，说不定还能在那个废弃的牧场附近找到她……”

“那我也要跟着走这一趟。”一个意外的，低沉的声音插了进来。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下！” 阿尔菲诺惊呼起来，然后马上掩住自己的嘴。

一声漆黑铠甲、背上的长枪散发着淡淡热气的苍天龙骑十分随意地插入了这场谈话。他也坦率地表明了自己的目的。“仇恨使尼德霍格陷入了狂怒，我不认为它会接受你们的交涉。但是，这至少可以拖延一点时间。而光之战士在这里，再加上我的龙眼，说不定能就此干掉它，结束战争。”

阿尔菲诺苦口婆心地劝说了他一番，大意就是优先交涉，战斗是迫不得已的选择。埃斯蒂尼安不算太勉强地答应了。“……随你的便，及时是对冰之巫女，我也不会不问青红皂白就开打的。”

——你不说还好，一说反而愈发可疑了呢。光之战士在脑中补充。

“只不过，不要对艾默里克提起此行的详情，不能把他卷入和异端有关系的事情里。”苍天龙骑突然郑重地提醒他们。

也是，都忘了伊修加德人在异端问题上有多么敏感纤细了……这样看来，即便刨去战斗力，埃斯蒂尼安阁下在伊修加德人中也称得上异类。他的想法更偏向实际，没有那么多信仰上的偏激和顽固。

前往神殿骑士团的交涉十分顺利。光猜测他们语焉不详的说辞想必引起了那位聪明总长的怀疑，但艾默里克阁下显然与苍天龙骑有着多年共事的默契，并没有深入地询问他们的目的，只是保证会说服教皇厅的激进派。

“……我本人也不赞同主动挑衅。现在的主要目的是加强皇都的防御，保护民众。”

黑发的精灵和煦地微笑道。“至于更深远的对策就交给你们了，埃斯蒂尼安，阿尔菲诺，英雄阁下。我衷心祝愿你们一路平安。”

从神殿骑士团的总部离开，约定了次日集合的地点，苍天龙骑便潇洒地一摆手，背影迅速消失在风雪里。光请年幼的精灵转告塔塔露做一些出行前的准备，自己则趁着天还没黑独自跑了一趟云雾街。

龙族来袭之前，四大名门至少名义上都承担了一部分为市民搭建庇护所的责任；这种特殊的庇护所将采用耐受高温、撞击和火焰的魔法材料建造，使伊修加德的平民面对从天而降的袭击时至少还有相对安全的地方躲避一时。这个建议最早便是由奥尔什方提出，神殿骑士团的艾默里克阁下向教皇厅申请并在整个皇都推广的。目前福尔唐家负责的是云雾街区域。

光之战士很快找到了正在充当监工的奥尔什方。精灵的双眼一下子亮了起来；在冒险者前往乌尔达哈之后他们已经数日未见了。

“我的……朋友！你来了啊！！我想你已经听说了，龙族又有了新动向。”

“没错，听说或许是比上次更加猛烈的全面进攻。”

想到战争即将引发的灾难，奥尔什方眼中的光芒黯淡了一瞬，又很快打起精神来。“如果皇都再次遭到攻击，后果将不堪设想。但身为一名光荣的骑士，我一定会保护好民众的！！”

光叹了口气。“埃德蒙伯爵建议我和阿尔菲诺、塔塔露暂时离开皇都，去安全的地方避难。”

“虽然想说这也是我的心声……但我知道，挚友在越危险的时候越不可能离开这里。”奥尔什方露出了有些骄傲的苦笑。“那么，至少让阿尔菲诺阁下和塔塔露小姐离开皇都吧？他们可以在雪之家暂时安身——”

冒险者突然大胆地伸手握住精灵的手臂，把他拉到某个光线更暗、更隐蔽的地方，自己也压低了嗓子。

“你没有意识到最大的问题吗？”

“问题？”

“如果龙族袭击过来，你参了与战斗，热血沸腾、对抗危险——然后就会变成危险本身。”光忍不住挑明。“然后你好不容易救下来的人就会发现，他们面前多了条龙。”

奥尔什方抿住嘴唇，一言不发。

“想要保护伊修加德的民众，最好的办法莫过于根源上避免开战。所以我们之前有一个想法，去寻找冰之巫女，寻求和解的办法……埃斯蒂尼安阁下也加入了我们。” 光之战士将计划和盘托出。“这是一个机会。说不定，异端者还能解决你身上的龙血诅咒。”

蓝发的精灵猛地吸了口气，眉间的皱纹显示出他仍在“保护皇都”和“解决诅咒”之间挣扎。不过，奥尔什方比谁都明白，即便龙化的原因未必完全是光之战士猜想的那样，但一万次中只要有一次，一次不明原因的变化，哪怕只是暴露少许鳞片，他都会彻底沦为全伊修加德人眼中的异端怪物，非但本人必死无疑，也会给家族和朋友带来灾难。

光之战士点点头，握住了精灵不断蜷缩又放开的手指。

“……我们应当一起走。”

TBC


	22. 启程

第二天清晨，光之战士一行向皇都内的熟人告别，正式踏上行程。对于奥尔什方的加入，略微了解龙血诅咒的阿尔菲诺自然心领神会，而埃斯蒂尼安虽然有少许惊讶，但也很快理解为是神殿骑士团特意派来的联络人或监督者，因此同样没有异议。

倒是埃德蒙伯爵对于儿子的选择有些意外，不过奥尔什方诚恳地解释了这一点，说自己想要在龙族发起进攻之前配合光之战士进行一些隐秘的探索工作，巨龙首营地的责任可以由自己的副手暂代。另外，他还巧妙地暗示是否应当让埃马内兰去巨龙首锻炼一下。按照伊修加德的惯例，出身四大名门的年轻人往往会被派遣为各地要塞的负责人；当然实际上，直接空降一个指挥官并不能轻易得到士兵的信任，在升任为军官之前的战斗历练是十分可贵，且必要的。这个建议立刻得到了老伯爵的全力支持和埃马内兰的目瞪口呆，这位社交舞会上的小王子很快便被剥下了华丽的礼服，套上结实的盔甲，哭丧着脸被送上了前往库尔扎斯高地的军用陆行鸟。

除此之外，塔塔露拒绝了回到沙之家躲避危机的提案，坚持要留在皇都等待光和阿尔菲诺的归来。忘忧骑士亭的老板也豪爽地表示会照顾她。

“还记得我曾经想要成为秘术师，被宝石兽抛弃的事情吗？”出发之前，塔塔露笑嘻嘻地回忆起了往事。“那个时候也是你救了我呢。你还曾经在我采矿的时候帮我驱除魔物，陪我一起去鲜血滨采集双壳贝……嗯，那个时候敏菲利亚也在，大家都很关心我……”

光之战士忽然发现，拉拉菲尔族少女忽闪忽闪的眸子里仿佛有种亮晶晶的光泽，但她的脸依然微笑着。

“唉，我早就对当一名冒险者死心了，人生就是要拿得起放得下。”塔塔露用肉乎乎的手掌拍了拍胸口，随后虔诚地握住双手放在胸前，“如果我无法成为英雄，就让我成为祈祷英雄平安归来的人吧。” 

……

经过一番对隼巢和附近营地拐弯抹角的打探，光之战士终于获知了“异端者”秘密联络方法的线索。他们在库尔扎斯西部高地的雪原中央燃烧特殊的牦牛毛皮，升起紫色的烟柱。

冒险者一度担心冰之巫女会被杀气腾腾的苍天龙骑吓到，担心他们不怀好意所以不肯现身，但事实证明冰之巫女比他想象得大胆得多。这位仪态高贵的女性精灵很快地出现在他们面前，尽管对面有两名伊修加德骑士，异端者的死敌，但她的目光却紧紧粘在有过数次接触的冒险者身上。

“……果然是你们。我从同伴那里接到了报告。请告诉我来找我的理由吧。”

光之战士毫不客气地把阿尔菲诺拎了出来，由这位擅长沟通的少年详细描述他们这一行的目的。冰之巫女表现出了程度有限的惊讶。“想要和龙族谈一谈……阻止龙族的进攻？看来你们并不是开玩笑。”

“当然。”苍天龙骑不客气地接过话题。“我不介意各种尝试，谈判只是选项之一；不管用什么手段，最终我都会阻止龙族的。”

伊赛勒充满警惕地斜了他一眼。“在此之前，你们需要先知道真实，龙族和人族对立的根本原因。否则，你们是无法与龙族对话的。那就告诉你们吧，我用超越之力所见证的一切。”

从冰之巫女口中讲出了一个漫长而惊心动魄的故事。精灵和龙族的历史曾合二为一，又在某个激烈的节点上爆发了极端的冲突；跨越种族之间的摩擦，交流，融合，爱情，阴谋，背叛，最终交织成了血与火的争斗，自千年前延绵至今。

“……人类终究没能压制住自己的欲望。他们偷袭了七大天龙，抢夺了龙眼……被此事激怒的尼德霍格对人类展开了报复。他身为七大天龙之一，也因为人类的背叛失去了龙眼。它的目的应该是夺回龙眼，如果得不到，就不会和你们谈判。”

伊赛勒在呼啸的风声中结束了讲述。“我没有欺瞒和编造的必要，你们之中有和我拥有同样能力的超越之人，他只要略微接触见证过那个时代的龙族，便有机会知晓一切。”

光之战士忍不住点了点头。他不清楚真相究竟如何，也没受过伊修加德正教的熏陶，只是被讲述中那段历史的荒唐和悲惨所打动。奥尔什方和阿尔菲诺也同样陷入了沉默，似乎在回味故事中每一个智慧生灵所遭遇的不公，以及颠覆他们认识的，围绕着“神圣”教廷的深暗阴影。

“这我不同意。”埃斯蒂尼安突然打破了坚冰。“你说的过去，真假姑且不论；暂定尼德霍格的目的真的是为了夺回龙眼，所以我才冒着危险带出龙眼，远离城市辗转各地，正是打算将它引离皇都。以前，尼德霍格都是死盯着我不放，可是这一次，它仍然将伊修加德当成目标。他明知道皇都之中没有龙眼。”他顿了一顿，总结道，“我通过这个龙眼感受到的感情，已经不止是憎恨，还有疯狂了。”

冰之巫女因为他的话皱起了眉，却也无话可说。阿尔菲诺机智地提议道：“看来尼德霍格是不可能接受谈判了，那我们去寻找圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格怎么样？圣龙的眷属没有参与过对伊修加德的进攻，它可能也希望人类和龙族能够和平共处……”

“这似乎是唯一有希望的选择。”连冰之巫女也如此赞同。于是，她同意了领路，与异端者的“敌人”一同踏上了寻找圣龙的征程。

阿巴拉提亚山脉作为“艾欧泽亚的脊椎”东西横贯阿尔迪纳德次大陆。索姆阿尔灵峰，包括其上的云海以及脚下的旷野，都属于龙族的领地。穿过库尔扎斯高地西边的山谷，“寻龙”小队首先到达的地方便是一片郁郁葱葱的森林。七天树高大繁茂的树冠遮蔽了上方龙族的视线，许多野兽因此自由自在地生活在森林的庇佑下，比如别处罕见的野生陆行鸟，而这又进一步形成了以捕猎陆行鸟为生的人类聚落。森林的西面和南面都是冒着烟气的辽阔荒原，是一种被称为“骨颌族”的蛮族的领地。

冒险者们在“尾羽集落”和当地的陆行鸟猎人交换了情报和一些必需品，随后继续踏上了翻山越岭的征程，途中经常遇到野兽和蛮族的袭击。幸好队伍里的大多数人都有着丰富的野外遭遇战经验，很快就将各式各样的怪物转化为了毛皮、生肉、骨头和其他材料。

“骨颌族开始活跃起来了。看来龙堡也和我在的那会不一样了啊。”击退了又一波埋伏的蛮族，伊赛勒不禁自言自语道。

埃斯蒂尼安警惕地哼了一声，直截了当地对剩下几人说道：“你们还真是毫无防备。领路的可是那个恶名昭著的冰之巫女，你们就不怕这是她设下的圈套吗？”

“我觉得不像圈套。刚才的战斗中，我注意到那些不知长得像蚂蚁还是像螃蟹的家伙是连同她一起攻击的。”奥尔什方回答。

“或许那是他们的联手表演？”

“不，倘若他们有那种程度的智力，就不该设下如此拙劣的陷阱。尤其是在已经了解对手实力的情况下，还分几波拦截、像添柴一般投入增援，是作战的大忌。”奥尔什方摇摇头，“在我看来，这更像是一种蛮族划定领地的行动。”

“我同意。”伊赛勒看起来毫不在乎同行者的怀疑，扭头加入了对话。“骨颌族的地盘意识非常强，如果敢入侵它们的领地，它们会不计损失、毫不留情地袭击你。只不过，先前他们因为害怕龙族，除了狩猎绝不离开自己的地盘，但马塞尚说最近他们像吃了熊心豹子胆似的，竟敢于去龙族的地盘撒野……一定有什么原因，促成了这种变化。”

“呿，快点赶路吧，现在可不是闲聊的时候。管他什么骨颌族呢，如果再敢来袭击，来多少干掉多少就是了。”

接下来，他们花费了一整天的时间穿过森林，到达一片古代遗迹。遗迹中的建筑风格与伊修加德有些相似却又极为不同，冰之巫女指出这些正是千年以前，人类的祖先与龙族交好的时期的遗迹，不过埃斯蒂尼安却听说它们都是异端者建造的。两人不免又吵了起来。光之战士跟着阿尔菲诺两头劝架，好不容易才安抚了这两尊大神。

这时他用余光注意到，遗迹中奥尔什方仿佛陷入了一种恍惚的状态之中，手指在建筑的花纹上轻轻抚过，嘴唇不发出声音地阖动，如同在梦中吟唱一首诗。光不动声色地凑了过去，精灵像突然清醒过来似的转过头冲他微笑，虽然有点勉强。

“这些纹路给我一种……怀念的感觉。”他低声对光倾诉道。“异端者……我不愿相信她说的那些事真的发生过，可我的直觉却指向了截然相反的方向。”

“只要找到一个契机，我就能直接看到过去的真相。”光之战士只能这么安慰他。他望了望不远处各自生闷气的两个精灵，把嗓音压低到极致，“就算，她说的确实是真相——那也是千年之前的伊修加德人犯下的错。埃斯蒂尼安阁下，艾默里克阁下，还有你，你们只是想要通过战斗保护一无所知的民众罢了。”

“但是，”奥尔什方有些难过地揉了揉额角，“倘若历史当真如此，我们有将事情推回正轨的责任。伊修加德人早就厌倦了战争，不该以这种方式为祖先赎罪……”

“哼，那小子……能如此思考，人类总算还没有腐烂到极致。”尘世幻龙小巧的身影在空气中浮现，它的声音也在颅骨内直接响起。  
光惊恐地发现奥尔什方突然扭了扭脖子，疑惑地盯着他，仿佛能直接看到与自己耳朵齐平的地方扑扇着什么。再远一点，埃斯蒂尼安的尖刺头盔也猛然抬起，仿佛有所感应；尽管还是看不见他的眼睛，光却几乎能感到两道芒刺般的视线嗖地刺穿了自己。

他吓得一哆嗦，于是大声喊道：“啊，走了一天了，该补充体力了吧！我在之前的村子里做了好多烟熏陆行鸟肉三明治，还有卷心菜、莴苣和泽梅尔番茄拌的沙拉——”

“什么？”奥尔什方惊讶又痛心地被转移了注意力。“怎么可以吃陆行鸟肉呢，陆行鸟是冒险者最棒的朋友；这些野生的鸟被引入国内的大鸟房之后，肯定能培育出更优秀的品系……唔，真香。”

冒险者直接把三明治塞进他的嘴里。

经过一夜的休整，一行五人继续向海拔较高的地方进发。眼前已经可以很清楚地看见通往山峰顶端的道路。

“……被索姆阿尔灵峰所环抱的龙堡，是我和圣龙邂逅的地方。它就住在其上空的云海中。”

冰之巫女指着上方说道。所有人都往峰顶望去，只见山峦上空有烟灰色的云层翻涌，仿佛氤氲的水汽中隐藏着一座宏伟、庄严的宫殿轮廓；龙堡顶端有一块高悬于山口的如同陨石一般的存在，闪耀着水晶般的光泽，这样不可思议的景观确实如同奇迹，仿佛在暗示着龙族对于以太神奇的掌控力。

“好像栗子蛋糕哦。”光之战士喃喃道。

他低下头，严肃地质问道：“说起来，我准备了四人三天份的食物，为什么才过一天就全没了？”

所有精灵都在无辜地左右看风景。阿尔菲诺过了片刻才反应过来，诚恳地道歉：“这几天消耗比较大，我好像吃的比以前多。”

“你才能吃多少。”光摆了摆手，转向其余两人，不怀好意地眯起眼睛，“伊赛勒，你怎么说也是个异端者的首领，铁骨铮铮，不该吃敌人的食物才对。出发前你就没自己准备吗？”

冰之巫女耸耸肩。“哼，那是我特意表现出诚意。信任是相互的。我相信你的食物不会有问题。”

“我谢谢你啊！”冒险者嚷道。他吞咽了口口水，鼓起勇气转向下一位，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……夜宵吃的也未免太多了点。我记得守夜前我的包裹至少还是半满的。”

“哼，亏你也算个冒险者，居然像郊游一样准备食物。”苍天龙骑不屑地将长枪拿在手里活动了一下，“真正的狩猎都是就地取材的。”

“所以你以往都是猎到什么就当场烤了吃吗？？”  
“没错。”  
“但是一直吃肉的话会得牙龈出血的疾病——”光之战士据理力争。

“所以老头……我是说我师父，早就传授了我们野外长期狩猎的技巧。我一直随身带着这个。”埃斯蒂尼安语气有些得意地从盔甲里掏出一只黄橙橙、皱巴巴的小东西。“正宗伊修加德柠檬。只要搭配这个吃就不怕生病了。”

光之战士无话可说。他的脑海中出现了一副画面：龙骑士一边用长枪串着龙肉烧烤，一边咬牙切齿地嘬柠檬。或许这才是硬派猎龙人。

“大家，午饭有着落了！！”这时奥尔什方拖着一头巨硕的洛夫坦山羊走了过来，精神比昨天高昂了不少。他早上自告奋勇地去前方探路，观察路上是否还有骨颌族的埋伏。

光之战士只能一边用刀子处理羊肉，一边抱怨营养不均衡的问题。

“不要紧，我以前当侦察兵的时候，指挥官传授过我们野外生存的基础。所以我一直随身带着这个。”奥尔什方不知从哪里掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的小包裹，充满自豪地展示起来，“正宗库尔扎斯茶叶。可以用来煮茶，或者直接嚼着吃也行。”

你们伊修加德人怎么回事。光腹诽道。他将质地紧实又布满粉白交织的雪花纹路的羊肉一块块串到树枝上，撒上胡椒和盐粒，等待明火将肉块烤出色泽。烧成炭黑的木柴不时噼啪作响。肉块表面渐渐变为金黄，浅褐，亮晶晶的油脂浮在表面，勾人的气味不间断地钻进鼻孔里。在这种气氛下，前一日的互相防备、争锋相对，似乎都像滴入火堆的油滴一样消弭于无形。

奥尔什方因为一直在添柴打下手，头发和脸上都沾了些碳灰，但显得无比兴奋。“太棒了！！衣服因为汗水紧贴在身上，尽情展现出挚友雕塑般的肌肉线条，比烤肉更加令人垂涎欲滴——”

习惯了他说话风格的人完全不为所动，苍天龙骑则急着拿起一串滚烫的烤肉研究是否可以入口；只有冰之巫女表情怪异地抬起头来，视线在他和光之战士之间转来转去，嘴巴张开几秒又合上了。


	23. 武学真髓

龙堡参天高地的西部矗立着被伊修加德人称为“不洁三塔”的巨塔遗迹，圣龙的眷属们就居住在这里。经过长途跋涉的冒险者们首次到达此处，立即有一头鳞片苍白的巨龙从天而降，无论强壮的身躯还是龙翼煽动时的狂风都彰显着可怕的气势。它的大小和龙化的奥尔什方接近，不过或许是双目狭长、龙角锐利、牙齿外露等原因，面部显得更为凶恶。

“——维德弗尼尔！” 冰之巫女像看到远方的亲戚一样亲切地呼唤着。

“哦呀，我还在想底下渺小的影子是谁呢，原来是伊赛勒啊。差点就喷出龙焰烧死你们了呢。”苍白的龙回答。尽管无论她的模样还是说话的内容都显得略微凶残了一些，发出的声音倒是相当温柔。

苍白的龙向冰之巫女点头致意，随后转向了三名陌生人。“在询问其他的事情之前，人类，能否回答我一个问题。为什么你们之中会有人藏着尼德霍格的龙眼？”

光心中一沉，还来不及找个圆滑的借口打诨过去，苍天之龙骑士已经上前一步，扬起枪尖回答道：“我带着龙眼自有我的意图。有必要的话，我可以把你的眼睛也挖出来哦？”

——哇，埃斯蒂尼安阁下真是个聊天鬼才，外交神器。光之战士挠头想到。倘若能把这位大哥发展为拂晓的外援，那么去乌尔达哈谈判的时候，就算不能把那群共和派的拉拉菲尔族捉去下锅，至少也能搞得他们心态爆炸。

或许是埃斯蒂尼安的话太过直白，连维德弗尼尔这种好脾气的龙都不知道该怎么接。她可能正在考虑喷火应该采取怎样的角度，幸好冰之巫女急忙转换话题，大喊道我们为了和平而来，能不能拜托您带我们去见圣龙，和他面对面谈一谈。

“……想见圣龙？看在伊赛勒的份上，也不是不可以。但因为骨颌族的骚扰，我必须保护我的孩子们，无法离开此地。”

维德弗尼尔把视线从龙骑士身上移开，勉为其难地转换了话题。它声称愿意协助伊赛勒，然而为了警戒骨颌族的蛮神，无法擅自离开不洁三塔。

“蛮神？？”一听到关键词，阿尔菲诺的耳朵瞬间就支棱了起来。“尊敬的维德弗尼尔，我们愿意了解更多关于蛮神的事情，争取为你们消除骨颌族的威胁。”

光有种幻觉，这孩子仿佛想要敲着胸脯保证，炒饭，我们拂晓血盟是专业的。

很可惜，维德弗尼尔对渺小的骨颌族和它们的信仰都所知甚少，只知道它们用不知什么方法积攒了大量水晶，召唤出的蛮神拥有连龙族都不容小觑的力量。阿尔菲诺只能建议大家先回之前的人类聚落调查情报。临行前，一直默默观察着巨龙的奥尔什方突然开口道：“抱歉，我还有一个问题。请问，龙族信仰神灵吗？”

苍白的龙摇摇头。“龙族不崇拜任何神灵。我们只崇敬原初之龙、以及自己的直系天龙，例如邪龙的眷属无条件地服从尼德霍格，我们绝对听从于赫拉斯瓦尔格大人。”

“感谢你的解答。”

在尾羽集落，从猎人们那里打听到消息的冒险者们商议了一番；为了更加了解骨颌族召唤出的蛮神，他们计划用一些当地的特产讨好离群的骨颌族。伊赛勒带着阿尔菲诺去采集花蜜，奥尔什方和光之战士去猎取南迦幼崽的肉，至于最后的礼物，七天树的果实，众人仰头望了望树冠顶端，然后不约而同地将视线转向龙骑士。

“啧，堂堂苍天之龙骑士竟然跳到树上摘果子……我到底是来干什么的啊……”埃斯蒂尼安一边抱怨一边给他们表演了个原地上天。集落里没见识过的猎人们大为惊叹，鼓掌叫好。

“我早就觉得伊修加德的防御体系有待改进。是时候升级对龙弩炮了。每管炮膛里都应当伸出一条扁平的有弹性的跳板，方便苍天龙骑站上去，一旦开战就使用这招以攻代守——即便邪龙亲来也不可能动摇皇都分毫。”光之战士伸出双手比划道。

“哦，好想法。”奥尔什方也一本正经地回答。“我们一返程，我立刻就向总骑士长提出建议。”

伊赛勒再次用那种难以理解或自我怀疑的目光盯着他们，满眼写的都是 “你们认真的吗。”“……是我不懂伊修加德。”

见面礼备好之后，冒险者一行在当地人的指点下前往一个叫做“自由脑窟穴”的地方。这里的确生活着不少零散的骨颌族，它们态度警惕不过敌意不重，接收礼物之后就更加友好起来，好奇地围绕着光之战士等人唧唧喳喳，主动说起不少有关它们族群的事。据它们说，召唤出蛮神的“同心一族”是受了神秘黑袍人的蛊惑，才献祭出大量珍贵的水晶请神，并且觊觎龙族的领地。但它们离群一族对此不敢兴趣，最讨厌神灵了。

“……你们离群之族各有各的性格和喜好，不像同心一族那样完全受到主脑的控制？”光之战士一边用七天树的果子诱惑一名叫做“啥都吃”的骨颌族一边询问，“但你们为什么人人都要戴这种斗笠一样的圆帽子呢，能不能把帽子摘下来？啊，难道说，你们没有头发吗？”

“那是外骨骼！！！” “啥都吃”忍无可忍地从他手下逃开了。

另一边，埃斯蒂尼安和伊赛勒又吵了起来。苍天龙骑嘲讽冰之巫女和同心一族的骨颌族是一丘之貉，都是为了实现自己的欲望而召唤蛮神、蹂躏敌人。伊赛勒愤怒地反驳召唤圣女绝对不是为了自己的欲望，而是为了和平共处，为了崇高远大的目标，头脑简单只会耍枪的家伙当然无法理解。阿尔菲诺为了平息团队矛盾再次陷入两难的境地。他一面请求埃斯蒂尼安阁下稍安勿躁，优先考虑眼前的问题，一面对冰之巫女表示了理解。“……我的祖父路易索瓦也曾为了防止第七灵灾爆发，而在加尔提诺召唤了艾欧泽亚十二神。所以伊塞勒，我能明白你的心情。”

苍天龙骑冷哼一声。“说得简单，但又不是你去和蛮神厮杀。想要讨伐蛮神，就必须借助光之战士的力量。” 说着他转向还在试图掀起骨颌族的头盖骨的光，“话说回来，你一直都是这样突然就被抓去战蛮神吗？怪不得你的眼中透露出身经百战的光芒。”

阿尔菲诺和光之战士都愣了一下。内疚立刻在年幼的精灵眼中浮现。“抱歉，一旦开战，又要给你增加负担……如果我也有超越之力，就能和你一起对抗蛮神了。总是劳烦你，我真过意不去。”

“突然被抓？有点贴切……”光小声嘀咕，对埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺都露出了尴尬不失礼貌的微笑，“放心我已经习惯了，真的。我早就觉得，海德林本来就不会白白给人光之加护；或许拥有超越之力的同时就意味着与蛮神作战的责任，这大概就是所谓的星球的意志吧。”

光没察觉到他身后的奥尔什方眼中也透露出差不多的失落。不过很快又转换成下定决心的神色。

“嘁嘁嘁……你们想见‘神’？”离群一族的家伙们围绕着他们的长老，发出了相当烦人的笑声。“那么，去当活祭是你们最佳的选择。当然不保证你们能活着回来，嘁嘁嘁。”

……

“所以我们真的要去当活祭。”光之战士揉了揉肩膀。“你觉得这个作战可靠吗？万一同心一族临时改变主意，决定变活祭为死祭了怎么办？”

“不会。据我所知，为了维持蛮神的力量，增加更多活着的信仰者是十分必要的。同心一族不会不清楚这点。” 冰之巫女淡然地回答。“的确，这个计划稍有一点危险，我们可以略作抵抗再假装投降，在见到骨颌族的蛮神之前积攒最大的力量。”

“好吧。话说，你也是蛮神，需要信徒吗？”

伊赛勒露出了又气又笑的表情。“我不是蛮神，我只是能召唤圣女希瓦的灵魂暂时寄宿到自己身上，借助她的力量完成一些事……而之所以能做到这点，是因为我和我的同伴都虔诚地相信，希瓦代表了人与龙和平相处的可能，那个梦幻般的国度曾经存在、未来也将存在。”

光之战士点点头。“其实，我现在也渐渐有点能理解你们了。如果当初你们没给奥尔什方喝下龙血就更好了。”

伊赛勒叹了口气。“那件事我从来不赞同……不过，发生了就是发生了，我很抱歉。你的那个伙伴，假如因为龙血的诅咒无法在皇都生存，那么可以请他来加入我们。”

光心想要是真有那么一天，那他肯定得跟我走……他应该会吧？“话说回来，你们的龙血是从哪里弄来的？又是谁告诉你们喝下龙血就有机会化身为龙族的？”

“……一些同志告诉我，在我加入他们之前，尼德霍格就曾数次将自己的血液赐予他们的祖先。据说那可以令他们获得强大的力量。后来随着尼德霍格的沉睡，基地里已经没有多余的龙血了。不过，我手上曾有一滴特殊的龙血，是诗龙的眷属送给我的护身符；我曾在龙堡居住过一段时日，圣龙庇护着自己的和诗龙的眷属……可惜，那滴血也被他们拿走了。”

言语间两人已经到达了唯一脑窟穴的边缘。有不少同心一族在此巡视，外人的入侵很快拉响了警报。数不清的圆帽子如同潮水一般冲他们涌来，螃蟹似的小腿在地表发出整齐划一的咔嚓声。光下意识地挥起战斧撂倒了几只，伊赛勒也抬手召唤出一些冰块挡住它们。随后她马上改为双手上举，表示自己没有抵抗的意思。

光之战士只能把武器背到身后，有样学样地举手投降。幸好，“主脑”并没有机智到强迫他们交出武器，而是在众多骨颌族的簇拥之下逼迫两人走进了领地的深处。在几只长老模样的骨颌族的虔诚高呼声中，一股强大、冰冷、危险的以太从天而降。蛮神现身了。

蛮神都会从它们信徒的模样中获得启发么？光摸着下巴想。骨颌族的蛮神长得也很像某种虫类，只不过异乎寻常地巨大，除了包裹着金属质地外壳的翅膀和双足，它的肋下两侧还伸出两对如同螳螂镰刀般锋利的“手臂”，挥舞时发出切开空气的嗡嗡声。与光以前交手过的蛮神相比，这家伙似乎更有交流的欲望；它自称“罗波那”，是追求无穷无尽的武学真谛的神。或许是受它这种坦荡的态度影响，伊赛勒信步走上前去，要求堂堂正正地与它一战；倘若失败，则自己和同伴自愿成为它的信徒；倘若获胜，就请罗波那返回以太界。

“哈哈哈哈哈——蝼蚁一般的凡人，也敢挑战神祇么？” 罗波那答应得很爽快，“为了向你们的勇气致敬，就给你们一次机会！”

“喂，你有多少干掉它的把握？” 眼看冰之巫女做出一只手握拳祈祷，一只手上举的召唤动作，光之战士连忙鬼鬼祟祟地站到她背后小声问道，“万一你赢不了那家伙，可以在这个岩洞里多制造一些冰柱、冰凌之类的落脚点。对了，你上次用的那种低温冷冻也可以用。我身上还带了一小块水元精，方便制造雾气。”

伊赛勒嘴唇微微动了动。“……这样，会不会不够公平？”

“你们蛮神和蛮神打才讲公平。区区凡人对付蛮神用不着讲什么武德，不拉着七八个冒险者一起揍它已经是格外开恩了。” 光之战士不屑地一撇嘴，退到洞穴边缘。

接下来，他欣赏到一场极为震撼的蛮神之间的战斗。冰神希瓦的招式如同记忆中一般优雅美丽，雪白、苍蓝、半透明的冰棱在空中生长，化为匕首、长剑、长枪，从四面八方不断袭向对手；冰之巫女甚至一度以自身为饵，不惜令罗波那的“镰刀”刺中自己，同时呼出冷气，冻住了蛮神手臂上的关节。可惜，这些巧妙的战术全被绝对的力量一一破解。罗波那直接挣开了冰之桎梏，并给了冰神狠狠一击，将她从半空中扫落。无数冰块崩碎成细小的冰渣，发出岩石撞击般的巨响。光之战士连忙冲过去扶起摔倒在地已经恢复原本模样的伊赛勒，她看起来受伤颇重，十分狼狈。

“……可恶，水晶还是太少了么……”冰之巫女痛苦地捂住伤处，喃喃道。  
“接下来就交给我吧。”

光从背后取下战斧，踏着稳健的步子向高大的蛮神走去，脚下越来越快，逐渐变成了加速狂奔。他踩着一块还来不及融化的冰块一跃而起，从空中发起了强攻。罗波那的两对镰刀同时发出强有力的顺劈，不但反弹了冒险者的利斧，还给他身上添上几道割伤。但光之战士随之也看清了它攻击的模式，躲开了下一击、再下一击，并利用与蛮神相比身躯小而灵活的优势，不断诱导出攻击再躲避到罗波那的身后。纠缠之中，蛮神突然也飞上半空，身遭开始发出炫目的光焰。光之战士仿佛看见洞穴中有许多如月光一般美丽而虚幻的蝴蝶翩翩飞舞，却直觉地意识到那都是致命的陷阱。他手忙脚乱地攻击、躲避着那些幻蝶。

此时，罗波那的神通力令地面出现了大面积的崩坏，岩石如同波浪一般上下震荡翻覆。光脚下一个不稳便摔倒在地，甚至咕噜噜地滚到了洞穴边缘。幸而他及时将利斧砍入地面，稳住了阵脚。光有种错觉，仿佛自己和蛮神此时都位于一个拔地而起的高台之上，一旦被迫飞出场地就会堕入满是尖刀的深渊。

他顾不上肋骨的阵阵刺痛，猛地一跃而起，在千钧一发间躲过了蛮神带着斗气的狂暴冲锋。罗波那哈哈大笑，似乎对冒险者的速度、意识都十分满意，恍惚中有许多无形之刃从天而降，插在以它为中心的周围岩石上。  
“明月之笑！！！”

虽然不知道这是个什么招式，但听起来挺喜庆的样子。光之战士一边拎着斧头在镰刀的刀锋缝隙中游走，一边暗暗抱怨伊赛勒太讲规矩，都不知道配合自己。他之前早就故意把水元精扔在了地上，倘若有雾气的话……

他来不及思考更多便频频遭遇险境，几乎腾不出手来攻击。然而正在这时，光之战士注意到了自己口鼻前方呼出一团团的白气。战场的温度在无形中下降了；从高台上根本看不见伊赛勒，却能隐约感觉到她的力量。

光深吸了口气，决定冒险放手一搏。当罗波那又一次发起冲锋时，他故技重施，被撞飞到了高台边缘。这一次，没有任何东西阻拦，他直接滚落了下去。 

罗波那有些迟疑，胜利对它来说来得有些突兀。即便蛮神从未怀疑过自己远远凌驾于人类之上的力量，但那个渺小的武者身上表现出的强悍、坚韧和灵活也令它一度有些赞赏。它很快地探出身子，向高台之外遗憾地望了一眼。

机会就存在于刹那间。坠落到高台之外的光之战士抓住一根插入岩缝的冰棱，像龙骑士一样冲天弹起，利斧直劈蛮神的面部。这一击尽管没能对罗波那造成重创，却也突然打乱了它的节奏。接下来光之战士彻底解放了体内的力量，连先前被幻龙封印的光之加护也隐约有些冲破封印的迹象。巨斧的一击又一击瞄准了罗波那的关节，脖颈，所有能够转动的地方，终于成功地斩落了它一侧的“镰刀”手臂。蛮神的身体在以太波动的冲击下，渐渐融入幻光之中，即将一部分、一部分地消失。

“……不错，不错。的确是合格的武者。的确是畅快淋漓的一战。”存在于现实的最后时分，罗波那看起来也毫无沮丧，反而有些满足。“按照约定，我将回归以太。”

幻化出的高台也回归了岩窟本身。光之战士四下望去，地面因为先前的战斗而四分五裂，岩石上到处是刀斧劈砍的痕迹。同心一族仿佛一群被琥珀黏住的虫子一般一动不动，似乎还没有从蛮神离去的震惊中恢复过来。伊赛勒勉强支撑起身体，冲同伴点了点头。

光之战士们刚打算离开唯一脑窟穴，同心一族终于清醒过来，发出了愤怒、不解、失望的哀嚎。它们蛮横地拦住冒险者的去路，想要将这两个精炼失败的活祭品彻底埋葬。

不过，留给骨颌族的时间不多了。随着一声低哑却极具威慑力的龙吼，属于龙族的威压和以太穿透了层层岩壁，冲散了同心一族的包围圈。一头看起来十分眼熟的冰蓝色的龙强行闯了进来；而光之战士也没有犹豫，在和蓝龙目光交汇的瞬间便拉着伊赛勒跳上龙背，撞破岩窟的薄弱处，飞上了天空。

返程的途中十分顺利，偶尔也有几头双足飞龙在与他们擦身飞过，但都自然地把他们当成了自己人。直到安全降落在距离自由脑窟穴不远的荒野上，光之战士才长出了一口气。

“唔，幸好作战还算成功，蛮神被解决了。”他自言自语道，随即拍了拍蓝龙颈部如水流一般光滑的鳞片。“你怎么又变回去了啊？没被埃斯蒂尼安阁下发现吧？？”

“嗯，他已经知道了。”

“……哎哎哎你什么时候会说话了？？？”光之战士大惊失色，差点从龙背上倒栽下来。

奥尔什方·龙无奈地拍拍翅膀。“我化身为这个形态的时候本来是有意识的，只是之前控制不好体内的以太。到达龙族的领地之后，这种现象似乎有所好转。能够控制以太的我也就能够沟通了。” 龙的眼帘动了一下，晶亮的竖瞳表面覆盖上一层水膜。“我之前一直在苦恼，当挚友在前方浴血奋战的时候，我却只能在后方无能为力地等待。每一次，每一次都是这样。然而，当我了解到龙族并不信仰神灵时，我突然想到，或许以这种形态过来，就能回避蛮神的‘精炼’。所以我主动对埃斯蒂尼安阁下承认了龙血的事，他表示能够理解——其实，因为龙眼的作用，他也是体内流淌着龙血之人。”

“所以你是故意变成这样的？！”

“对，我在唯一脑窟穴附近与骨颌族发生了战斗，许多次战斗；之后，我渐渐找到了一种热血沸腾的感觉——太棒了，我总算能够助挚友一臂之力了。” 龙兴奋地支棱起前肢，光立即感觉到那股狂热，和人类形态的奥尔什方一模一样。

“可是……等我们回到伊修加德的时候你该怎么变回去呢？”

“……那就，只能拜托挚友了。”

蓝龙的眼睛眨了眨，表现出如同晴空一般的澄澈与真诚。光之战士却倒吸了一口冷气，无法控制地想到了太多不可描述的画面。他用一种难以言喻的目光盯着他龙形的挚友。

这家伙，搞不好体内也藏着相当邪恶的一面啊。

TBC


	24. 天极白垩

“强多啦哈！！！！”

光之战士一斧扫过，一头凶残的古老暴龙倒了下去。

“你确定他没有被精炼？” 埃斯蒂尼安的枪尖挑着一只飞蜥，忍无可忍向伊赛勒询问道。冰之巫女则郑重地摇摇头。

“……我们是海德林的使徒，我们不会被精炼。”

“我只是为了更有气势一点嘛。” 光一本正经地回过头。“而且我觉得强多啦哈是我遇到过的最有追求，又讲信誉的蛮神，所以忍不住用这种方式来纪念他。”

“那你说说看，强多啦哈的本名是什么。他对我们说过的。”

“我当然记得啦！不就是波……波罗……库啵？”

伊赛勒翻了个白眼。看来即便表现出与蛮神一战的武力，也未能令这位异端者领袖从心灵上折服；光不禁遗憾地摇摇头。此时一头蓝色的龙从他们上空低飞掠过，炽白的龙焰在彻悟岩窟的怪物群中烧灼出一条安全的路来。龙背上还趴着个银发的小人和一只亮闪闪的宝石兽，正是为同伴施法的阿尔菲诺——从天而降的柔和以太不断补充他们的体力，振奋他们的精神。这个全方位覆盖的阵型是冒险者灵机一动安排上的，他为此得意了好久，至今还在强多啦哈。

让龙形的奥尔什方加入队伍，显然无论战斗力还是防御力都会得到极大的提升；困难主要存在于心理方面。除了拂晓血盟的两人，本来就是异端者的冰之巫女当然不会有什么意见，所以唯一的难点就是说服那位正宗的龙骑士。

光之战士本来以为埃斯蒂尼安阁下会很难说话，没想到在离经叛道的事情上他反而显得极为通情达理。

“原来如此，难怪我的龙血几次在意想不到的时候骚动了起来。”当光和伊塞勒乘着蓝色的龙返回自由脑窟穴，并将前因后果对他和盘托出之后，埃斯蒂尼安不甚在意地点点头。“奥尔什方已经对我说过误饮龙血的事。我之前也见过变成怪物的异端者，可没想到这家伙变得如此彻底，还能保持理智。没准会成为对付尼德霍格的助力也说不定。”

“……你想让他维持这个状态去打倒邪龙？”冒险者抽了抽嘴角，不知道该为谁默哀。

埃斯蒂尼安露在头盔外的半张脸邪气地笑了。“为了得到打到敌人的力量，我会向任何存在祈祷。我还向龙眼祈求力量呢。”

所以你是向尼德霍格的眼球祈祷打倒尼德霍格？？你这个思路很可以啊。光之战士小声嘀咕道。不过既然苍天龙骑都不反对了，那么奥尔什方龙也算是正式加入了他们这支谈判小分队，继续踏上寻找圣龙的旅途。

突破了彻悟岩窟和索姆阿尔灵峰上邪龙眷属的封锁，四人一龙到达了一片高低起伏的漂浮在云海中的遗迹。这里出奇得荒芜，寂静，似乎千年来从未有人类踏足；然而突然间，有什么奇妙的，白白的东西从视野中一闪而过。

“……你看清了吗？” 阿尔菲诺震惊地从龙背上跳下来，“那个难道是……”

“莫古力？可是莫古力不是应该生活在黑衣森林吗？我还讨伐过他们的贤王来着。”光之战士不解地歪了歪头。他在那一战中拽下了贤王的胡须，请厉害的工匠打造了一柄东方形制的快刀；这把刀非但削铁如泥，并且在抽刀纳刀的时候都会发出“哔叽”或者“库啵”的声音，可以起到绝佳的挑衅敌人羞辱敌人的效果。

为了解决这一奇特的事态，光和阿尔菲诺不惜消耗大量魔法传送到了格里达尼亚，把幻术皇和居住在黑衣森林中的莫古力请了上来。有了地面上的同族的积极沟通，这些擅长操纵以太隐遁身形的小生灵总算一只只从看似空无一物的空气中冒了出来，围着外来者们好奇地打转。它们的首领自称莫古灵，是数百年来与龙族达成约定，与世无争地生存于翻云雾海的莫古力一族。

既然这些云海莫古力与圣龙关系密切，那么通过它们联络上圣龙进行对话就不失为一种可靠的捷径。冒险者没想到的是，一旦他们表达了请求帮助的愿望，这群圆乎乎的小怪兽顿时就抖了起来，开始颐指气使地指挥冒险者干这干那——多半都是一些跑腿的杂活。

光之战士倒是如鱼得水，毕竟对他来说打杂就仿佛呼吸喝水一般自然，然而当他看到莫古力们竟大胆到敢于差使埃斯蒂尼安干活，不得不由衷地佩服它们的大无畏精神；那些个绒球不是绒球，简直是铁打的。

光之战士试探性地挪近了两步，几乎可以听见苍天龙骑摩擦牙齿的声音。“……那群猪真烦人，说起来也有点像长残的海狸……”

或许是因为距离他们目的就差一步，埃斯蒂尼安还是耐着性子没有发作，继续发挥他跳上跃下的优势帮着莫古力们干掉了一些怪物。光这下总算放了心。说起来，由于莫古力们把奥尔什方当成了纯粹的龙族，反而没有给他安排工作；于是光发挥坐骑“飞天莫古”的优势，比往常快得多地满足了白猪们几乎没完没了的要求。乘龙归来的时候他看见伊塞勒正在用魔法制造漂亮的冰花和各种小雕塑，赠送给那些包围着她的莫古力们。

“……嗯，真可爱啊，那么白那么圆，软乎乎……”冰之巫女自言自语着，脸上还挂着可疑的红晕。

光之战士咽了口口水。虽然和埃斯蒂尼安走了另一种极端，但不知怎的同样有点吓人。他考虑着假使将来真有和异端者们握手言和的那一天，自己就把100只莫古力头上的绒球扎成花束赠送给冰之巫女，象征着双方对和平的共同期盼。

在埃斯蒂尼安的怒气彻底爆发之前，莫古灵总算见好就收地停止了使唤人。它派手下取出了一支可疑的小喇叭交给冒险者，据说只要在天极白垩宫吹响这支喇叭，按照一族的约定，圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格就会降临。

***

那晚，夜幕即将降临之前，冒险者们总算到达了相传千年之前龙族与人类共存过的天极白垩宫。曾经在云海中惊鸿一瞥的宫殿轮廓如今清晰地耸立在视野之中，那直刺入云的廊柱，倾泻而下的阶梯，竖琴般的螺旋墙壁，都令人不知不觉间便屏息仰望。暖橘的光辉和冷灰的阴影同时在残垣断壁之间穿梭，牵引，涂抹，斜向的光栅之中有许多细小的尘埃漂浮，创造出一种置身于神话和史诗中的错觉。那些无上恢弘的岩石巨木绝非人力能够搬运，而精雕细琢的花纹浮雕又绝非龙族的爪牙能够完成。黄昏和黑夜同时侵吞着这座伟大的宫殿。时光在此宛如凝固。

这种存在是比任何语言、传说、教义，都更有力量的“真实”。

冒险者环顾着左右沉默不语的伊修加德人。无论“龙族”还是精灵的侧脸都异乎寻常得严肃，雕刻般的轮廓隐约透露出一股难以言喻的唏嘘和哀恸。

骑士们用盔甲，长枪，剑盾和生命守护千年的信念，仿佛被这座千年时光侵蚀的遗迹压制得喘不过气来。

天光终于彻底暗下来了。冒险者们在遗迹的一隅点起篝火，各怀心事地端详着这股跳动的暖意。光之战士和心爱的坐骑互相依偎着，手掌无意识地在蓝龙的脖颈下方来回摩挲。龙眼不安地眨了眨，冰冷光滑的鳞片仿佛也被火烤热了几分。冰之巫女靠在一块齐腰高的巨石上，双臂抱胸，沉思的姿态非常帅气；只是偶尔，偶尔视线会悄悄移动，含情脉脉地注视着躺在地上熟睡、随着呼吸一鼓一鼓的莫古力。苍天龙骑则坐在火堆边，龙枪扎进身后的地面，那身带刺的盔甲遮盖了他大部分的表情。

或许是篝火的神奇魔力，曾有多年气氛谋杀者阅历的阿尔菲诺突然诞生了几分拉进团队距离的责任感，开始谈论起自己的出身、家庭、学业，一路冒险中的经历和挫折，坦诚了自己的无知和坚定信念的艰难。埃斯蒂尼安也比往常给人的印象柔软许多，像个可靠的兄长一样鼓励他，甚至主动承认遗迹群带给自己的震撼，承认曾经有过人与龙族和平相处的时代——然而，他们不幸出生在如今这个人与龙互相厮杀的时代，他的父母兄弟因邪龙而死，所以他仍会出于自身的意志继续完成复仇的目标。

伊塞勒眼中的怒火一闪而逝，随即沉淀为一股浓浓的悲哀，转而理性地讨论起说服圣龙的可能。

通常在这种宛如心灵风暴的重要时刻，光之战士绝对会被海德林的意志塞住喉咙说不出话来，进入无情的倾听感受思考模式。然而这一次，或许得益于尘世幻龙对光之加护的封印，他发现自己居然没那么哑了，于是大胆提出了比较尖锐的问题。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……假设——只是一个很小很小的可能，假设圣龙同意与伊修加德达成停战的约定，但条件之一就是要你交出保存的龙眼，你会同意吗？”

苍天龙骑不耐烦地“啧”了一声。“圣龙的承诺并不能代表整个龙族，尤其是正计划攻击皇都的邪龙。不过，倘若我能顺利干掉尼德霍格，把这颗眼睛交还给龙族也不是不行。”

“可是，如此重要的事，我们不能代替教皇厅做出决定吧。否则圣座追究起来——我们个人的安危并不重要，但未免会牵累皇都内的总骑士长，还有……其他许多人。”龙形的奥尔什方胸腔之中发出隆隆的声音。“不过，倘若这一切都是实现和平必不可少的牺牲，我们可以思考出一个分担罪责的方案，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

“这又不关他们的事。也不关你的事。”埃斯蒂尼安瞥了他一眼，口头上毫不领情地回答，“龙眼本来就是我从教皇厅擅自带出来的，如果要追究责任，当然该对准我一个人。”

正在喝水的光之战士噗地喷了一口出来，淋湿了莫古力的绒球。“龙眼原来是你偷的吗？？我还以为是圣座赐给每一代苍天龙骑的信物——说起来我刚到库尔扎斯的时候的确在占星台遇到一个着急的老爷爷说重要的宝物被偷了希望我帮着找，不过我当时忙着打听飞空艇就忘了这事儿……他好像叫什么雅，雅伯——”

“雅伯里克。你叫他老头就行。”埃斯蒂尼安挥了挥手，“是我偷的又怎么了，龙眼不在皇都就是对皇都最大的保护。至少尼德霍格会被我引开。”

……我们这一群都是什么人啊。两个多国通缉犯，一个异端组织头目，一个会变龙的怪物，一个龙眼大盗。你要说这群人纯粹是为了和平而来，圣龙就算眼聋耳瞎也不能信啊。

光抹了抹嘴，勉强露出礼貌而不失尴尬的笑容。

半晌，埃斯蒂尼安用更加低沉的嗓音打破了坚冰。“我并非贪婪于龙眼的力量，也还不至于完全被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，情愿扭曲现实也要满足自己……只不过，或许正是由于我对仇恨的感受足够深刻，我能从尼德霍格那里体会到类似的感情……我不认为仅仅归还龙眼便足以平息这份执着了千年的愤怒。那是它疯狂的源头，也是养料。我不禁开始怀疑，或许冰女看到的过去确有几分可信的余地，只有失去亲族的巨大刺激才能导致尼德霍格疯狂至此，执念至此——”

伊赛勒抬起眼帘，郑重地瞧了他一眼，没再说出什么挑衅或讥讽的话语。

“要承认人类的贪婪和愚昧是如此艰难。”尘世幻龙的叹息也同时在光的耳畔响起。“不过，但愿你们至少还有接受真实的勇气。”

这一次，趴卧在地上的蓝龙猛地直起半身，冰蓝的竖瞳笔直地对准了幻龙的方向。“小……幼年的龙？为什么在这里？？”

尘世幻龙挥舞着鸽子似的小翅膀，停在了光之战士的肩头。“你对龙族血液的掌握越来越接近本能了么，人类。看来你的祖先之中恐怕有不止一个罪人……这些因子隐蔽地在血脉中流淌，然后在某一代，由于特殊的结合积累了超越寻常的分量。这或许就是命运的安排吧……”

“老爹你在说什么啊我怎么越来越糊涂了——”光不满地抱怨道，但幻龙的影子再次消失了，仿佛固体的以太溶解在了大气中。

“……你们在对空气说话？？” 龙骑士充满疑惑地瞪着他们。光之战士只能遗憾地挠挠头，倒在地上和衣小憩。临睡前，他没忘了把那只毛绒绒的白团子拾起来，扔进伊赛勒的双臂之间。

冰之巫女抱着仍然睡得如同死猪的莫古力，手脚有些局促，不过脸色比先前红润多了。

TBC


	25. 觉醒

当清晨的第一缕阳光抵达人王遗迹之时，莫古力在天极白垩宫吹响了召唤圣龙的喇叭。一头鳞片如同苍白岩石一般的巨龙从天而降，他那庞大到遮天蔽日的身姿，叶脉一般奇异的六翼和古老的弯角，以及那股随着以太的扰动狂飙而起的旋风，彰显着独属于七大天龙的气势。光之战士有种初次在密约之塔见到尘世幻龙的震撼感。当冒险者提出对话的请求之后，龙族魔力直接灌入他们的耳中，不可思议的龙语直接震颤着头脑和心灵，如同在山谷中延绵不绝的回音。

“什么……”

伊赛勒几乎失魂落魄。“竟然……我不惜一切代价，请求降临到自身的拥有纯净灵魂的圣女希瓦，都只是我为了满足自己欲念诞生的幻想吗？？？”

如果说他们从异端者口中得知的“历史”已经足够颠覆，那么从圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格口中讲述出的真相还要愈发残酷百倍。龙族与人类的友好共处被卑劣的贪欲所背叛，偷袭，残害，甚至分食诗龙双眼的血腥之宴，才令建国十二骑士得到了超越人类的力量。

“……从此，龙族的因子在罪人的血脉之中代代相传。我听说尼德霍格和它的眷属会故意将自己的血分给人类，创造出更多延续恨意的怪物。”圣龙意有所指地转向龙化的奥尔什方，淡金的独眼放出讥讽的光芒。“瞧啊，你们自己就带来了背叛者后裔的铁证。”

如果说邪龙的暴怒是沸腾之火，那么圣龙的悲戚就是愤怒燃烧后的余烬。千年来他始终遵守着与挚爱之人的约定，可是他的悲哀和懊悔，他对罪人的切齿仇恨，绝不比邪龙延续千年的复仇更容易抛却。

光之战士的超越之力补完了残酷历史的最后一块碎片。他看见了手捧尼德霍格的龙眼，踏上苍天龙骑之路的征龙将哈尔德拉斯，看到了放弃身份，追随王子离开的怀有负罪之心的骑士，以及留下来编织历史，以求“正确”地“引领”人民的四大名门的祖先。各种复杂无解的情绪在胸腔中翻涌相撞：惊讶，义愤，鄙夷，悲伤，怜悯……他怔怔地瞪着身侧的伊修加德人，有太多的责难想要冲破喉咙，最终却一个音节也发不出来。

还有什么可说的呢？？

圣龙下了逐客令之后，冒险者一行浑浑噩噩地离开了天极白垩宫；尽管发动超越之力的只有一个，但所有人都有点心有余悸和头疼欲裂的症状，仿佛正在做噩梦的时候被人猛砸脑袋暴力敲醒一般。

沉默持续了很久很久。最终，还是苍天龙骑最快从思绪中回过神来。

“……既然谈话这条路走不通。那么就只有讨伐邪龙这最后的手段了。” 

“——你！！！” 伊塞勒握紧双拳，说话声却戛然而止。她低下头，双肩无力地耷拉着，似乎已疲惫到连生气的力量也所剩无几。

为了将注意力集中到迫在眉睫的皇都危机上，埃斯蒂尼安刻意没有提起圣龙的回忆带给众人的冲击，而是务实地只讨论眼前。“没有伤春悲秋的时间了。将伤亡减少到最低的手段就是在邪龙发起总攻之前直捣它的巢穴。虽然尼德霍格绝对不可小觑，我也从未狂妄到自以为能潜入龙巢全身而退……不过这一次，龙眼尚在我手，并且有艾欧泽亚的英雄相助，我认为赢面比以往任何一次都要大。”

光之战士想要对“英雄”二字冷笑，最终只是叹了口气。

“且慢。”浅蓝色的龙打断了龙骑士的邀请，“事已至此，讨伐邪龙是我们仅剩的选择……尽管在我看来，这一战并无正义，亦无荣誉可言。倘若这是作为伊修加德人不得不背负的罪孽与赎罪之旅，那么，我们没资格让毫无关系的盟友被卷入我国的纷争之中。”

埃斯蒂尼安将双臂在胸前交叉。“……那就是说你会跟我去咯？也不是不行，不过在此之前，看来你要先说服我们的搭档才是。” 他转向光之战士，“抱歉，忘了先询问你的决定。现在要退出还来得及。”

光之战士耸耸肩。其实他内心只想说句“来都来了……”但也知道这种敷衍的说辞无法令奥尔什方心安。

“我们是盟友。再怎么说，我也不可能看着你们冲向战场而驻足不前。”

奥尔什方摇摇头，双翼不安地在背后拍打着。“如果是为了抵御帝国的侵略，或者怪物的袭击，与盟友共同进退自然是最好不过……可是，这场战争，从头到尾都是颠覆的事实……那么多的欺骗，那么多的背叛和暴行，那么多无谓的死亡……”

“奥尔什方，我能理解。”光之战士突然上前一步，将手掌伸向蓝龙的脑袋。“你想把我推出去，是因为你觉得引起战争的那群人罪有应得，所以才在内心产生了迷茫和动摇。但阻止邪龙屠杀更多的人没有任何错误。的确，现在去讨伐邪龙，连我也无法说服自己站在正义的一方。倘若此时皇都中住的只有托尔丹王和建国十二骑士，我肯定都会作壁上观，甚至拍手称快。可是千年的时光已经过去，邪龙的怒火席卷的范围是在太广，也太久远了。没有犯下过罪行，只是被谎言和欺骗推着走下去的伊修加德人，不该继续被先祖的罪行永远束缚在原地。”

龙的头颅低垂，将侧脸的鳞片在英雄的掌心摩挲。“……谢谢你，挚友。”

决定了下一步该做什么之后，他们把仍沉浸在哀恸和自我怀疑的伊塞勒留在莫古力之家，剩下的人前去侦查尼德霍格眼下的状况。邪龙的龙巢被密集的雷云和不详的以太重重包裹着，想要接近它，首先要做的就是设法突破龙巢的封锁。于是他们重新讨论了一下作战计划，决定由埃斯蒂尼安和奥尔什方留在原地监视状况，光之战士则回到皇都请求加隆德炼铁厂的技术支持。

回去的路上，光之战士在库尔扎斯南部的占星台再次遇到了那位焦急的老爷爷——龙骑士雅伯里克。他主动过去打了个招呼，并表示了没有及时上交任务的歉意。

“那个，”光犹豫再三，决定有话直说，“找到偷龙眼的犯人了，就是苍天龙骑埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

“啊，我知道的。”出乎意料的，雅伯里克苦笑起来，“我本来只想在圣座的审判官找到他之前让他把龙眼还回去，看来是没希望了。说来惭愧，我也并非仅仅想要袒护自己的弟子，而是害怕他被龙眼的力量迷失了本性，误入歧途……”

“嗯，我想埃斯蒂尼安阁下这么做有他自己的打算，他认为可以利用龙眼吸引邪龙的注意，从而保护皇都的安全。”冒险者转述了他从苍天龙骑那里听到的理由。“我想他一定对自己的实力有绝对的信心才会这么做。他也提到过您这位教导他的人。”

年迈的龙骑士双眼因为惊讶睁大了少许。“他提到过我？”

“呃……那个……他祝您身体健康。”

“原话应该是‘臭老头快点去死吧。’ ”雅伯里克心累地挥挥手，“我完全了解了。”

听起来好像很习惯了呢，你们龙骑士怎么回事。光继续腹诽道。

随后，雅伯里克谈起了二十年前的过往……自己因为恐惧被邪龙迷惑，舍弃了龙之力，从而无力拯救被龙族攻击的芬戴尔村。知道真相的埃斯蒂尼安不免认为师父对亲人的逝世负有间接的责任；这对师徒的矛盾就这样成了死结。不过雅伯里克最担心的还是埃斯蒂尼安陷入复仇和憎恶的深渊，最终被蕴藏在龙眼中的负面感情所吞噬。

“不管他多么恨我，他都是我的弟子，我对他都视如己出……”年迈的龙骑士深情地说道。接着他突然双眼一亮，充满兴趣地上下打量着光之战士。“咦，这位冒险者，我从你身上感觉到了不可思议的力量——天哪！这块原本黯淡的龙骑士之证竟然因为你的到来变得闪闪发光了！！难道说你也是被龙眼选择的人么？？”

“欸？”光之战士不自觉地身体微微后仰。“说起来，之前路上埃斯蒂尼安把龙眼掏出来过，我确实因为好奇用手指戳了几下，难道就在那个时候——”

“不会有错了！！”雅伯里克如同找到救星一般，热情洋溢地拍着光的肩膀。“一定是龙眼选择了你！瞧啊，这块水晶与你体内觉醒的龙之力起了反应，放出了前所未有的耀眼光辉！！！”

“龙之力啊。”光之战士头疼地搓了搓脸，“与其说是因为龙眼，倒不如说因为某条龙和我待在一起太久了……”他充满疑惑地望了望天，小声嘀咕：“这么说的话奥尔什方的眼睛会不会也充满了力量？”

“……怎么想也应该是我吧？！！” 尘世幻龙的身影突然浮现在光的肩上，狠狠抽了他一翅膀。

“为什么龙之力会在一介冒险者身上觉醒，为什么本应独一无二的苍天之龙骑士会出现两名……这些我都无从知晓。”雅伯里克看不见幻龙，继续充满激情地布道：“但我能确定一件事。那就是能够抓住苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安的，只有你。我希望你能帮忙追捕他，作为谢礼，我将传授你苍天之龙骑士代代相传的奥义。”

“倒也不必追捕……”光之战士小声嘟囔，“不过，能教我点奥义是很棒啦，要是能跳那么高的话，对付大个儿的蛮神，还有龙族，就都方便了。”

于是他收下龙骑士虔诚转交的水晶，并抓紧有限的时间跟随雅伯里克做了一些特训。要说被海德林选中的战士确实不一般，不仅是拥有超越之力，并且在多种多样的技能方面都有超越常人的天赋，无论什么武器，魔法，幻术，锻造，糅革，刻木，炼金，烹饪，幻卡，多玛方块和陆行鸟配种都能在短时间内掌握，获得了艾欧泽亚各大行会的一致好评。但即便如此优秀的光之战士，还是对龙骑士的奥义捉摸不透。

“这不对啊——”光扒着一颗雪松的树枝高喊道，“我已经照你说的把以太集中在下肢了，还是只能到这里！埃斯蒂尼安绝对可以跳到树顶的！上天都没问题！！”

“啊，不是，那是埃斯蒂尼安。”雅伯里克无所谓地摇摇头，“正常的龙骑士也就跳到这个高度了。我已经没有什么可教导你的了。”

“……这是欺诈！！！”

“……确实，每年都有加入龙骑士团的新人向我们反映这个问题。”雅伯里克陷入了沉思，“我总是告诉他们只有获得了龙之力的人，才能够只身一人与龙族抗衡，那制霸天际的身姿被人称为‘苍天之龙骑士’。话说回来当年我还没有放弃龙之力的时候也跳不了那么高。所以那孩子究竟是怎么——”

“我觉得古往今来只有埃斯蒂尼安一个才够格被叫做苍天之龙骑士。我充其量也只能算‘地表龙骑’。”光之战士无奈地从树枝上跳下来。“可惜实在没有时间了。等我们活着从龙巢回来，再向他本人请教吧。”

“……等等，你们要去做什么？”

光之战士没有回应老骑士殷切的目光。他笑着挥挥手，跨上黑色的陆行鸟，踏上了雪原中前往大审门的路。

时间已经不容他们做好更充分的准备。回到皇都之后，光之战士向神殿骑士团的总骑士长大致汇报了一下他们接下来要做的事，没有提及从圣龙那里获悉的真相。阿尔菲诺也理解了把自己留在后方的决定；虽然埃斯蒂尼安曾不留情面地指出在接下来的战斗中 年幼的精灵再跟着他们也是累赘，但当阿尔菲诺不在的时候，他倒是高度评价了这孩子的潜力，认为他将来必定能成长为优秀的领导者。  
之后，在西德的帮助下，冒险者得到了一艘和当年突破迦楼罗的风墙时类似的特制破魔艇。

一切就绪后，三——两名讨伐者驾驶着特制的小型破魔艇，一头蓝色的飞龙扇动着双翼覆盖在舰艇上方，在暴风和雷电的洗刷下，一同扎进了危险的龙巢。

TBC


	26. 征龙

“当时我们那个队伍的配置其实很高，仅仅就是差了一个治疗而已。” 很多年后。回忆起这场动人心魄的鏖战，光之战士都会以这句传统的介绍打头，“埃斯蒂尼安的输出自不必说，奥尔什方的仇恨也是稳得一匹，强烈推荐苍剑阁下——咳，我是说，当时尼德霍格一感觉到他体内的龙血就发了疯，玩命地冲他攻击，好像其他人都是什么无关紧要的跳蚤似的。本来开战之前我说我来治疗吧，我可是在格里达尼亚和角尊学过幻术的，但是投了十来个崩石之后大师兄骂我别墨迹了，结果还是拿着长枪莽上去——”

许多同行的冒险者听到这些说辞都会心一笑，没人会详细追究那些玩笑话背后的故事。  
……

那一战真实的场面，比光之战士刻意描绘得要惨烈许多，几乎可以用命悬一线来形容。他们根本就没有沟通和布置战术的时间。邪龙确实如他描述的那样，认为龙形奥尔什方的到来是罪人的恶意挑衅，瞬间就暴怒到了顶点。积累千年的仇恨，失去亲族的懊悔、痛苦和憎恶，化为了难以想象的可怕龙焰，遮天蔽日地涌向挑战者。

然而，奥尔什方并未退却，甚至没有避让。他坚持与尼德霍格正面对峙，这便令龙焰只喷往一个方向，给予同伴更充裕的进攻机会。尽管如今的他也能够勉强提取出以太，化为青白色的火焰回击，然而因龙血被迫化形的年轻龙族与七大天龙中最好战最凶猛者显然无法相提并论。在尼德霍格如同惊涛狂潮的龙焰攻击之下，蓝色的龙身形渺小得就像暴风雨中的飞鸟；很快，他的鳞片融化，筋膜撕裂，其下的血肉被熬煮出焦糊的臭味。鲜血尚未流淌到地面便被高温蒸发一空。

即便如此，蓝色的龙始终沉默着，没有发出一声痛苦的嘶吼。

埃斯蒂尼安和光之战士的任务也并不轻松。尽管奥尔什方承受了绝大多数来自正面的攻击，可是龙族的能力令尼德霍格能够轻而易举地令周身包裹在防御性的以太之中，想要直接命中它的身躯，便要沐浴着邪龙的以太，宛如在火焰和热油中狂舞。苍天龙骑数次忍耐着剧痛一举跃上龙背，长枪扎进鳞片之间的缝隙，可总是来不及使出全力便被邪龙身躯的剧烈摇晃甩了下来。光之战士就更加狼狈，临时学会的龙骑士奥义并不能让他跳出埃斯蒂尼安那样的高度，反而只能在邪龙的巨爪、飞溅的岩石和土块之间狼狈地逃窜。只有一次，一次间不容发的机会，他利用一块从高处坠下的岩石进行了一次巧妙的二段跳跃，枪尖终于够到了尼德霍格伸展的龙翼之上，并成功地在翅膀的根部撕裂出一个不算太大的缺口。

“干得不错，搭档！”埃斯蒂尼安罕见地夸赞道。

这更加激怒了尼德霍格，它振翅尖叫，忽然从半空来了一次俯冲。坚硬如钢的革质皮膜如同犁一般将岩壁翻起，碎裂的石块四下飞溅。光之战士险之又险地避过了直接冲击，还是被小一点的石头砸得血流满面——此刻，这已经是可以忽略不计的伤害了。

邪龙的暴躁还在升级。伴随着龙翼的剧烈扰动，更浓烈的以太和雷电从天而降，爆炸般的火焰几乎从每个方向飞来。仅仅仰望它们似乎便能令人身躯麻痹。然而，最熟悉尼德霍格的龙骑士却从危机中窥见了机会。翅膀受伤令邪龙对以太几乎完美无瑕的操纵出现了一丝漏洞，它的飞行轨迹不再如同过去那么平稳顺滑，而是偶尔伴随着细微的抖动。“刚才的，再来一次！！！” 他对搭档吼道。

光之战士立刻领会了他的意图，跳上岩石堆积起的小山，长枪歪歪扭扭地瞄准了翅根的伤口。可惜这次的偷袭失败了，邪龙冰冷的淡金色竖瞳向后一扫，翼膜微微抬起的瞬间便卷起一股可怕的狂风，轻易便将光之战士扫了出去。但就在光狼狈地在地上打滚、邪龙露出满口利齿的刹那，埃斯蒂尼安完成了他平生最成功、也最致命的一次跳跃。苍天龙骑的枪尖迅猛地挑入邪龙的一侧眼窝，扎中了它仅存的那只眼球，并将它整个拔了出来。

尼德霍格发出了一声惊天动地的龙啸，以太的余威令每个人的血液冲上头顶，内耳嗡嗡作响。然而这就是最后了，失去力量的邪龙身体翻滚着冲上天际，在最高点停滞，随后猛然坠入无穷无尽的云海之中。那具漆黑、庞大、危险的身影最终在布满着漩涡和闪电乌云深处消失了踪影。

“消失吧！！！” 埃斯蒂尼安高举龙眼，对着云海高喊道。

光之战士原地呆滞了好一会儿才意识到战斗已经结束。仿佛再次被超越之力支配，他回想起记忆中被征龙将捧在手中的两颗眼球——那股无止境的憎恨、狂怒、悲哀和不甘，无论经历多少岁月也无法安抚，无法停止。

“……请安息。”他不出声地动了动嘴唇。

砰的一声，他们的脑后发出一声巨响。冒险者立刻转身狂奔。在邪龙消失的同时，身受重创的奥尔什方也从半空中栽了下来，身躯大半恢复了人类。可是，他的身体表面多处被严重烧伤，惨不忍睹的伤势令光之战士一看就喉头哽咽，几乎不敢伸手扶起挚友。他掏出一瓶顶级魔法恢复药，尽可能地往骑士口中倒下去，指尖控制不住地微微哆嗦。连苍天龙骑都充满歉意地半跪在伤者身旁，压低嗓音。“……奥尔什方并非泛泛之辈，他会挺过来的。我们尽快赶回皇都吧，神殿骑士团的医师很不错，我有经验。”

光之战士摇摇头。“你看到这些了么？”他小心翼翼地悬空指着精灵皮肤上隐约可以看见的少量鳞片，“回伊修加德只能让他被烤得更彻底一点。”

龙骑士扶着沉重的头盔。“好吧，那我去把小少爷带来。”

“快去快回。也不一定要阿尔菲诺，把宝石兽弄来就可以了。”

埃斯蒂尼安驾驶着小型破魔艇离开后，光之战士从随身行囊里翻找出一根被遗忘很久的绿叶紫杉幻杖，搜肠刮肚地回想起借助自然之力疗愈伤口的法术来。他确实在格里达尼亚的幻术师行会挂过名，只不过缺乏耐心只学了皮毛，并且总是克服不了一旦拿起趁手的法杖就控制不住抡起来揍人的毛病。他从未像此刻那样后悔过自己的贪多嚼不烂，想学的东西太多，然而除了锯爆之外别的都没有学到极致。

光摆弄了半天幻杖，几乎把绿叶都揪秃了，也没使出一招像样的治疗术。他自暴自弃地又掏出几瓶恢复药，不管三七二十一地想给奥尔什方灌下，结果大半都洒在了精灵的下巴和脖颈上。就在这时，他注意到一个奇异的现象——精灵仍覆盖着少量鳞片的身体表面一接触恢复药剂就发出细小的滋滋声，仿佛沸水顶着炉盖一般；紧接着，那些焦黑的鳞片渐渐脱落，露出下方新生的肌肤。

“……他的肉体在无意识地吸收那些液体中浓缩的以太。”幻龙小小的身影出现在光的视线里，解释道，“被你们视为不详的龙血，一直在保护他。”

光之战士叹了口气。“……对不起。”他真诚地说道。“我最后想对尼德霍格说的，其实是。”

尘世幻龙嗤笑了一声，“你又并非那些罪人的后裔，也没有资格替代不知悔改的伊修加德人赎罪。”

“我也不是想替代谁，就，哎。”光之战士挠挠头，“我感觉自己做了很多错事，可也不知道怎样才能做得更好。海德林选择使徒的时候可能没把智力因素考虑进去。”

幻龙发出了赞同的嘲笑。“你至少还算不上卑劣。或许这就是人类嘴里的‘傻得可爱’？”

“我才不傻。”光本能地反驳道，“也就……人类的平均水准罢了。毕竟龙诗战争打了一千年，一整个国家的人也没想出更好的解决方案。”

“那些知晓真相之人，伊修加德的教皇，圣典编纂者，神学家们，你以为他们是真的从来想不到么？还是不愿放弃手中的利益？”幻龙停在光之战士肩头，“与现有的权利，地位，秩序，以及掌控生死、玩弄信仰的成就感相比，对受害者忏悔以及同类在苦难中哭号挣扎的声音，不过是不值一提的小事罢了。”

“你听起来简直像个萨雷安的学者呢，爸爸。假如路易索瓦老爷子还在，没准你们会很谈的来。”

“……不要叫我爸爸。”幻龙如此说道，不过这次没有扇他。

光嘴上说着话，手里也没闲着，他从行囊中掏出大把的恢复药、以太药甚至高级强心剂，不要钱似的往奥尔什方身上浇。终于，精灵口中发出一声忍耐着痛苦的呻吟，脸颊的肌肉也抽动了几下。

冒险者又惊又喜，一股酸涩的感觉涌上鼻腔和眼眶，随后就有透明的水珠大滴大滴地落在精灵骑士的脸上。他花了好一会儿功夫才意识到自己激动到哭了。但他完全不感到丢人，相反，那种心中大石落地、失而复得的满足与幸福，此刻就算让他穿上波奇头套、冲进圣恩达利姆神学院跳上一曲今夜金蝶不眠，他也没有丝毫羞耻。

奥尔什方艰难地睁开眼睛，银色的睫毛上还挂着灰黑色的碳粉。他目不转睛地凝视着光之战士的脸，又伸手摸了摸脸上的水渍，把指尖放进嘴里舔了一下。

“英雄可不该露出这种表情。”他浅笑着，缓缓说道。“不过，这就是圣人之泪的味道吧。”

“……还有鼻涕。” 光不客气地补充。

奥尔什方大笑起来，一直笑到咳嗽不止。光有力的臂膀帮助他将上半身支撑起来，又从行李中取出了早就准备好的备用衣物和骑士铠甲。精灵难得抱怨了几句，说皮肤再生的感觉搞得他全身发痒，恨不得用指甲狠狠地抓出几道血痕来，于是光赶紧扑过去双手与他十指相扣，一秒都不敢放松；为了分散注意力，他只得亲了亲伤者的额头，然后双唇顺着高挺的鼻梁和形状有些锐利的鼻尖挪下来，立即就被另一双嘴唇和舌头捕获，融入龙焰般的热情之中。

……

急促的喘息逐渐平静。奥尔什方拾起与他相扣的右手，虔诚地在手背和指节上印上亲吻。

“我做了个梦。”他说。“梦见一条蓝色的巨龙，背负着全副铠甲的骑士，在云海之间愉快地翱翔。”

“拉塔托斯克。她是真心喜爱着人类，擅长用魔力编织诗歌的龙。”光之战士叹息道。“虽然我也不信仰任何神灵，但我必须感谢她的血脉在冥冥之中救了你。” 

他抽出双手，模仿着伊修加德人祈祷时的姿态。“尊敬的，美丽的，慈爱的诗龙啊，感谢您不计前嫌庇佑我们。为了向您致敬，我决定去砸了征龙将哈——哈尔什么什么斯，总之那家伙的雕像。”

奥尔什方笑着摇头。“没有用的。哈尔德拉斯在伊修加德人心中的地位仅次于神祇。即便你毁坏了雕像，人们一定会筹集更多金钱，聘请工匠将它修复。”

“那没关系，我就应征去当那个修复的工匠好了。”给他往丑里重塑，光之战士心中补充。

半天之后，埃斯蒂尼安以最快的速度带着阿尔菲诺和宝石兽赶了回来，总算给奥尔什方进行了比较正经的治疗。在重返皇都之前，寻龙小分队的全部成员再次在天极白垩宫相聚，这次是为了解决尼德霍格消逝后的遗留问题。

他们请莫古力吹响喇叭。圣龙降临后，苍天龙骑取出了先前在战斗中拔出来的淡金色眼球，高举在赫拉斯瓦尔格面前。

“这只眼睛中同样满溢着憎恨与哀伤之力，却唯独没有那种失去理性的疯狂。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“这和我常年从另一只龙眼中感受到的尼德霍格的感情有所不同。”

金色的眼球脱离了他的掌握，渐渐飘上高空，自动地填补上了先前圣龙一直紧闭着的眼眶。低沉的龙语再次直接从脑中响起，震得人耳朵或者整个颅腔都在嗡嗡作响。

“我早已对人类绝望，现在只是和心爱的人的灵魂一同等待毁灭来临……我没有被愤怒冲昏头脑，是因为我的身体里还有希瓦的灵魂。”

圣龙如此回答，随后振翅高翔，远远抛下了地面上渺小的人类。

“……这就结束了？”仰头眺望了许久之后，伊赛勒饱含痛苦地质问道，“尼德霍格死去，圣龙对人类绝望。这就是一切的答案、一切的结果？？这就是我们苦苦追求的和平？？？”

“冷静点，冰女。”埃斯蒂尼安语气平静地说道，“真相是无法继续被隐瞒下去的。即便少了外在的威胁，伊修加德也到了必须转变的时候。”

“事实上，这次我们赶来的时候，皇都内部已经爆发了骚乱。” 阿尔菲诺赶紧补充了下去，“据说有大批异端者秘密混入了基础层，与皇都内原本就存在的反抗组织联手，突然发起大举进攻，向神殿骑士团直接挑战。”

伊赛勒眉头紧锁。“我——我并没有下过这样的命令。”

“我早就觉得你们这个组织内部有点分裂的倾向。”光之战士忍不住插话道，“诚然，异端者之中有不少虔诚地追随圣女、只想要达成龙族与人类和平共处的人，但还有另一批人，他们的想法更加实际，就是想要推翻伊修加德现有的秩序，扳倒那群贵族和神职人员罢了。你自己保存的那一滴龙血被擅自拿去利用、被下在招待总长的酒中，还有你不知道的骚动计划，都是明证。当然，我倒也不是不能理解那批人的想法，甚至认为他们比你更务实一点。不过，伊修加德现在好不容易消除了龙族的危险，如果再卷入内乱，恐怕又要有不少无辜的牺牲者——”

“说得没错。”奥尔什方诚恳地上前一步，对冰之巫女点了点头，“我们有责任促成伊修加德的变革，但不管怎么说，战争已经结束了！不要让和平毁在我们的手里！！”

伊赛勒闭上双眼，随后用力睁开。“……我会尽我所能。”

TBC


	27. 遗漏

冒险者们乘着破魔艇及时赶回了皇都。在冰之巫女的高声疾呼下，不少迷茫的异端者选择了放下武器，撤离战场。奥尔什方等人也劝说神殿骑士团的骑士们放弃追赶敌人，首先拯救受伤的战士和民众。有了这些意外的加入，皇都的骚乱迅速被平息下来。

看起来，至少暂时，威胁皇都的危机全都已经消弭于无形了。光之战士和阿尔菲诺押着奥尔什方回福尔唐伯爵府做进一步的治疗和休养，而埃斯蒂尼安独自前往神殿骑士团的总部，向总骑士长转达邪龙被消灭的好消息。

当天傍晚，埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵府上迎来了几位贵客。

艾默里克总骑士长带着部下和苍天龙骑一同前来探望伤员，并慰问拂晓的盟友。客套结束之后，埃德蒙伯爵礼数周全地邀请总长和陪同的客人共同前往一间隔音完美的图书室，欣赏一些古老的家族藏书。

包括艾默里克和他的左右手、埃斯蒂尼安、负伤的奥尔什方、福尔唐伯爵和他最信任的总管，以及拂晓的阿尔菲诺、塔塔露和光之战士在内的所有人，在密室内讨论起了对于伊修加德来说禁忌的话题。显然，苍天龙骑已将他们这一路的见闻透露一二，不过还非全部。阿尔菲诺负责补完剩下的真相，而光之战士则用超越之力作为保证。

他们转述了从圣龙口中得知的一切。被遮掩千年的历史令所有人长久陷入沉默之中。

不知过了多久，坐在软椅上的总骑士长长叹一声，双手在面前交叉，苦笑起来。“真是惊心动魄的冒险啊，英雄阁下。不过，你们或许还无法完全理解对于伊修加德人来说这意味着什么。宗教信仰和贵族统治是支持这个动荡国家的两大基石。可是你们所揭露的真相，其一，龙诗战争的真正起因是托尔丹王的背叛和暴行；其二，所有伊修加德的居民包括出身低微的人，归根结底都是十二骑士的后裔，都是分食龙眼的罪人的后代——这就相当于把现有秩序的两大基石都击了个粉碎。不管你们是否相信，第二点对于现在的皇都来说可能是更致命的。”

剩下的人继续无言以对。过了一小会儿，塔塔露怯生生地举手发言：“忘忧骑士亭的老板，曾经开玩笑说他祖上可能也是征龙的骑士，他还收藏着祖上传下来的残缺武器……难道说，那也许都是真的吗……”

“我也亲眼看见过许多异端者——和其他人类，化身为龙族。”埃斯蒂尼安说道。“无论贵族还是平民，潜藏在体内的龙族因子都可以被龙血激活，已是不争的事实。”

“这，实在太过残酷了。”埃德蒙伯爵紧握双手，眉间的皱纹更加深陷下去。“我们同是建国骑士的血脉，也同样背负了背信弃义的诅咒……千年来的流血牺牲，竟然都建立在不断编造的谎言之上！我们的祖国，究竟会走向何方……”

“就我个人而言，我完全相信拂晓的英雄阁下，何况还有埃斯蒂尼安的保证。然而，我必须代表神殿骑士团的立场。”艾默里克支撑着扶手站了起来，视线从冒险者、阿尔菲诺、苍天龙骑和最信任的部下们脸上一一掠过。“我打算去圣座请求觐见，与教皇冕下直接确认建国历史。”

“……总骑士长！您这样做太鲁莽了！即使教皇陛下真的知道事情的真相，他也不会简单承认的！” 奥尔什方急切地喊了出来。

“就当我还抱有一丝幻想吧。”艾默里克苦笑起来，“开战之前，你们不是也试着先去与龙族对话吗？尽管事后知道没有作用，但那也是促成你们揭露真相的开始。” 他阻止了看起来更加焦急的部下。“我不会武断地做出决定……露琪亚，记得我来之和你们说过的事。”

“艾默里克阁下——”冒险者也不安地站了起来，“我只是个异乡人，不懂伊修加德复杂的政治理念。可即便在我看来，这也是一场极其危险的赌博。”

容貌秀丽的黑发精灵突然露出了一个浅笑。“感谢您的关心，英雄阁下。可对我来说，这不是一场单纯比较大小的赌博，而是一局包容了各种规则的幻卡。”他眨眨眼睛，“在最后一张牌揭晓之前，谁都不知道是否还有翻盘的机会。”

光之战士顿时肃然起敬。“三明牌，逆转，不胜不休？”

在场的各位都用一种你们在讲什么黑话的表情瞪着两人。

“抱歉，我不该说得那么轻佻。”艾默里克恢复了严肃的表情。“千百年来，伊修加德为了维护建立在谎言之上的秩序，不断用民众的流血牺牲延续错误，鼓吹虚伪的正义，赞美死亡的荣耀，这种事情必须到此为止了。现在正是改变的契机。这个契机是埃斯蒂尼安，奥尔什方和英雄阁下，冒着生命危险换来的。作为神殿骑士团的领导者，我绝对不能辜负他们的努力，也不允许自己错过这个来之不易的机会。”

听了这番话，连最担心总骑士长安危的露琪亚和昂德卢都放弃了最后的阻拦。他们默默让出了一条道路。

“等等，艾默里克。”

就在这时，与总骑士长有多年共事默契的苍天龙骑喊住了他。“我认为你遗漏了一件事。”

“什么？”

“你想赌上自己，通过教皇厅的态度揭示真相，这种冒险是不必要的。冰女虽然暂时帮助我们压制了骚乱，可她绝不会隐瞒从圣龙那里得到的历史。当异端者得知伊修加德的血统论根本就站不住脚，也必定会在平民之中大肆宣传。而民众信仰什么，往往取决于他们自身的遭遇。如果受到过神职人员和贵族迫害、苛待的人，接受异端者信仰的可能性就异乎寻常得高。”

此言一出，所有人脸上都出现了沉重的神色。他们非常清楚皇都之内贵族和平民间本就存在的尖锐矛盾。

“也就是说，不管教皇厅采取什么对策，流言传遍皇都是无法阻止的。过去，圣座可以通过高压整治、异端审判来恐吓民众，可如果越来越多的人对正教产生怀疑了呢？难道把所有人都裁决为‘异端’吗？”埃斯蒂尼安冷笑着将双手抱在胸前。

艾默里克点点头。“我没有忽略这一点。皇都再次爆发动乱的可能性很高。”

“那么苍穹骑士团必定会投入内战。如果直接与代表圣座的苍穹骑士团对抗，你认为神殿骑士团真的会跟从你吗？”

艾默里克沉默不语。然而从他冷静的态度判断，冒险者猜测他并不是全然没有准备。

“也就是说，事情发展到最后，恐怕会变成纯粹力量的对抗。”阿尔菲诺眉心紧锁地说道。“教皇作为国家的最高统治者和正教的代言人，多年来在伊修加德建立的威望和公信力都毋庸置疑。四大名门——抱歉，埃德蒙伯爵——即便不投向教皇厅，至少也会选择观望事态。相比之下，平民和异端者那边简直是毫无胜算。”

“我们还遗漏了一点。”光之战士感觉脑中突然灵光一现，赶忙说道，“还记得伊赛勒以自身为容器，召唤蛮神的方法吗？最后圣龙揭露，她所召唤的圣女根本不是希瓦的灵魂，只是她自身的幻想罢了。可是，冰神的力量绝对不容小觑，如果水晶足够，比我先前遇到过的火神、风神、土神等都更强大。也就是说，召唤蛮神并不需要考虑‘神明’本身的意志。蛮神的力量来源于信徒——只要有虔诚的信仰，大量的信众，哪怕一个幻想出的神灵都会拥有无与伦比的力量。”

阿尔菲诺的瞳孔突然放大了不少，“你的意思是——”

“蛮神如此，那么正神呢？路易索瓦大师不是也曾在灵灾降临时召唤过艾欧泽亚的十二神吗？我认为正神之所以强大，正是因为它们是艾欧泽亚的大多数居民祖祖辈辈信仰的化身。千年来代代伊修加德人虔诚信仰的战争女神也是如此。而既然无影已经藏匿到了伊修加德，以它们过去在各地的活动规律来看，不可能不向这边传授请神的方法。” 说道这里，冒险者顿了顿，露出了无比凝重的表情。

“万一教皇把战争女神哈罗妮召唤到自己身上怎么办？！！！”

听了这番推论，埃德蒙伯爵、费尔米安和昂德卢等人的脸上可谓精彩纷呈。奥尔什方用力捂住了嘴。艾默里克把头转向一边，过了好一会儿才转回来。

“……不愧是英雄阁下，见解果然异于常人。”

“这种可能性是存在的。”光之战士据理力争。“我虽然对讨伐蛮神有不少经验，可要对付正神，我还从来没想过。”

“呃，冒险者阁下，即便他们召唤出女神哈罗妮，肯定也是假冒的。” 唯有塔塔露认真地接下话来。“归根结底还是蛮神。”

“啊，有道理。”光想了想，表示了同意。“不过我总觉得还遗漏了什么。是什么呢？”

“应该是无影吧。”阿尔菲诺捶了一下手心。“无影在伊修加德究竟做了什么，在龙诗战争中采取什么态度，至今还晦暗不明。我们已经清楚他们怂恿骨颌族请出了武神罗波那，在别的地方肯定还有后手。而教皇曾经要求与我们‘合作’，共同对付无影，这一点也十分耐人寻味——”

“说起来，冒险者阁下。”埃德蒙伯爵突然插入了谈话。“在您外出旅行的时候，教皇陛下曾再次遣人来传唤您觐见。当时我向使者转达，说您因为拂晓血盟的内部事务暂时离开了皇都。使者的态度似乎相当……遗憾。”

“是无礼。”费尔米安愤愤地说道。“甚至怪罪于老爷没能留住阁下。在我们看来，这点也十分蹊跷。”

“又找我？为什么？？”光之战士无辜地摊了摊手。“决斗审判后我们已经特别小心了，没招惹过任何乱子。”

“我再三请求之下，教皇厅的使者总算留下口信，说是与‘黑袍之人’的下落有关。”埃德蒙伯爵补充。

“果然还是无影。”阿尔菲诺沉吟道。“或许——当时皇都还面临着邪龙的威胁，为了排除其他的干扰因素，教皇陛下希望我们去追踪、消灭无影吗？”

“……啊，我们到底遗漏了多少事，感觉我方简直是千疮百孔啊？我们是筛子吗？？” 冒险者自言自语道。

总骑士长咳嗽了两声。“各位的意见，都十分有参考的价值。我会慎重考虑的。但是，教皇厅这一趟我必然要去。无论我个人得到的结果如何……”他忽然低笑了一声，“至少，我们必须立场鲜明地表达出我们的态度。”

光之战士与阿尔菲诺、塔塔露都对视了一眼，最后他伸出了右手。“那么，拂晓将是你不可动摇的盟友。”

艾默里克的眼睛微微睁大，笑意消失了。他郑重地与冒险者握了握手。“感谢各位。您才是这座冰雪禁城，真正的希望所在。”

……

当晚，艾默里克·德·博雷尔一夜未归。

翌日，光好不容易才把全身缠满绷带的奥尔什方按在病榻上，并将看守的任务交给塔塔露，自己带着阿尔菲诺造访了神殿骑士团总部。眼底挂着青黑色眼圈的露琪亚早就在总骑士长的房间等待他们。

“……有消息么？”光阖上沉重的木门，问道。

“什么都没有。” 露琪亚摇摇头，“按照总骑士长事先的嘱咐，我们决定启动方案二。埃斯蒂尼安阁下已经去联络龙骑士团那边了。”

“方案二？他到底准备了几套方案？？”

“艾默里克阁下出发之前总共安排了四套计划。他没有返回也没有其他消息应对的是二号。”

“唉？还有另外三套呢？”

“他本人回来了对应的是一号……方案三四是他被圣座直接宣布为异端者，押往落魔崖，或者广场上竖起了火刑架。”露琪亚很快说完。“来不及解释更多了。现在总骑士长肯定被密不透风地关押着。不过，嗯，出于某些原因，他的性命或许还没有威胁。我们仍有营救的机会。”

“会不会……有没有可能，那种最糟的结果……”冒险者为难地皱起眉头，“教皇厅有没有过秘密处刑的先例？”

“不是没有。然而……皇都中一直存在着某些流言。”一向飒爽的女骑士叹了口气，吞吞吐吐地说出了与总骑士长身世有关的情报。最后她揉了揉太阳穴，重新扬起了斗志。“艾默里克大人是教皇陛下私生子这点，也许能够为我们争取到扭转劣势的时间。”

“哦——这我就明白了。”

或许是因为冒险者“哦”得太过抑扬顿挫，引起了露琪亚的强烈不满。

“即便教皇陛下暂时没有处决艾默里克阁下，他也有的是办法彻底抹除这个人的存在。而没有总骑士长，神殿骑士团只是一盘散沙。还有，我认为一个人的出身，无法决定他未来的选择。”她语气坚决地说到，突然解开了抹额。“还记得这个么？”

光动了动脖子。“额头上长了个小脓包？”

“是第三眼啊第三眼！纯种加雷马人的印记！！”露琪亚气得捶桌子。“还有，我的双胞胎妹妹莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯，正是死在你的手下！！”

“……有这回事？”光之战士倒退半步，莉维亚这个名字不算太长，他脑子里还有点迷迷糊糊的印象。他伸手进口袋掏出一把金闪闪的卡组，飞速地洗着牌，接着发出了一声惊呼。“哦！是她！！”

露琪亚黑着脸凑上去看了一眼卡面，点点头。“是她。”

“那不能怪我，她可从来没脱下过壳——咳咳，是头盔。”光之战士防备地挑起眉，摇摇头。“她摧毁过拂晓的基地沙之家，还殴打过我们盟主，屠杀过我的同伴，比如妖精族的野菜——诺拉克希亚。”

露琪亚叹了口气。“我不是来和你探讨这些过往的立场的。我们姊妹都出生在加雷马，失去父母后，被不同人的人抚养长大——然后我被作为一名‘间谍’送往伊修加德。” 她深情地说起自己是如何被艾默里克的人格魅力和真诚信赖所打动，干脆背叛了帝国，成为总骑士长最坚定的拥鼎。

这么说艾默里克是以美人计反过来对付了美人计，实在令人惊叹。光之战士若有所思地揪着下巴上的胡渣。与露琪亚说开了之前的嫌隙之后，他认真地聆听了艾默里克事先做好的一些安排，决定从联络来自平民中的反抗组织做起，召集一切潜在的帮手。

……时间真的很紧迫啊。光仰头望了望远处披上薄雪的建国十二骑士像，一粒冰凉的雪片落在他的鼻尖。

他戴上兜帽，发动在艾欧泽亚各地采集时的卓越技巧，悄然无声地“潜行”进了云雾街。可是，那种好像忽略了什么的不安感，始终像鬼魂一般附在身后。

TBC


	28. 棋子

在忘忧骑士亭的吉布里隆的帮助、暗示下，光之战士循着线索找到了地下反抗组织的领袖，“长耳”。

“是你？” “是你！！”

两个人见到对方都大吃一惊，表情有点僵硬。原来在光之战士刚入住伊修加德的时候，已经和这位“大人物”在基础层的地下赌场幻卡大战过几十回合，各有输赢，虽然对局的时候也曾不雅地恶语相向，然而私底下还颇有些高手相惜的意味。

“长耳”希尔达是精灵贵族和人族女仆生下的混血儿，有一头乌黑的秀发和绯红的双眸。这个看似娇小可人的少女却在云雾街的地下组织中威望极高，拥有一呼百应的影响力。冒险者向她坦诚了自己的目的，包括从圣龙那里得知的真实、艾默里克的决断、目前的事态，并请求与反抗组织制定一个合作营救总骑士长的计划。

“……是这么回事啊。”希尔达一边和冒险者聊着天一边警惕地在云雾街的地盘内巡视，不时挥手与藏在暗处的伙伴打招呼。“老实说，我们也从异端者那里听到了一些传言，关于建国历史和骑士血统的……没想到那位总骑士长能有这样的器量，敢于直接和教皇厅摊牌。不过，我的伙伴中向来都有两种截然不同的声音。一种声音认为贵族都是傲慢、自私、不可救药的混蛋，只会不断压榨我们，让平民去战场上送死，自己缩在皇都中安享太平。另一种认为，贵族之中也有各式各样的人，其中的一部分——或许只有一小部分，尚有残存的良知和荣誉感，是能够理解、信任甚至合作的对象。那么，你赞同哪一种呢？”

“出于个人的经历，我偏向于第二种吧。”光伸出两根手指比划了一下，“确实只有很小很小的一部分。不过，我认为艾默里克总长是值得信赖的对象。他的眼界和格局对于伊修加德的未来是有利的。”

“他确实是个聪明人。”希尔达点了点头，回忆道。“不久前，在皇都遭到龙族直接进攻的时候，虽然基础层受到的毁坏最严重，但异端审判局的人仍然怀疑是基础层的平民与异端者合作、偷偷将冰之巫女放了进来，许多人被不分青红皂白地抓进了审判所。那个时候，艾默里克阁下进行了相当有效的斡旋，释放了大多数无辜的平民……但是，不能排除他从那个时候起就开始布局的可能性……我和我的伙伴都对这种事先刻意示好、待到没有利用价值就惨遭抛弃的事情太熟悉了。”

光皱了下眉头。“艾默里克阁下虽然经常给人一种精明过头的感觉，不过还不至于如此。倘若他只不过想利用你们，就应该趁手中还有权势的时候及时拉拢，给出许多诱人的报酬，而不是等自己都快要朝不保夕了才让我这种人过来讲道理。”

“你这种人？”少女嫣然一笑，双手抱在胸前，“你还没有意识到自己是多么有说服力的人选啊。不是说因为你讨伐了蛮神什么的，或者消灭了邪龙——抱歉，这两种怪物大多数云雾街的人都没有亲眼见过，也没有实感。对于我和我的伙伴来说，你是个可靠的人，我才会主动过来和你谈判——你在决斗审判中揍了波勒克兰，对吧？”

“啊？”光有点诧异，他本来还以为是自己在赌场上的实力和品德受到了一致认可。

“那家伙……呵呵。”希尔达露出了不齿的冷笑，“我的一个姐妹曾被他侮辱过，事后他只不过受到了被驱逐出皇都的轻罚。即便如此，在投靠泽梅尔家之后，这个恶棍青云直上，成为了直接听命于教皇陛下的苍穹骑士。异端审判局的人曾试图抓捕那位姐妹去裁判所受审，强迫她承认自己先前是自愿的、是故意抹黑一位骑士高贵的荣誉。幸好，我们帮助她躲了起来。”

“……太下作了。”光之战士不禁握住拳头。“下次再遇见那家伙，我不会轻饶。”

希尔达冲他鼓励地点点头，接着又把目光投向砥柱层。“在古代的礼仪中，‘骑士’在册封时不是应当起誓尊重妇女、保护弱小的吗？那种传说中的骑士去了哪里？？”

“死在战场上了吧。”冒险者想起邪龙一战后的奥尔什方，顿时沉下了脸。“越是英勇、高尚、无私的人，越是容易死。”

“但愿世道不至于如此堕落。比如说，希望冒险者阁下您就能活得长长久久的。”希尔达微笑起来。“也但愿您看人的眼光是对的，那位总骑士长确实是值得我们拼命去营救的人物。不过，如果要我去说服我的同伴，我们并非被利用过之后就抛弃的道具，至少要拿出诚意来。”

“什么诚意？”

“我们需要武器、装备、粮食、御寒的物资，另外，贵族那边也必须出兵。” 希尔达意味深长地盯着他。“倘若要举起反旗，我们——不能是棋盘上唯一的棋子。”

……

当晚，在福尔唐府上用过晚餐之后，埃德蒙伯爵再次将自己的三个儿子、最信任的总管，以及拂晓的盟友召集到了藏书室中。光之战士已向伯爵等人转述过从露琪亚那里得知的艾默里克的全部计划，以及反抗组织那边的条件。

“我下面要说的事，仅限于这个屋子。” 听完叙述之后，埃德蒙伯爵叹息一声，靠在椅背上。“英雄阁下虽是外乡人，可是他多次给予我们的无私帮助，甚至讨伐邪龙给整个皇都带来的巨大恩惠，令我再也不能把各位当成外人看待。对我来说，拂晓既是盟友和宾客，也是令我无比骄傲的家人。”

冒险者感激地点点头。奥尔什方的双眼中迸射出热切的光芒，举起手仿佛还要发表些什么感言，被家主挥手制止了。

“……福尔唐家和艾默里克阁下的结盟，实际上从五，不，六年前就开始了。”埃德蒙伯爵低声回忆道，“银泪湖空战之后，伊修加德便退出了艾欧泽亚城邦军事同盟。当时帝国的舰队被龙族摧毁，加雷马军队又在格里达尼亚的国境线上建造‘巴埃萨长城’，使得教皇厅得出了正面安全已然得到了保障的见解。对于正在与龙族持续着千年战争的伊修加德来说，没必要为了长久不动弹的帝国军而分散战力。因此，他们下了退出同盟的决断。

“当时谁都没有想到，加尔提诺战役之后，灵灾会导致库尔扎斯地区的气候骤变。无数良田、牧场成为冰原，牧草大片枯萎，牲畜死亡。严重的粮食危机席卷了无数村落，贵族的领地也不可能不受到影响。然而，由于过早退出联盟，伊修加德甚至没有立场向其他城邦要求经济援助。最后，我们不得不与乌尔达哈签订了秘密的借贷合同，欠下了大笔利息高昂的债务。这是教皇厅判断的一次严重失误。

“灵灾之后，无论是平民还是名门都对现有制度产生了动摇。为了应对危机，福尔唐家主要负责对外沟通，与他国交易必要的物资。艾因哈特家提出了开发阿巴拉提亚云海的计划，却遭到大多数贵族的一致嘲笑，认为云海是野蛮物种的居所，又缺少水源，完全没有开发的价值。而一向与福尔唐家在立场上争锋相对的狄兰达尔伯爵都私下与我探讨过，他也认为我国的体制到了需要改革的时候。不过，以他保守的态度，只想通过四大家族的联名请愿，迫使教皇陛下交出一定的决策权而已，比如定期召开御前会议。”

“……父亲。”阿图瓦雷尔面露震惊之色，“之前您从未和我们说过这些。”

埃德蒙伯爵摇摇头。“当时我认为你们还太过年轻，还不足以对伊修加德的整体局势有正确的把握。但是，那个时候，已经有个年轻人，对整个国家的未来有着更加大胆、更开阔的眼光。”

“艾默里克阁下？”

“当时他还并非神殿骑士团的总骑士长，却已经取得过许多远超同龄人的成就。不过，有关出身的流言一直给他造成了很深的阴影。”埃德蒙伯爵继续感叹道，“与乌尔达哈签订借贷协议后的不久，他曾来拜访过我。他说福尔唐家是负责对外交流最多的名门，应当也能看出继续施行闭关政策对我国极端不利，应当考虑重新加入联盟。可惜，他在其他贵族那里吃了不少闭门羹。比如狄兰达尔家和泽梅尔家，他们赞同对教皇厅请愿，却反对打开国门。而最终，请愿也被圣座驳回了。”

埃马内兰后知后觉地插入了讨论，“……开发阿巴拉提亚云海有什么可笑的？我去过云海，那里的物种很丰富，只要把那群胖鸟干掉就好了——”他在父亲严厉的目光注视下闭上了嘴。

“我也认为开发云海未必是个坏主意。”令他意外的是，光之战士在这点上给予了充分的支持，“云海的水源确实是个问题，但它独特的生态环境和资源绝对能够对现在的伊修加德产生重大帮助。有位园艺大师就在云海上进行各种杂交实验。大部分神职人员不事生产、不关心民生，偏偏在细枝末节的问题上极度敏感。连栽种一株野菜，都要追本溯源，讨论那是否是伊修加德正源的野菜，还是产自外国的‘异端’品种……”

“您说得对。这件事以后我会和艾因哈特家探讨。”埃德蒙伯爵点点头，把谈话拉回了正题。“当我做出接纳拂晓的各位为福尔唐家的客人的判断时，总骑士长再一次私下来找我商议过。他认为，在这种险要的时候，盟友的价值对于伊修加德来说是不可估量的。因为他亲眼目睹了英雄阁下讨伐冰神的实力，也曾在夺回泽梅尔要塞、石卫塔时给予我们慷慨的协助。如果圣座能逐渐接受拂晓血盟的帮助和建议，那么或许对于未来打开国门也不至于那么抵触。可惜，邪龙的苏醒来势汹汹，我们的计划不得不中断。而眼下，龙族的威胁已经消除，总骑士长也被扣押，或许到了该孤注一掷的时候。”

“所以，您是决定接受反抗组织那边的条件了？”阿尔菲诺问道。

“与伊修加德毫无关系的英雄阁下，正在为我国的未来赌上性命战斗，我们还有什么立场缩在家中坐观成败？”伯爵的视线从三个儿子脸上一一划过。“决定福尔唐家命运的时刻已经来临了。”

话未落音奥尔什方就刷地站了起来。“我相信艾默里克阁下会为伊修加德带来光明的未来，请让我也贡献一份力量！”

阿图瓦雷尔也站了起来，可惜略晚于兄弟，气势上也稍逊一筹，“父亲，我也想要尽一份力——”

埃德蒙伯爵目光复杂地在二人身上来回转动。“奥尔什方，你的伤势……”

“父亲，一名骑士理应尽到自己的职责。伊修加德的人民需要艾默里克阁下，而现在只有我们能够帮助他。”奥尔什方将手掌放置于心脏位置，行了一个礼。“请相信我，以独角兽纹章为名，我不会做出有辱福尔唐家名声的行为。”

“救援行动意味着与圣座为敌，可能会直接与苍穹骑士对上……你有这个觉悟吗？”

“这是当然的，父亲。我向这面盾牌上的独角兽发誓，会誓死保护盟友的。”

精灵骑士的目光笔直地射过来，与冒险者四目相对。光本想说些类似的话，最终却什么也没说。他感觉胸膛中充满了勇气和冲劲，已经不需要语言来表达。

……

不久后，光再次以联络人的身份在忘忧骑士亭与希尔达见面，讨论双方合作的细节。目前他们总共可以动用的力量，只有神殿骑士团中大约三分之一的仍对艾默里克忠诚的骑士，和反抗组织中接近半数的赞同合作的温和派；福尔唐家的骑士无法明面上直接与教皇厅对抗，但奥尔什方担任临时指挥的雇佣兵团可以动用；艾因哈特家族则通过天钢机工房秘密送来了一批明火枪。  
以及，光之战士本人。

“……按照计划，我们兵分两路进行佯攻和暗攻。正面攻入教皇厅的那一组要尽可能地制造动静，吸引注意力，而暗组则趁着局势混乱的时机进行营救。”光对着皇都的地图敲了敲手指。“等我们控制了教皇厅，就对全城宣布教皇已被无影操纵，苍穹骑士团也成了无影的傀儡。”

“四大名门的军队绝大多数都在皇都之外，布置在各个要塞和据点……城内最大的两股力量便是直属圣座的苍穹骑士团和主要负责维护治安的神殿骑士团。虽然看起来我方的实力还很弱小，但假设我们在很短的时间内发起一次突袭，除了苍穹骑士之外，教皇厅也来不及调动多少兵力对抗。”希尔达鼓励着她那些尚存犹豫的同伴。“重要的是行动的突然性和隐蔽性——”

“苍穹骑士啊。”光之战士掰着手指计算道。“从决斗审判中得来的经验，我觉得我最多一次对付两个；要是埃斯蒂尼安阁下能赶来支援的话，怎么说也得来个超级加倍。剩下的一半就要交给你们解决……”

“瞧我发现了什么，一群臭水沟出身的老鼠在谷仓里开会呢。”

一个阴阳怪气的声音突然从上方打断了谈话。光和希尔达同时抬头，只见一个高挑的身影站在旅舍的上层台阶上，用无比嘲弄的眼神俯视着下方的会议。那是个深色皮肤、手握咒杖、看起来有点眼熟的精灵。希尔达和她的同伴一见到此人就面色大变。

“苍穹骑士，沙里贝尔！！！”

光盯着那个涂成粉白色的嘴唇，终于回忆起熟悉感从何而来。“那次舞会上……”他小声自言自语道。然后精灵脖子一转，两道目光电似的射向他。

“我们得到密报，先前发生骚乱的时候，有人见到这位冒险者站在冰之巫女身边。”他不怀好意地挑起唇角。“而异端者之所以能够潜入皇都，就是你们这群暴民放进来的吧？？这下，所有的老鼠都聚在一处，处理起来就方便多了。”

“啊？什么人告密？？他凭什么确定看到的就是我本人？”光之战士据理力争，“像我这种平平无奇的脸，十个人族冒险者有九个都长这样的。”

“你也太老实了吧！”希尔达一面寻找掩体、给火枪上膛一面喊道，“你以为异端审判局会老老实实凭证据给人定罪吗？！！”

眼看旅舍里的气氛已经剑拔弩张，沙里贝尔的态度仍然十分悠闲，“去外面吧，宽敞点。” 他挑衅的目光上下扫视着冒险者。

光自然是忍不了这个，抄起最近用得正顺手的对龙骑枪跳出屋外。除了沙里贝尔，还有好几名苍穹骑士团的下级骑士在那里守株待兔，一见到冒险者就主动逼近，形成口袋阵型。冒险者没有留给他们合围的时间，直接举枪冲进人群。尽管比不上埃斯蒂尼安，但身为半吊子的龙骑士，跳过一个人还是绰绰有余的；他先是跃上屋檐，后来又踩着一名骑士的头盔跳到广场中心的雕像上，无论有多少苍穹骑士举枪来刺，或者挥剑乱砍，都被他轻而易举地从高处躲过。

就在此时，沙里贝尔的咒杖附近冒出熊熊烈火，灼热的焰舌不断向上升腾，高处的人反而吃了大亏。光感觉自己简直成了在油锅上蹦跶的沙蚤。他冲着希尔达大喊“不要跟上来”，同时拔腿就跑，一头钻进云雾街深处被废弃的建筑中。他自恃对这一带的地形足够熟悉，石头建筑又不容易点燃，可以依赖掩体和沙里贝尔打阵地战。

就在他自以为计策合理的时候，脚下的地面突然出现了赤红的裂隙，仿佛有灼热的岩浆即将喷涌而出。

“——天火。”

此刻，狭窄的地形反而成了光之战士的劣势，情急之下他连跳跃都忘了，身体以最本能的翻滚连续逃过喷出的热流和火焰。即便用上了最快速度，一侧的盔甲和外衣还是被烧灼得焦黑，下方的皮肤更是被烫得红肿起泡。他顾不上行动间的痛苦，在残垣断壁之间不断更换着位置，然后找准机会，突然将手中的长枪冲着沙里贝尔投掷出去。

高速飞行的骑枪发出了凶猛的尖啸。但空气中再次燃起大量的咒火，高温和热浪迅速吞噬了金属枪尖。

这家伙，很强。

光咬牙切齿地想到。这里差不多已经接近砥柱层的边缘，再往外便是云海；而返回终末要塞的唯一退路也被沙里贝尔的手下切断了。

“不愧是水沟里的老鼠，真会躲啊。”苍穹骑士带着讥讽意味的轻笑声传来。“可惜，圣火能够洗去人类身上一切肮脏，罪恶，亵渎的存在——”

“那可糟糕，”光躲在一根断了半截的石头柱子背后，大声回答，“阁下要是不小心把自己点着了，岂不是连灰都不剩下？？”

我可太会骂人了，给自己鼓掌。光微妙地有点骄傲；虽然马上又差点被魔法师的“火葬”轰了个正着。他吸了口气，掏出了很少使用的贤王打刀，寒光闪闪的刀锋出鞘时发出激烈的“库啵”声。当无数火舌再一次如同有生命的巨蟒一般绕着倒塌的墙壁嘶嘶吞吐时，冰寒的刀锋猛然劈开焰流，刀弧形同圆月，截断石柱和盔甲，溅起的血滴在纷飞的雪片之中如同粉色的细小花瓣。

空地上传来了惨叫。可惜，受伤的只是一名普通骑士，沙里贝尔及时逃出了这一刀封锁的区域。更多地火喷出地裂、更多流火从天降，对光之战士形成夹击之势。光能隐约感受到大量以太的涌动，与先前的游刃有余不同，混入了愤怒的味道。

“火法术确实耍得不错，不过打不中就毫无意义了。” 光一跃跳上断裂的石柱顶端，故意如同风向标一般俯视着对手。他打算故技重施，反复激怒这名苍穹骑士，趁机找出破绽。

“打不中？呵呵……”沙里贝尔发出冷笑，“尝尝这一招吧——圣锁！！！”

一开始冒险者也没发现有什么特别。直到他突然发现，先前被他用刀砍伤的那名骑士跌跌撞撞地冲他跑来，而那人身上的伤口中不断涌出的血液竟如同一道绳索一般，不知何时连到了自己身上。光下意识地后跳拉开距离，试图挣断这根不详的“锁链”，然而一股黑暗、浓烈的以太流始终环绕着这条纤细而神圣的血色绳索，令它牢牢地牵引着双方。

“……这是在玩什么魔术吗？”光心下一虚，不过嘴上还是不肯认输。

“呵呵，”沙里贝尔的笑声比以往任何一次都令他脊背生寒。“蜡块本身很难点燃，但是，只需要一根烛芯，它就能一直燃烧至灰烬。这个人，就是你的蜡烛芯——”他将手掌轻柔地放在受伤的手下背上，瞬间，那人的整个身体都被巨大的火团吞噬。

光正挥刀试图斩断以太流，可惜已经来不及了，骇人的惨呼和剧痛同时沿着“锁链”传送到另一头。高热的火舌如同出洞的巨蟒一般猛窜过来，瞬间洞穿了他的小腹。刹时他感觉胃被打穿了，酸液将肠子烧得寸寸截断。光连惨叫都无法发出便瘫倒在地，右手无力地够着刀柄。他的脖子依然昂起，难以置信地望着前方化为焦炭的人形，以及满脸得意之色的沙里贝尔。苍穹骑士几步跨了过来，靴子狠狠踩在他的手掌上，用力一碾。

掌骨可能断了。光剧烈地喘气，肌肉不受控制地阵阵抽搐。漆黑的瞳孔中印出了精灵洋洋自得的身影。

“你把，自己的，部下，当成了，什么？？？” 为了转移对疼痛的注意力，他断断续续地质问道。

“棋子，当然。”苍穹骑士将贤王打刀踢了出去。雪亮的刀刃自己发出了不甘心的“库啵”声。 “——你以为你又是什么东西？不过也是被人玩弄于鼓掌之间，随时可以舍弃的棋子罢了；是艾默里克那家伙的？还是福尔唐家的？？”

“是戈德伯特·曼德维尔阁下的——”光巍然不屈地说道，可惜剧痛让他的舌头都僵了，口齿不太清晰。不过，和沙里贝尔对骂只是为了转移精灵的注意力；一股如水一般清凉柔和的以太流正在他的右手悄然聚集。这是幻术师最基础、最早掌握的技巧之一。

水流环。

沙里贝尔再次举起咒杖，这一次瞄准了光之战士的头颅。然而他在调动以太的瞬间便体会到一种难以形容的艰涩，仿佛有许多冰冷、透明的触手拉住了四肢，让他连抬手都很困难，双脚也无法移动。

就在此时，某个沉重之物从空中呼啸飞来，毫不留情地砸上了苍穹骑士的头部。

一面无比眼熟的独角兽鸢盾。

TBC


	29. 反叛

沙里贝尔·德·勒西尼亚克被砸得倒退几步，头部嗡嗡作响。一个背光的人影出现在小巷的一头。

冒险者还是头一次见到奥尔什方如此盛怒的模样。精灵只匆忙套上了锁甲和靴子，手臂上露着一圈圈缠紧的绷带，沾着血；手中那柄银剑的剑身两侧不断有粘稠的赤色液体滴下来，在身后滴滴答答跟了一路。看来他是直接把苍穹骑士的封锁杀穿了走过来的。

沙里贝尔脸上那种虚假的笑意褪得干干净净，露出纯粹恼怒、厌恶的杀气来。

“……哦，福尔唐家的私生子啊？四大名门竟然拿剑指向教皇陛下意志的代理……真是有意思！”

这人才有意思，眼下四大名门还有一半还没站队呢，他就直接把他们全划到对立阵营去了，艾默里克怕不是要狂喜——光一面疼得吸气一面想。

等等现在没空考虑这个，奥尔什方才是最大的问题——  
万一让苍穹骑士当场发现他了不得的秘密……

距离隔得太远，来不及发送暗号；情急之下光只能浮夸地躺在地上大喊：“啊！我的眼睛，眼睛！！！”

幸运的是，奥尔什方稍稍一愣，立即就理解了这话的内涵。他紧闭双眼向敌人冲了过来。本来火焰攻击靠视力辨别的效果就不怎么样，还不如全凭触觉和对温度的感知，硬生生地在火焰中用剑锋劈开一条路。

沙里贝尔有些奇怪不过也来不及思考；他大概以为这是某种诡异的战术，于是挥动咒杖，召唤出十几枚将对手团团围住的圣火。但这一次，再没有活着的手下配合他的行动了。银剑快如闪电，剑身上的流光如同战女神的怒意一般激烈昂扬，撕开了火球的拦截，从正面直扑对手。这是一场火与铁的碰撞，弥散的浓烟之中，燃烧的噼啪声和利刃破空的哀鸣声在窄街上回响。

擅长纵火的苍穹骑士很快在近身战中落了下风，速度和节奏都开始跟不上对手。在某次慌乱的招架中，咒杖被银剑的一击敲打出不详的“咔嚓”声。沙里贝尔急忙拉开距离，打了个响指，让更多火焰和浓烟遮蔽对手的感官，随后身形就消失在阴影之内。

“左后，右上！”冒险者急忙喊道。不过但连那两个偷袭的影子也只是障眼法。等到烟与火渐渐散去，他们发现沙里贝尔早就撤退了。

奥尔什方收了剑，三步并两步地奔向他，一把抓住了血泊里挚友的手掌。光立刻就感到一股炽热却柔和的以太源源不断地往体内传输过来；他知道这是骑士特有的一种神圣魔法，消耗大量以太转化为活化生命的能量，大多数骑士在战场上都习惯于留着这个小技巧保命用。

不过奥尔什方完全没有吝惜以太的意思，一直没有放开冒险者的手，随后像捧起某种易碎物一样搂着他的后背和膝弯将他横抱起来。如果是平常的状况，光还会为这种姿势感觉丢人一下；不过腹部的贯穿伤让他晕头转向，下半身几乎使不上力，所以这可能是唯一移动的办法了。

“我有点担心就过来看看……没想到你们竟然已经和苍穹骑士打起来了！”

“……行动泄露了。我们的人中可能有……告密者……”

“嘘，嘘。” 精灵柔声安慰他，声音有一点颤抖。“别担心，先让治疗师给你疗伤。” 

光抬头看着他，发现注视自己的那双担忧无比的淡蓝色双眸中果然是一对龙族的竖瞳。幸好先前满街的浓烟阻碍了视线，沙里贝尔应该是没有发觉。而且苍穹骑士肯定猜不到自己的劣势从何而来——龙是不会畏惧火焰的。那些火和烟雾反而替对手保守了秘密。  
他松了口气，放任意识渐渐抽离身体。

大约小睡了一两个小时。光醒来的时候发现腹部血肉焦糊的一团竟然已经恢复成了酒杯大小的伤疤，内脏大多也修复了。他身边站着焦急的阿尔菲诺、塔塔露和奥尔什方，胸口上团着宝石兽。稍远一点的地方，露琪亚和希尔达两名女士代表各自阵营的头目，正在紧张地小声谈论着什么。

“……他们也去了神殿骑士团总部？”

“是的，格里诺到总部去了。他宣布总骑士长因为有异端者嫌疑已被拘捕。”

“所以现在苍穹骑士团接管了神殿骑士的指挥……”

“呵呵，艾默里克阁下早就预料到了他们的一切行动。他们现在想要在神殿骑士团和反抗组织联手之前，先下手为强……”

“这里是哪里？”光之战士用手指戳了一下亮盈盈的宝石兽，坐了起来。

“我们的一个秘密据点。”希尔达回答了他，往床榻边走来。“你可真让我吓了一跳，怎么正餐还没上就受了这么重的伤。不过，治疗师说你恢复的速度也快得吓人，这就是光之战士的实力吗？”

冒险者尴尬地耸耸肩。“现在场面上进行到哪一步了？”

“教皇厅的使者去了天钢机工房、福尔唐伯爵府、神殿骑士团总部还有飞艇坪。异端审判局的人正在基础层大肆活动。”露琪亚回答，“不过，在我看来，这种明面上的施压意义不大，只不过是分散力量罢了。”

希尔达挑起嘴角。“我的伙伴早就想给异端审判局一个狠狠的教训了。”

“把他们都抓起来，身上挂满异端野菜。”光之战士兴致勃勃地建议道。“对了，你们和伊——和冰之巫女到底有没有联络？”

“尽管有共同讨厌的对象，不过，异端者确实不是我们放进来的。”希尔达叹了口气。“上一次龙族对皇都的破坏还历历在目，我们怎么可能蠢到做这种自取灭亡的事？”

光和奥尔什方对视了一眼，目光中都有些遗憾和惋惜。“上次龙族的进攻造成了很多伤亡，确实是异端者犯下的罪恶，无可辩驳……不过这回的皇都骚乱，冰之巫女事先的确不知情。”

“……神殿骑士负责把守大审门和圣徒门。但门禁之后，我方并没有下达开门指令的记录。”露琪亚喃喃道，不知道是在向盟友解释还是为自己理清思绪。“如果说，不是平民中的内应强大到瞒过了所有守门骑士的眼睛，那么能打开门的，就只有持有教皇令的苍穹骑士了。”

“可他们为什么要这么做？自己往城内引入敌人？”冒险者不解地问。

露琪亚的脸色有些复杂。倒是希尔达抱起了双臂，冷笑道：“为了竖立更强的权威，总要制造一个打击的靶子。如果让大多数人接受‘异端者和城内的反抗组织联手，共同制造混乱’这一事实，就更有理由毫不留情地镇压所有异见者。最后，大多数市民都会更支持教皇陛下和苍穹骑士的所作所为。”

各个势力的代表——露琪亚、奥尔什方、阿尔菲诺、希尔达，都没有再辩驳什么。他们只是再次将视线投向盟友，得出了一致结论。

“一定要救出艾默里克阁下。”

……

营救计划并没有因为光之战士的负伤而推迟，反而提前了——这是他本人再三要求的。反抗组织也默认了提议的合理性：既然沙里贝尔和格里诺等人已经开始掌握他们的动向，试图把控神殿骑士团，那我方就更要反客为主，不给对手反应的时间。

冒险者穿上了自己最坚固也最习惯的一身战铠，毛绒绒的肩甲、护臂和护腿看似有点笨重，其实完全不妨碍行动，尤其是跳跃。他手提大斧，后背长枪，腰挎打刀，怀揣幻杖，靴筒中藏着染血匕首，行囊里塞满恢复药和强心剂——总之做好了万全的准备。在他整装待发的时候奥尔什方就坐在边上纹丝不动地看着，光发现无论做什么动作都很难逃避他直勾勾的眼神。

“我经常感到……心痛。为什么挚友强健，坚毅，美好的肉体，总是在战斗中闪耀出最强的魅力呢？”奥尔什方不顾反抗阿尔菲诺、露琪亚和反抗组织的战士在门口来来回回地经过，不自觉地提高了声调，“那充满力量的雄姿实在令人移不开眼……可是，挚友在战斗中多少次死里逃生、遭受过多少残酷的伤害和痛楚，又有多少人能体会呢——如果我能化为永远守护在挚友身前的圣盾就好了！”

光之战士叹了口气。这家伙的吹捧越来越升级了，最近还多了一些细节在里面。

“你只能和营救组一起行动。”他无奈地拍了拍奥尔什方的肩。那双属于龙的眸子渴望地盯着他。“如果你在战斗过程中变化了，至少不能被教皇的人发现。而且，你熟悉路。”

“我知道。”奥尔什方苦笑着点头。“在救出总骑士长之后，我会尽快过来支援你们的。”

“……我不会劝你不要来。就像你也不会劝我不要去。”光拿起桌上的头盔，郑重地套在精灵的头上；冰冷的金属遮住了他脸颊隐约浮现出的鳞片。被锁子甲包得严严实实的骑士低垂下头，拾起冒险者的手背，在接近嘴唇的位置碰了一下。

“出发吧。”  
“愿战争女神赐予我们力量。”

突袭挑选在黄昏时分。奥尔什方在动身前分析过，苍穹骑士一定做好了他们夜间偷袭营救艾默里克的准备，所以他们偏要反其道而行之，趁着天空仍然明亮的时候打他们一个措手不及；而根据他的经验，夕阳西下、暮色渐沉，又刚好是士兵在一天中最容易产生疲惫和懈怠感的时候。

当圣恩达利姆神学院的晚钟敲响时，一群风格各异的战士出现在了砥柱层通往至高圣座的台阶上。建国十二骑士的高大雕像从两侧无声地俯瞰着这支临时拼凑起来的队伍：提着战斧的人族冒险者冲在最前方，他身后既有全副武装的神殿骑士，也有盔甲简陋、端着明火枪的平民，还有手持法杖、幻杖或异国兵器的佣兵。一名全身上下包裹着黑甲的人族骑士也在其中，是先前光在云雾街意外遇上的伙伴。他自称弗雷，是一名被伊修加德的圣职者判定为“异端”的暗黑骑士，在决斗审判中落败，随后“尸体”被运到了云雾街。光之战士和希尔达在街头巡视的时候意外发现了他。一接触到此人的灵魂水晶，光的超越之力立刻折磨得他够呛，感觉脑中有一个熟悉又陌生的声音不停地呼唤自己；而清醒过来的弗雷似乎也感应到光之战士身上混合着痛苦和守护的暗黑之力。于是这两人一见如故，弗雷也很乐意在他们进攻教皇厅的关键阶段贡献出一份力量。

起初，这支队伍如同利刃一般直插皇都的心脏，但就在即将冲进教皇厅的门廊时，人群前进的速度却不知不觉地渐渐放慢了。

实际上，同一时间营救组已经通过别的路径暗中潜入了教皇厅，但只要正面的战斗不打响，没有发出“行动”的讯号，他们便无法轻举妄动。

对于大多数仍然保持着信仰的伊修加德人来说，即便早早下定了决心，然而当真正面对着宏伟肃穆的教皇厅时，那种数百年来积累下来的，骨子里对神明“代行者”的敬畏，便无可避免地压了下来。无形的犹豫和恐惧在心底孳生，如同巨龙的阴影掠过水面。

光之战士注意到了身后的异样。他扭头望着身后的队伍，眉心拱起。超越之力的加护令他很容易感应到不安的情绪。但如果任凭事态发展下去，很可能会吞噬这支好不容易建立起来的联盟。

“……真的要，攻进去吗？” 不知道是谁率先问了出来。不需要很大的音量，精灵的听力足够敏锐。“那可是圣座啊——”

怀疑和动摇在滋长，蔓延。几乎连光之战士本人都无法完全摆脱紧张和罪恶感的传染。他耸了耸肩，对身后的希尔达说道：“其实我也不大明白。你说我一个老实本分的国际通缉犯，怎么就沦落到颠覆伊修加德教权的地步了呢……”

混血女孩嗤笑着推了他一把，接着自己迈上几步台阶，转身对着身后的队伍大声道：“伙伴们，事到如今，你们还继续相信圣座代表了女神的意志吗？女神教导我们不畏强敌，不凌弱小，诚实，宽容，慈爱，教皇和苍穹骑士真的遵守了这些神谕吗？？”

她坚定的声音传达到了队伍的每个角落，并扩散到更远处。

“千百年来，我们祖祖辈辈信仰着战争女神，相信神明会庇佑守护我们的亲人同伴——这样的信仰错了吗？当然没有！犯错的是那些罪人，那些挑起战争的不义者的祖先。然而他们欺骗我们，利用我们，奴役我们，千年以来一直如此！！他们以侍奉神圣为名，滥用权势、满足私欲，而我们一旦稍有反抗，便被毫无根据地称呼为‘异端者’，随后便可任意拘禁、审判、残害，这种事真的得到了女神的许可和见证吗？？”

这完全是一次事先没有准备的即兴演讲，但即便希尔达的情绪越来越激动，她铿锵有力的话语也流畅得如同泉水。想来很多问题，她已经在心中质问过无数遍了。

“……判断一个人是否值得跟从，从来不在于那些虚伪的头衔，血统，而在于他的所作所为。当我们的朋友被异端审问局逮捕时，艾默里克阁下曾伸出过援手；那么，当他本人也被当做异端嫌疑人时，我也会尽我所能地救他。这就是云雾街的正义。”说着，混血少女高举火枪，对准了教皇厅的大门。

“哈罗妮女神的神国，从来不在那种地方！！！”

人群爆发出一阵前所未有的激昂高呼。随着冒险者的战斧狠狠劈上那扇象征无上权威的大门，更多的魔法、光束、子弹和喊杀声也一拥而上，如同洪流一般灌入了至高无上的教皇厅。

反叛，开始了。

TBC


End file.
